OMG
by Fang-Girls4646
Summary: The same vampires you have always known and love with a twist, they're all in high school! Join them on their adventure filled with lots of drama, romance, adventure, and comedy. WARNING contains lots of Delena/Klaroline/ Steroline/ Datherine /Beremy/ Konnie?(Kol and Bonnie)/Ratt / Kalijah/Staferine/ and Alaric... Living the single life, for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello readers and TVD lovers! This is our first TVD story and we really hope you all like it! Just so you know, this is sort of an AU story were all the VD characters are high school aged. They're all still vampires but the history between some characters has changed and all will be revealed eventually ;) Also, the story will be told in different point of views, usually two per chapter. If you'd like to hear from anyone in particular just let us know!Anyway, hope you all enjoy, don' forget to review with any comments, tips, or ideas!**

**Damon**

"Oh shut up" Katherine yells shoving me playfully with a sharp grin on her face. This is usually the response I get whenever I give her a compliment.

"Am I not allowed to give my beautiful best friend a compliment every now and then?" I ask with a grin.

"Damon, I'm going to break your hand if you continue" she says and I have no doubt that she means it.

"What a lady you are Ms. Petrova" I hear an accented voice say from behind me. Klaus smiles brightly at Katherine and she throws a French fry at him as he sits down in the seat opposite me.

The school cafeteria is easily the one place I love yet hate. Hate, because it's loud, noisy, and gross, love because there are no teachers and basically no rules. I mean I love Ric and all, but the whole teacher thing is a real buzz kill.

As I look around the cafeteria I notice Elena standing on the lunch line with Bonnie and Stefan, laughing. The two of us make eye contact and we stare into each others eyes for a minute before she shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and turns away laughing at another one of Stefan's comments

"Do you think Elena's interested in anyone?" I ask Katherine turning my attention back to the table.

Caroline has now taken a seat next to Katherine, obviously trying to avoid Klaus, who just slides down his bench so he is directly across from her.

She rolls her eyes, "Please don't tell me you've got a thing for her again" she says with a taunting smile as she pops a chip into her mouth. It amazes me how much she eats considering she doesn't even need food.

"No, I was just curious" I finally decide as I grab a chip she was about to put in her mouth and eat it myself.

"And since when are you so curious" she says almost annoyed. She opens up a bag of Oreos and begins to separate the ones with cream on one napkin and the plain ones on another.

"Kitty Kat are you jealous?" I ask grinning taking one of the Oreos with the cream and licking it off before returning it back to the napkin.

"Damon, now there's an uneven number!" She pouts with a frown as she looks down at the now plain cookie.

"You didn't answer the question" I say looking into her eyes.

Ever since we broke up two years ago Katherine and I have been best friends. The kind that taunt and embarrass each other but always have each other's backs in the end.

"Jealous? Really, how adorable!" She says before taking the Oreos and tossing them on the ground

"You know there is a garbage can right?" Caroline says turning away from her conversation with Klaus.

"If they wanted people to use them they would put them in more convenient spots" she says as if it were obvious. I can't help but smile.

"It's people like you who make this school so messy and gross" she says getting up to go pick up the cookies and toss them in the garbage.

"I love how passionate you are about this school" Klaus says to her with a smirk.

"Oh yes, doesn't Caroline recycling just turn you on" I reply sarcastically

Caroline rolls her eye as she reclaims her seat. "Would that have been so hard for you to do?" She asks Katherine

"Why should I do it, they pay the janitors for a reason!" Katherine retorts. I tune them out as I look to Elena who is talking to a small group of girls at another table who I recognize as cheerleaders.

I get up without thinking about where I'm going and find myself standing in front of their table.

"Hello ladies" I say addressing the girls.

"Hi Damon" all the girls chorus except Elena who remains quiet looking a bit awkward.

"You girls wouldn't mind giving us a minute here would you?" I ask sweetly.

They all nod immediately and stand up "Sure Damon" the head cheerleader, Chelsea, says winking at me before walking away with all the others following her in unison.

"I turn back to Elena giving her a smile, "What are you doing talking to those air heads" I say sliding into the seat next to her.

"You should be nicer to them, they basically worship you" she says simply.

"Well so does Rebekah, occasionally, but can you honestly see me complimenting or holding any doors open for her anytime soon" I retort.

She rolls her eyes shaking her head, "You're really arrogant you know" she points out.

"It's a gift" I say with a smirk. I pause for a second before continuing, "Why we're you really here, trying to avoid me?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit, my life doesn't revolve around you anymore" she challenges.

I take a breath before replying in a serious tone, "we should talk about this whole break up thing"

Ever since Elena and I broke up two weeks ago she had been not so subtly avoiding me and we hadn't been able to talk alone since that day.

"What's there to talk about, were done, over, end of story" she replies seemingly unable to look me in the eye.

"Why?" I say grabbing her hand gently, "Elena, I miss you, I miss us"

She looks up at me sadly, "I miss us too Damon" she mutters

Before I can reply the two of us are interrupted.

"Damon, mate, and Elena! What's going on over here?" Klaus asks raising an eyebrow with an evil smile

"Nothing that concerns you, _mate_" I reply glaring at him.

"Aww trying to reclaim sweet Elena's heart, and only moments after flirting with Katherine, you do work fast Damon" he responds still smirking.

I stand up quickly shoving him, " Just go flirt with Caroline and get rejected or something"

"Oh right I almost forgot Elena, sweetheart, Caroline requires your assistance" Klaus says brightly

"You, forgetting something with the word Caroline in it, unlikely" I respond grabbing Elena's arm as she gets up

"Elena" I start but she cuts me off

"No Damon, I can't" she says before heading toward the table.

I sigh, "Thank you so much Klaus" I say sarcastically

"Anytime mate, anytime"

**Caroline**

I walk down the empty halls, wondering how exactly I got persuaded by Katherine to buy her new Oreos. I still wonder why we're friends. Well, at least as friendly as you can get with Katherine. As I reach the end of the hall where the vending machine sits, I fumble in my pocket for a dollar. But before I get a chance I am suddenly being pushed back against the lockers. I would scream but have no reaction time before realizeing its Klaus.

"Klaus!" I yell. He smiles before leaning in and kissing me. I feel the need to kiss him back, but then remember that we are in school. I gently push him away and he raises an eyebrow.

"We can't risk anyone seeing us." I say trying to smile but failing.

For the past year now Klaus and I have been secretly dating behind our friends backs. I just have this feeling that if they find out they will be mad, or dispointed! Its not like I would ever tell Klaus that. I just tell him that when the time is right I'll tell them. The downside to all of this is that usually at all the dances and parties I either fly solo or go with Tyler which Klaus hates! Tyler thinks we are in some sort of strange relationship but I rather have him think that then know the truth. Another down side is that I have to pretend I hate Klaus and that the thought of him revolts me.

"The halls are empty. Relax Caroline." He says before kissing me again. This time I kiss him back. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me even closer as we kiss, and I cant help but think it could be like this all the time if I just got over myself! That is until I hear the gasp. I pull away from Klaus and turn to find Katherine and Elijah staring in shock. Katherine holds her phone up, and I'm guessing this means she took a picture.

My life is ruined.

"Oh My God." I mummer brushing back my hair with my hands. Then to my amusement, Katherine starts laughing.

"Yes! After I tell Damon, I will be 10 bucks richer!" She says enthusiastically, starting to walk away. Klaus speeds over to her and pushes her against the lockers all in one swift blur of movement.

"You tell anyone, and you won't be able to ever talk again!" He threatens, while Katherine simply smiles that Katherine smile.

"Really. Threatning me? As Elijah stands so close?" She says with some dry laughter, "You won't let Klaus hurt me will you Elijah." She turns towards Elijah catching his eye.

"Katherine, maybe its best that you listen to Klaus. Its his and um.. Caroline's business. Their secret to tell." Elijah states simply, as he pulls Klaus away from Katherine, and puts his hands on her shoulders. Katherine turns to face him, before facing Klaus again.

"So what exatly is this? Is this the first time, or have you guys been doing this for what, a week, month, year?" She says tauntingly. My stomach churns and I put my face in my hands.

"As my brother so politely said, that is none of your business Katerina. Now I suggest you keep your mouth shut and eat your oreos, or else history will repeat itself." Klaus says retrurning Katherines gaze.

"Only problem with that is that Caroline was too busy kissing you to get me my oreos." She responds, flashing me a smile. I think of all the terrible things I would like to do to her at the moment but realize that this is my fault not hers. She's just Katherine being Katherine. I'm the one who lied. I'm the one whos at fault.

Klaus responds to Katherine by throwing a crumbled up dollar bill at her.

"Knock yourself out." He says, before turning to me, and grabbing my hand. He guides me away from Katherine and Elijah, and I follow him back towards the cafeteria.

I faintly hear Elijah say, "we can't tell anyone Katherine." at the same time that Katherine says "I cant wait to tell everyone!"

**Hope you all liked it! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow or at least Friday. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey everybody thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! To the person who mentioned Nadia, we have taken the idea into consideration and plan to add her in later. Thanks for all the support! XoXo**

"Katerina, we mustn't tell anyone of the relationship between Niklaus and Caroline" I tell Katherine who looks as if she just won the lottery.

"Why not" she replies looking up from her cellular phone.

i sigh, "because it would only anger Niklaus with no real purpose, I'm sure he and Caroline will tell everyone when they're ready"

"what's the fun in that" she rolls her eyes as she puts a dollar in the vending machine and plugs in C2 causing a package of Oreo cookies to fall down. Katerina grabs the package and heads to the cafeteria looking down at her phone laughing. I sigh snatching the phone from her to see she just sent a photo of Caroline and klaus to Damon.

"Katherine! I told you we couldn't tell anyone!" I exclaim

"technically I didn't tell Damon, I showed him" she corrects me as she snatches her phone back

"Katherine, this relationship will never work if you continuously provoke my siblings, I can not protect you forever and you're causing a rather large strain in my relationship with Niklaus." I explain.

Katherine pauses turning back to me, smile fading. "About that, Elijah, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I care about you, I really do, but I'm breaking up with you"

"What?" I say shocked

"I'm sorry okay, it's just... It's not the same as it was 500 years ago, you've changed, I've changed, we just don't have that spark anymore. I'm sorry Elijah but, we're over, if it makes you feel any better we can still be friends"

"Katerina you can't do this" I say shaking my head grabbing her arm

"yes, I can" she counters yanking her arm away.

"The two of us finally found our way back to each other, I won't allow this relationship to end over something so silly"

_"MY FEELINGS _are not silly Elijah" she says suddenly correcting her posture and glaring at me

"Katerina, please-"

"it's Katherine" she corrects as she turns away, " and don't make me repeat myself were done"

i sigh filled with emotions of sadness and anger, "Fine _Katherine, _I suggest you make sure Damon never sees that picture because now no one will be able to stop Klaus from making you suffer when this gets out"

**Elena**

"Klaus was just kidding Elena,I do not like Katherine" Damon assures me.

After a quick conversation with Caroline Damon had quickly pulled me aside again to talk about our relationship. The truth was I loved Damon and I wanted to be with him, but after everything that has happened these past few weeks I'm not sure I can trust him.

"then why would Klaus even bring it up?" I counter

"Because, he lives to torture me and pointlessly pine after Caroline! I swear Elena, there's noting going on with Katherine and I" he insist

I sigh. I'm about to put this issue to rest when out of nowhere Katherine burst into the cafeteria and immediately rushes over to us. "Damon have you seen your phone recently?" She asks quickly.

"Yah, in my pocket, why?" He asks confused.

"Nothing" she pauses for a second before suddenly throwing her arms around Damon in a tight hug, leaving both Damon and I shocked

"What the heck Katherine?!" Damon asks, not making much of an effort to push her away.

After a second or two Katherine pulls away as quickly as she hugged him, " I, I'm sorry it's just..." She pauses for a moment as if thinking before saying, " Um, Elijah and I just broke up. I just, I'm very emotional right now and I could use a friend" Katherine says suddenly looking as if she's about to burst into tears. I have no doubts that she is probably faking since she was fine a minute ago.

"Well since there's obviously nothing going on here, I'll just go" I mutter turning away brushing Damon off when he tries to stop me.

I sigh as I slump down in my seat next to Caroline who immediately turns to me.

"what happened? Are you two back together? did he apologize? Did you forgive him?"

I sigh, "A lot, no, yes, and I might have if we weren't interrupted" I respond.

Caroline raises an eyebrow"interrupted? By who?"

"Katherine" I growl rolling my eyes

"Katherine" Caroline says pausing, seemingly nervous for some reason. I notice she sends a look to Klaus who suddenly appears interested in our conversation but I chose to ignore it.

"Yep, she basically ran into his arms crying about how Elijah and her broke up" I explain.

"Elijah and Katherine broke up!" Klaus exclaims somewhat excitedly.

"uh, yah" I say somewhat confused as to why he's so interested in this conversation.

Just then Katherine and Damon arrive back at the table sitting at there seats causing Caroline and I to go quiet while Klaus glares at Katherine

"Hey Caroline, where are my Oreos?" Katherine questions tauntingly

Caroline pauses with a nervous expression on her face, "I thought you got them yourself" she says through gritted teeth. I woner why she appears so nervous.

"Oh right, because you were busy" Katherine responds with a smile on her face. Caroline rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's worried. I shoot her a questioning look, and she shrugs with a half smile.

"So Katherine, where is my brother?" Klaus asks, hopping in before Katherine can say something.

She turns to him and yells, "Why should I care! He broke my heart!", suddenly so distressed. She leans back against Damon, just too close for my liking, and I make a move to go, but Caroline grabs my arm.

She gives me that look that says, 'Don't leave me alone with them' and I sigh before sitting back down. I try to ignore Katherine and Damon but they sit right in front of me so its a bit hard. At least lunch will be over soon, and then I can go back to ignoring him.

"Damon, I don't tell you this enough, but you are really one of the closest friends I have." Katherine says out of the blue, before pulling him into yet another hug. I feel like throwing up, preferably all over Katherine's designer shoes, but chose to change the topic instead.

"So, guys, homecoming is coming up. Do you have a date yet?" I ask turning to Caroline.

"I would have a date, If it weren't for...forget it." Katherine says, causing the attention to go back to her.

Damon of course turns to her sympathetically and raises and eyebrow.

"Why did Elijah break up with you anyway?" Damon asked concerned. Katherine looks down towards her shoes for a moment. Anyone else would think this was just her shying away from the topic, but I realized she was thinking of a proper response.

"He said that he was too smart for me, and that I was just so conceited. You don't think that do you Damon?" Katherine asks her eyes wide.

"Of course not! Katherine you are one of the smartest people I know. And you're not conceited, you're just...very confident in yourself. That's what I like so much about you." Damon says reassuringly. This time I see some real emotion in Katherine's face. She almost looks surprised. I turn away from the two and look around the cafeteria instead. Anything to keep myself from thinking about the breakup.

"Really?" Katherine asks.

"Yes." Damon responds, causing me to cringe.

"Katerina? What's wrong." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn back towards Damon and Katherine to see Elijah standing behind them, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? You broke her heart!" Damon yells turning to face Elijah. Elijah looks very confused.

Katherine looks shocked, but keeps up her little role. She pulls Damon back, using his jacket.

"Damon, its not worth it." She says. I notice something in her hand, but nobody else seems to realize it. "I'm just gonna go, wash up." She says, before pretty much running out of the cafeteria. Before I can stop myself I get up and go after her. I ignore Caroline's call.

I find her in the hallway, smiling down at Damon's phone. I realize all those hugs were just an effort to get it.

"Wow. 'Damon you are just one of my closest friends!'" I say mimicking her tone. Katherine looks up and rolls her eyes.

"You don't understand Elena, so why don't you go back to your little corner of the room and cry about Damon. Obviously he has no problem moving on." She says with a smirk.

I don't even realize what I'm doing before my hand makes contact with her face. She looks shocked, which makes it all worth it.

"You little-" Katherine starts, but is interrupted by Damon.

"Katherine? What happened?" He asks, walking over to her.

She subtly smiles at me, before turning to Damon and yelling, "Elena just came out of nowhere and slapped me!"

Damon turns to me, and I laugh dryly. "You actually believe her?" I question, notcing how quickly Katherine hid the phone in her pocket.

"Elena, did you slap her or not?" He asks, his eyes focused on mine. I realize how easily Katherine set me up.

"Yes! But not like she's saying-" I start, but Damon just sighs and turns to face Katherine.

"Are you all right?" He asks, as if she's some poor innocent victim.

"I guess. Thanks Damon." She says with a gentle smile, before hugging him once again. She easily slips his phone into his jacket pocket and winks at me. Just like that she pulls away, before brushing past me and returning to the cafeteria.

Damon looks at me, and the look on his face, makes me wish I was blind.

"What happened to you Elena? What happened to us?" He says softly, walking towards me, until there is barely any space between us.

"Katherine." I say smugly, before pushing past him, and walking away to who knows where.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone we decided to post another chapter today, but we won't be posting again till Monday, still hope you enjoy, this is sort of just a filler chapter, Don't forget to review!**

**Klaus**

"Oh my god Katherines going to tell!" Caroline says holding her head in her hands. I want to reach across the table and grab her hand reassuringly, but I know she wouldn't want me todo that in public.

"Relax luv, I swear as long as I'm around and Katerina values her life then she won't tell a soul" I asure her

"I hope so" she mutters looking up at me with a weak smile.

"I know so"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stefan greets as he slides into the seat next to Caroline.

"We'll, apparently Elijah broke Katherine's heart causing her to have some sort of emotional break down and hug Damon repeatedly and then in a twist Elijah showed up all confused causing Katherine to storm off followed by an angry Elena which led Damon to follow the two and Elijah to walk away still confused, and then you showed up" Caroline summarizes saying it all without taking a breath. I love it when she does that.

"So jut another average day in the life of a group of high school vampires" Stefan says with a smile causing Caroline to chuckle.

"So Stefan, do you have a date to homecoming?" She asks.

"Uh, no I don't think I'm going" he replies shaking his head.

"What!? Stefan you can't not go to homecoming, it's homecoming! Tell him Klaus," Caroline insists.

"Come on mate as Caroline so wisely put it, it's homecoming" I say with a smirk.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it" he pauses for a moment before turning to Caroline, "Do you have a date yet?" He asks her.

Caroline frowns, "No, I mean I guess I'll be going with Tyler as usual" she shrugs.

"Oh" Stefan says. He looks a bit disappointed for a second before smiling again dryly. I assume I imagined the disappointment on his face because there's no reason for him to be disappointed by this news, I mean it's not like he likes her or anything those two are way too close of friends for that.

Caroline begins describing the dress she is wearing tonight to Stefan. What he doesn't know is that I was the one who chose it for her and the words she uses to describe it do no justice considering how gorgeous she actually looks in it.

At that moment I notice Katherine making her way back to the table with a pleased look on her face. Katherine slides back down in her seat before turning to Caroline

"So Caroline as Elena so wisely put it, Homecoming" she says looking quiet obviously between Caroline and I causing to Stefan to be confused.

"Ah yes, I assume you will be going with Damon since you two are obviously such close friends" i return with a smirk.

"What I'm more interested in is who you're going with" she responds turning to me.

"Aww, Katerina, are you asking me to homecoming. I'm sorry to inform you but unlike Damon, I'm not that desperate" I say with a smirk.

"Are you kidding I would never do that to..." She pauses glancing at Caroline, "never mind"

"Am I the only one who is very confused right now?" Stefan says glancing back and forward at the three of us.

Before any of us can respond the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. we all stand up gathering our things preparing to head to our next class. I shoot caroline a sympathetic look knowing her next class is with Katherine. She gives me a subtle smile before we turn and go our separate ways.

**Alaric**

"You okay?" I asks Damon exiting the storage closet behind him. He turns around a bit surprised at first before giving me his usual Damon smirk.

"Hey Ric, what you doing in that closet, spying on unsuspecting kids?" He jokes.

I roll my eyes, "Well, its a supplies closet so I'm just, you know, getting supplies"

"You lead such an interesting life" he says sarcastically, "Did you hear all that?"

I nod, "Just so you know Katherine did provoke Elena" I inform him.

I had also overhear the two girls arguing about Damon and had been just about ready to step in when he showed up. After all, I was a teacher here at this school and although I usually try to stay out of the business of My favorite group of vampires, fighting was prohibited here and they would get in much more trouble if another teacher caught them.

"I figured as much, but Elena didn't have to react like that, Katherine's in a bad place right now" he explains

I sigh my poor friend could be so naive when it came to Katherine. "She didn't sound all that broken up when she was here" I point out shrugging.

"What do you think I should do Ric?" he asks sighing

"Is Damon Salvatore asking me for advice?" I say with a smirk raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make this weird" he says rolling his eyes, "I'm only resorting to such desperate measures because Elena hasn't even talked to me these past few weeks, and now that I finally convinced her to stop avoiding me all she can do is yell at me"

"Have you tried apologizing?" I ask

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I have, that's all I've Been doing"

"No offense Damon but I've heard what you consider an apology, what I mean is have you actually told her that you're sorry and that what you did was stupid and wrong" I point out.

"I said that... Well, something similar at least. Anyway, I don't think that's as much of a problem anymore, now she's convinced herself that I have a thing for Katherine"

"Do you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He shakes his head, "Of course not, we're just friends" he assures me

"Well, once again, no offense Damon, but you don't have many friends. Maybe Elena is just getting the wrong idea since you've been hanging out with Katherine so much lately, she's probably just jealous" I say

"Maybe" he mutters leaning against the lockers.

"look Damon just avoid the topic of Katherine, try making a fresh start, ask her to go to homecoming with you tonight" I suggest

"She's going to say no" he insists.

"Come on, where is the usual annoying Damon Salvatore confidence" I tease.

He smirks at this before saying, "You're right Ric, Im pretty irresistible. She's going to say yes, ill give her the best night of her life, and then we'll put this all behind us"

Just then the bell rings signaling the hallways are about to be crowded with loud and rowdy teens.

"You know Ric, I was wrong about you, you give pretty decent advice your actually smart" he says picking up his bag.

"Thanks, I guess. Now get to class Damon" I say sternly.

He grins widely, "Maybe" he says as he rushes down the hall.

**Hope you enjoyed! Homecoming is coming up and will be written soon (it will be very intresting) Anyway, don't forget to review we love hearing from you guys and value your support**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! We had some spare time and decided to update early! This chapter is kind of short, the next few will be much longer, Homecoming is almost here! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, your support means so much and it's great to know what you guys think of the story, anyway enjoy!**

**Stefan**

"Wow, I missed all that" Rebekah says shaking her head angrily, "This is all Alaric's fault making me stay after class during lunch!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Didn't he say you were failing?" I ask

She narrows her eyes, "Yes!" She growls, "It's no fair! I mean I'm part of history! It's no fair that he actually expects me to do work! I mean i'm sure he just passes everyone else without them putting in any effort" she rambles

"I'm sure that's not true" I lie. As far as I know Ric has been passing Damon, Klaus, Katherine and the others despite their lack of work.

"Wow Rebekah, even Ric doesn't like you. Your like a can of guy repellent" Katherine laughs as she sits in the seat in front of me.

Rebekah glares at her, "At least I don't jump from brother to brother!" She responds

"Actually you dated both Damon and Stefan" she points out, "The difference is nobody remembers that because they both dumped you so fast"

"That's it!" Rebekah growls shooting up making a move to attack Katherine. I'm about to stop her when Damon enters the classroom smirking.

"What's going on here Ladies?" he asks

Rebekah pauses for a second to acknowledge Damon. Before she or I can say anything Katherine breaks in saying, "Rebekah here is just living up to her role as a Mikealson by being a jerk"

Rebekah is about to insult Katherine when Alaric walks into the classroom putting some books down on his desk. He turns toward the class and narrows his eyes at Rebekah. "Rebekah sit down!" He glares

"Damon's standing too!" She argues

"No Im not" Damon says as he slides into the seat next to Katherine.

"I don't see Damon standing, now sit down!" Alaric orders

Rebekah glares at him as she reluctantly takes her seat

"Thank you Rebekah. Now since it is last period, and we are ahead, i figured we could do the truth circle!" Alaric explains, causing all of us to groan.

Every now and then Alaric decides to do the truth circle. Also known as all of us moving our chairs into a circle and passing around the 'truth pillow'. Whoever holds the truth pillow talks about the topic while everyone else listens. Exactly. Its horrible!

"Or we can take a pop quiz!" Alaric adds with a smile, as everyone rolls their eyes and begins to move their chairs into a circle.

"Okay, lets start off by everyone using one word to describe how they are feeling at the moment." Alaric decides, as we finish shaping our circle, and he pulls the small circular pillow from his desk.

"I'll start!" Rebekah yells. Alaric turns to her and sighs.

"Rebekah how many times have I told you not to yell in class!" He says shaking his head with disappointment. I start wondering how much Damon paid Alaric to do this. Not that I'm complaining! Its amusing watching Rebekah desperately try to get Alaric to say "Good Job" or at least not roll his eyes when ever she speaks.

"Katherine. You start!" Alaric decides throwing her the pillow.

Katherine who is looking down at her phone catches the pillow with one hand and holds it for about a second or two as she scrolls down her screen.

"Katherine. I told you no phones in cla-"

"Ric?" Katherine says putting her phone down.

"Yes?" Alaric responds knowing what she's going to say, but answering anyway.

"Shut up." Katherine says flashing him a smile. Rebekah stares mouth wide open at how Ric merely nods for her to go.

"I feel hungry..so Matt?" She says flashing Matt a smile.

Matt sighs before standing up, grabbing the pass off Alaric's desk, and exiting the classroom to perform his duty as Katherine's personal slave and 'snack getter'

"Matt didn't ask permission to leave" Rebekah says her hand shooting up, obviously eager to get someone else in trouble.

"Rebekah don't be a tattle tail! And no speaking without the pillow! Four points off your grade!" Alaric says glaring at her

"What!" Rebekah says shooting out of her seat angrily

"8 points off no standing!" He adds writing it down

"Bu-" Rebekah stops short when she sees the look on Alaric's face.

"This is going to be an interesting class" I whisper to Caroline who smiles at my comment.

"You can say that again"

**Rebekah**

"Okay, so now that that's done,what about everybody says the highlight of they're day!" Ric decides, as one of the cheerleaders passes the pillow back to him. I am about to volunteer but chose otherwise. I don't know what Rics problem is! I mean I am such a great student. He's such a wanker!

"I'll start!" Katherine says and I notice her shooting a look towards Caroline. Ric throws her the pillow, and I roll my eyes at the fact that when I did the same thing less then 10 minutes ago I got in trouble!

"The highlight of my day was when I saw Caroline and Klaus. They are just such great friends!" Katherine decides flashing my brother a smile. I feel there is some story behind this but don't care to ask.

"Um..Okay. "

Katherine smiles again before tossing the pillow to an unsuspecting Caroline who only manages to catch it because of her vampire reflexes.

"Um...I don't know, there wasn't really a highlight to my day" she mutters

"Are you sure cause I can think of a few things that-" Katherine starts but is cut off by Caroline who says

"Fine!" She pauses for a second before saying, "I guess the highlight of my day is when my dear friend Stefan agrees to go to homecoming and not sit around at home like a loner" Caroline says nudging Stefan who smiles

"Fine, I'll go" he mutters causing Caroline to clap excitedly. Wow, they have such a great friendship. I have to admit I truly admire the fact that the two of them can be so close while remaining friends

"Alright, next" Alaric instructs

Caroline looks around noticing nobody seems eager to go next. After a moment Katherine smiles evilly before saying, "Hey Caroline, why don't you pass it to Klaus" she suggests

Caroline looks nervous but Nik saves her by saying, "Oh yes luv, please do I would love to share"

Caroline throws the pillow to Klaus who catches it with ease and says, "the highlight of my day was when my dear elder brother Elijah was finally freed of the burden known as Katherine Peirce"

Katherine rolls her eyes and Damon shoots Nik a look. I laugh at this, because I for a fact know that Katherine broke up with Elijah, and has Damon thinking she was the innocent heartbroken one.

"Rebekah is something funny?" Alaric asks. I shake my head no, and he glares at me for a few extra seconds before turning to Nik.

Nik throws the pillow to Damon, who grabs it easily and turns to Elena. She returns his stare and I worry for what is about to go down.

"The highlight of my day will be when Elena says yes to coming to homecoming with me." He says with one of his signature smirks. I notice Ric face palming, while Elena looks shocked, angry, and a bit annoyed. Damon throws the pillow to her, and she looks down at it with disgust.

"No." She says, tossing it back to him.

"What do you mean no?" He responds catching the pillow and flinging it back at her. She catches it with one hand, and throws it with more force at him. He almost misses but stealthily catches it.

"No, I will not go to homecoming with you!" She says. She seems plain angry now, and gets out of her chair, pushing past all the others in the circle to get out. She heads towards the door, and Damon's gets up quickly grabbing her arm.

"Elena, can we talk about this?" He asks, pleading her with his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you just go talk to Katherine!" She says, before shoving his hand away and storming out, slamming the door behind her.

"This is better then cable!" Enzo says earning a look from Damon.

I raise my hand and say " can I go?"

Alaric looks at me, and leans back in his chair, whispering to himself, "Why Me."

**Hope you guys liked it! We'll try to update soon, but in the mean time don't forget to review! Let us know who _you_ think will end up going to homecoming together! let us know which couples you like to read about! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows! In response to some of them:**

**LightUpTheSky123- Glad you like the story, and yes Damon will be doing something big for Elena at homecoming, will it be enough to win her back? Find out soon!  
**

** LizzyWest- Nadia will actually be in the next chapter, you'll get to see some mother-daughter bonding between her and Katherine**

** Sibuna4260- Bonnie will be go to homecoming so she'll probably be in the next chapter, and Jeremy and Kol will come in soon as well**

**Anyway hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to review! **

**Caroline**

"Klaus, Caroline, would you two mind staying after a moment, I need to discuss something with you" Alaric says after the bell rings signaling classes are over for the day. I notice Katherine and a few others chuckle giving us suggestive looks. I freeze.

Klaus and I both nod avoiding eye contact. Ussually we're much calmer in situations like this, pretty used to being teased about haveing feelings for one another, but now that Katherine knows it's safe to say our secret is far from safe.

Stefan smiles handing one of my books off my desk to me "I guess I'll see you tonight" he says

No offense to Elena and Bonnie, but Stefan Salvatore is honestly one of my best freinds. He's smart, funny, kind, and one of the sweetest guys I know, I honestly don't know what I'd do without him.

I return his smile throwing my arms around him in a quick hug "so glad you're coming" I remind him

"Only for you" he says with a smirk before heading out of the classroom.

I turn back to see the classroom is empty except me, Klaus, and Alaric. This should be fun.

"What's going on Ric, should I be worried?" Klaus says with a gorgeous smile as he sits in Ric's chair putting his feet up on the desk. Ric is thankfully far too smart to say anything about klaus' deminor.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure how to say this" Ric says nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Just spit it out Ric" I say fustrated as I tap my foot on the floor, anxious for this converstion to end so I can go home and get ready for homecoming.

"Isn't she just adorable when she's irritated" Klaus says to Alaric shooting me a grin. I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed.

"Um..okay. Guys I know."

"Know?" Klaus and I say at the same time.

"Yah I... I know that you two are" he lowers his voice to a whisper, "Dating"

"Katherine" Klaus growls as he hops out of the chair and stomps twords the door looking ready to kill someone.

"Klaus!" I shreik as I race to grab his arm and stop him.

"Problem, luv?" He asks turning to me with a smile as if he weren't just about to run off and kill someone

"Klaus you can't just go kill Katherine" I scold him

"Why, I imagine the world would be a much better place without her" he counters

"Uh guys..."

"Its fine Alaric I got this" I assure him turning back to a fuming Klaus, "Look Klaus I'm angry with Katherine too, but you can't just go around killinng people when they anger you! One of the conditions of this relationship was no murder without necesity!"

"Guys"

"Shut it Alaric! And Caroline, this is very necassary!Katerina has had it coming to her for centuries, and yet I've held off on her execution because of this silly no murder rule, but I specifically told her not to tell a single soul, and yet she told Alaric of all people! She knew what the punishment would be, now its time she accepts it" Klaus tries to storm off again and I grab his jacket to stop him.

Before I can say anything Alaric cuts me off saying, "Guys, Katherine didn't tell me!"

Klaus and I are both very confused at this point considering no one else knows, "explain yourself!" Klaus orders.

Alaric sighs, "Well your crazy sister is failing my class and had to stay after for lunch to do an extra credit assignment, but she's so selfish she used all the forest green construction paper. I had to go get more, and while I was headed to the supplies closet, I heard the argueing, and being the great teacher that I am, I had to be sure everything was all right, so I was hiding behind a locker, and heard everything, and yeah. That's it. But I won't tell anyone!"

"You eavesdropped on us!" I yell, taking some steps toward him angrily

"No, no... I just listened in on your converersation without you knowing" Alaric says as if he were correcting us. He takes a few steps back as Klaus and I draw closer to him

"Do you want to know what happened to the last person who listened in on my conversation without me knowing?" Klaus says with a wiked smile

"No, but I get the distinct feeling they ended up dead or in a box" Alaric says a bit nervously backing up until Klaus has him cornered.

" That's a good guess, I mean there was a bit more torture involved but" klaus smiles evily I make a move to stop him but he brushes me off, "good thing you're my teacher though, Mr. Saltzman, can't have you failing me, and I'm sure you're smart enough to know not to tell anyone"

Alaric breathes a sigh of relief as he holds up his right hand, "your secret is safe with me" he assures us.

We nod all glad that this is almost over.

"So, if I may, can I ask why you haven't told anybody about... this. I mean if you can trust Katherine of all people with knowing this, why can't the rest of your friends know?" He asks. I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"I don't know mate, you're going to have to ask Caroline about that one" both men turn to me expextantly. I sigh tapping my foot nervously. I've been avoiding this question for a while, worried about how Klaus would react to the answer.

"Well... don't get mad but the truth is I'm just sorta nervous that when I tell everyone they're going to be really mad and dissapointed cause no offense but nobody really likes you here, they just sort of fear you and therefore tolirate you, and that's not how I feel, I mean I love you, but I'm just so worried there all going to hate me when they found out so... yah" I say without taking a breath.

I expect Klaus to get angry but instead he breaths out a sigh of relief, "Thank god luv, to be honest I was starting to worry you had actual feelings for Tyler and were using this whole 'lets not tell anybody' thing as an excuse to be with him too"

I laugh shaking my head stepping closer to him "Tyler's nice and all but I don't have feelings for him, I love you"

He gives me a gorgeous smile, " I love you too" he says pulling me into a kiss

**Damon**

"RIC, THAT WAS THE WORST PLAN EVER! How could you think that would work, I can't believe I called you smart!" I yell bursting through the door to Alaric's classroom. Not only had Elena rejected my offer, but she'd done it in front of the whole class.

When I walk into the classroom the first thing I notice is Klaus and Caroline making out next to an awkward looking Ric who turns to me when he hears my yelling. Klaus and Caroline break apart. Caroline looks up at me nervously before pushing Klaus away, slapping him, and shouting "Are you crazy! Why would you kiss me you creep"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it luv" Klaus says winking at her.

I roll my eyes at the two of them turning to Ric. "Well, are you going to apologize?"

He sighs, "Damon this is not my fault. When I told you to ask her to homecoming I meant with like flowers, not in the middle of class!"

"You should have been a bit more specific, now Elena hates me even more" I sigh, this had become one big mess.

"As intresting as this conversation is, I'm going to go" Klaus says heading to the door.

"Me too" Caroline squeaks following close behind him

"Going to go make out some more?" I tease

They both turn to me nervously, "Of course not I hate him! He basicly just attacked me with his lips, I would never-"

I cut her off "give it up Blondie I'm not stupid"

"Listen mate, as much as i wish it weren't true this was truly a misunderstanding" Klaus says stepping in. It's just so adorable how he tries to defend her.

"Guys, no need to put up the whole 'i hate you' act, I know" I say simply.

"Know..." Caroline starts obviosly holding on to the false hope that I don't actually know what I actually know.

"That you two are all dating and in love like Romeo and Juliet except a bit more tragic" I say simply slouching down in Rics chair, glaring at him.

"How do you know?" They both ask at the same time

I smirk "Oh, so you're one of those couples"

They both glare at me obviously still expecting an answer. I let out a deep breath before standing up slowly and leaning against the wall.

"During lunch, I noticed that Katherine was feeling extra touchy. All the hugs were a bit odd. So, later on I questioned her about it and she ended up admitting she was trying to get my phone. She didn't want to tell me why, but when I checked my phone I found the picture she was trying to delete from my messages. She had succeeded. Except, I have it set so all the photos people send me are automatically downloaded." I explain, recalling our conversation. I pull out my phone and find the picture showing the couple the picture of them kissing by the lockers. "Adorable right? I'm thinking of making it my screensaver."I say with a smile. Klaus grabs for my phone and I pull away.

"Damon! Come on, just delete the picture." Caroline says a whining tone entering her voice.

"I don't know. I feel like it would just be wrong of me to keep this picture from facebook. Instagram. Twitter."I say enjoying the look that rises on her face.

"If you dare even think of posting that-" Klaus starts, before being cut off.

"Damon won't post anything. Right damon." Ric says turning to me. I roll my eyes, and turn to Ric.

"Uh-huh. Although I feel as if there is something I would need to help remind me not to talk." I decide.

"Oh I can give you a reminder." The hybrid says walking twoards me.

"Relax. I just want Caroline to help me out. Just a bit." I say causing the blond to pipe up. Klaus raises an eyebrow and glances twoards Caroline.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Just talk to Elena for me." I say casually, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Caroline smiles at this and trys not to laugh, but fails. Klaus gives me a knowing look, and I ignore him. Meanwhile Alaric shakes his head and laughs lightly.

"Its not a big deal! Just tell her you think she should give me a second chance." I explain, running a hand through my hair.

"It's that bad mate?" Klaus says, sitting down on the side of Rics desk. I roll my eyes, and turn to caroline.

"Its cute, really. But I don't think so.." Caroline says with a smile.

"Caroline, you don't really have a choice here. Its that or..." I say holding up the phone.

"Oh trust me if Caroline doesn't want to she doesn't have to. I'm just seeing how this plays out." Klaus throws in.

"Please?" I say practically choking the word out.

"You really do love her don't you." Caroline says as if she just figured out a jigsaw puzzle.

"Shut up! Are you going to do it or not?" I yell, while she smiles excitedly.

"Fine! But if you tell anyone-"

"I won't tell. In case you haven't realized I don't have many friends." I cut her off. She nods and turns to Klaus.

"Let's go. I'll talk to her tonight." she says, grabbing his hand, and pulling him twoards the door.

"Great. I'll see you later Ric. Hopefully by then you get some better plans." I say following them out. Ric mummers "stupid teens"as we leave and I roll my eyes, before closing the door, and finally leaving.

**Hope you Liked it! Next chapter will be everyone getting ready for homecoming and will include several peoples POV. Don't forget to let us know what you're thinking, do you like the Klaroline relationship? Do you think Elena will forgive Damon? How much longer will Klaroline be able to keep their relationship a secret? Let us know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everyone! Hope you've all been enjoying our story, this chapter deals with everyone getting ready for homecoming and is our longest one yet! in response to some of your reviews:**

**Amazing Awesome- That's definitely an interesting idea considering we haven't put much thought into who Nadia's father is, so you've certainly given us something to think about. And Lexi will be making a guest appearance in a few chapters so just watch out for her. Thanks for the support!**

**danielleerae23- There will be a lot of Steroline coming up in these next few chapters, because Stefan and Klaus are such close friends (Klefan scenes coming soon) you might not get to see Klaus jealous over the Steroline relationship (still there's always Caroline/Tyler to think about) Although you will get to see a bit of a jealous Stefan when he starts to realize Caroline may have a thing for Klaus, Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**

Elena Gilbert sighs taking a deep breath trying to avoid the stare of her ex boyfriend who walks in the room taking a seat next to her.

"Elena" he greets

"Damon" she replies simply

She turns away from him and focuses on the door while he keeps his stare on her. Then, Caroline walks into the room wearing sunglasse and a dark sweat shirt with the hood pulled up, obviouslly trying to avoid being noticed.

"Hey Caroline Forbes!" Damon shouts causing all the students in the classroom to turn o her and burst into laughter

Caroline groans throwing the glasses off glaring at him as she takes a seat behind Elena in the back of the class. Once she is seated the laughter dies down, but the students continue to whisper while glancing at her not so subtly and chuckling.

"Thanks Damons" she growls.

"Anytime Sweetheart" he says with a smile

Stefan and Klaus walk in next, Klaus glaring at everyone who freezes the moment they see him. They all looked torn between laughing and cowering in fear and end up doing a mixture of both. Stefan takes a seat next to Caroline giving her a reasuring smile while Klaus slips in the seat next to Damon who is obviosly trying hard not to laugh

"Any news on the incident?" Klaus asks him shooting a worried look at Caroline.

Damon smiles evily, "I'll talk to you at lunch"

Just then everyone in the group turns to the door to see Rebekah and Enzo walking in laughing together. "When did that happen?" Damon says sounding a mixture of confused, mad, and disgusted.

They all shrug, Stefan muttering "Well a lot of strange things happened last night"

Just then Alaric walks in the classroom saying "I feel we have a lot to talk about considering the... events that took place last night, who would like to go first?"

**Yesterday evening**

**Caroline**

"Yes I know but I honestly dont think he'll say anything" I assure Klaus.

Although we are talking over the phone I can tell he is smirking as he says, "Hopefully, if he values his life"

"Well this is Damon so threatning him probably won't work, which is why I'm talking to Elena" I reply. I sit in my car outside the Gilbert house with my dress and accessories in the back seat.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he assures me

I smile "It's okay, I mean I'm certianly not Damon's biggest fan, but Elenas happy with him and he loves her so I'll put in a good word"

"Alright luv, I should get going it's a bit hectic here as usual, see you tonight" he says

I smile again in spite of myself, "Of course, I love you"

"Love you too Caroline"

**ELENA**

"You look perfect Care" I assure her as she spins around one more time looking in the mirror. Caroline had come over so I could help her get ready since she needs to be at the school early to make sure everything was ready.

"Are you sure? I want to look good for, you know, Tyler" she says with a small smile

I nod, "Tyler will be the luckiest guy there" I return

She smiles sitting down on the edge of my bed playing with a lock of her golden blonde hair. "Speaking of guys, you going with anyone tonight?" She asks casually

I shake my head, "No, sadly I'm flying solo"

"Well you don't have to go alone, didn't Damon ask you" she recalls

I let out a slight laugh shaking my head "Yes, although I much rather go alone then with him"

"Why?... I mean I know you two broke up, but why go alone when you have a perfectly willing hot guy just begging for you to accompany him" she reasons

I sigh slumping down on the bed next to her "Things are really confusing for us right now, I'm not just going to forget everything that happened for the night and pretend we're just some normal happy couple, I honestly can't believe he had the nerve to ask me to homecoming in front of the whole class" I mutter shaking my head

"Well that's Damon for you but still..." she trails off

I shake my head "Since when are you Damon's biggest fan?"

"Look Elena, to be perfectly honest I don't like Damon, some may say I hate him,but the one good thing he has going for him is that he loves you, and I'm pretty sure for some crazy reason you love him too, so as your friend I think the right thing to do is remind you of that and make sure you at least consider giving him a second chance, because even though he's a rude, arrogant, jerk, who doesn't know the definition of sorry... I mean he's Damon and you're Elena and even though it seems wrong some how you two make it work, you make it right for you" she says giving me a smile and putting a hand on my shoulder

I sigh, I had been very resistant to forgiving Damon after what he did, especially after everything going on now with Katherine, but if Caroline of all people thinks I should forgive him, maybe I should give him a second chance.

I smile, "You're right Care, I'll talk to him"

She returns my smile throwing her arms around me in a hug, "That's great Elena, I want you to be happy, even if it is with Damon"

"You're a good friend Caroline"

**STEFAN**

"Aww look at my baby brother getting all dressed up to impress a girl who thinks they're just BFF's for life" I turn to see Damon leaning against my door frame dressed in a black suit.

I roll my eyes, "I wouldn't talk if I were you Damon, at least Caroline talks to me"

I know it was a bit of a low blow considering how wrecked Damon has been over his break up with Elena, but he doesn't know the first thing about Caroline and I, and his constant teasing doesn't do much to help the situation. I had only confided in him about my feelings for Caroline because I felt there was no one else I could talk to. I mean, Elena was Caroline's best friend and my ex, Klaus had some weird obsession with Caroline, and Rebekah was... Rebekah. So I had told Damon, mostly because I was feeling guilty about liking Caroline while she was with Tyler, but Damon had done nothing to help the situation, in fact he basically just made it worst.

"And yet, my chances with Elena are still better then yours with Blondie" he says with a smirk as he walks into my room.

I sigh "So I presume that means Elena said no to your offer, great move by the way asking her in front of the entire class, real smooth"

He chuckles softly as he puts a hand on my shoulder, "oh brother, I was starting to worry you didn't have a sense of humour"

I sigh as I look back in the mirror adjusting my tie and running a hand through my hair. I turn to see Damon smiling at me evily.

"You know I'm totally team Steroline and all but I should warn you that Caroline has a major thing for Klaus" he says.

I turn to him raising an eyebrow, "What gave you that impression?" I ask

He smirks again, "Call it a feeling, I'm just saying I wouldn't give my hopes up"

I sigh grabbing my bag, " Whatever, I have to go, I'm helping Caroline set up"

"Suprise suprise" he says smirking "I have to go too, I'm picking up Katherine" he adds

Now it's my turn to smirk, "You're taking Katherine?"

He rolls his eyes, "No, we just have to go... do something before homecoming tonight" he decides.

"Have fun with that" I say as I exit the room

"Have fun trying to win over Blondie, you vs Klaus can't wait"

**Katherine**

"What about this one" I say holding up a strapless emerald green dress.

Nadia shakes her head giving the dress a thumbs down. She lounges on my bed watching me as I try and decide which dress to wear to homecoming.

I nod in agreement to her decision. "At least you don't completely lack taste" I say as I toss the dress aside.

"Is this about me going with Matt to homecoming? I thought you liked him" she says raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "Matt's sweet and cute and all, but _My_ daughter can do better. Not to mention he practically worships me" I say

She chuckles, "Don't all men?" She jokes

I smile approvingly as I pull the next dress out of my closet smiling. I hold it up to her and her eyes light up, "Perfect" she decides

"Perfect" I agree.

"So, are you getting all dressed up to impress Elijah?" She says with a smirk raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I roll my eyes, "Nope, I broke up with him this afternoon" I explain as I lie down on the bed next to where she's sitting

"Why, I thought you liked him" she says, her tone remaining neutral

"I did and I do, but things with Elijah they just weren't as fun anymore, I want to be with someone a bit more exciting" I decide standing up and pulling out my phone

"A man exciting enough to hold the attention of Katherine Pierce, good luck finding that" she says in reply.

I shoot her a smile rolling my eyes before dialing a number on my phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way" Damon answers

I smile in spite of myself before saying, "Did you get it?"

I can practically see him smirking, "Of course, I presume you have everything as well" he replies.

I smile evilly and notice Nadia looking over at me a bit confused, "I'm working out a few details, but I'll have it all ready in time"

"Excellent, see you soon?"

"Can't wait" I say with a smile as I hang up, tossing my phone on the bed.

"Who was that?" Nadia asks almost immediately

"Damon" I say simply as I begin to chose the jewelry to go with my dress.

"Oh, _Damon_" She says giving me a look.

I roll my eyes, "Calm down we're just friends"

"Since when does Katherine Pierce have friends?" She asks raising an eyebrow

"I'm trying something new" I respond with a smile.

She laughs lightly, "Alright, I have to go get ready, have fun with _Damon_" she says with a smirk.

I too can't help but smile, "Trust me I will, we have big plans for tonight" and with that she laughs one more time before leaving. If only she knew.

**Klaus**

"You? Go to a dance? Ha! Who would ask _you_ to a dance?" Mikael says laughing at the idea

I clench my fist trying not to rip his head off knowing that will only end badly for me. "Nobody asked me, I'm going alone" I say simply.

"Ha! How expected, always a loner Niklaus, then again I pity any woman dumb enough to waste her time with you. What about you Elijah, I'm sure you have a date unlike this waste of space over here" Mikael says nodding his head at me. I remind myself to remain calm.

Elijah sits in the arm chair across from Mikael reading a book, obviously trying to avoid our conversation. He sighs putting his book down.

"Actually father Katerina and I broke up today, so I no longer have anyone to accompany me to the dance" he says a bit nervously.

"You idiot! Letting that girl get away? The one girl you date who's presence doesn't disgust me and what do you do? You scare her off, forcing her to leave you for someone far better I'm sure! You disgust me almost as much as your brother!"

Elijah puts his head down in shame while I decide to cut in, "Actually, it was Elijah here who broke up with Katherine" I explain

"Ha! As if this imbusole broke up with that fine young woman! Next thing you know you'll be telling me Niklaus here won prom king!" he laughs as if it were the funniest thing that could happen.

I sigh, ever since Mikael had found my siblings and I ten years ago our mother had used her last days to make a spell binding his life with ours so that he wouldn't kill us. Another part of this spell was we were all bound so that we could not leave the family house to live anywhere else, unless it was some sort of emergency situation, as if living with Mikael was going to make us all bond and become one big happy family. The only thing it managed to accomplish was making my life a nightmare.

Just then Rebekah walks in to the room, still dressed In her school clothes. "Daughter, tell me that not all my children are complete disappointments, with whom are you going to this silly dance thing with?" Mikael asks

"I'm not going" She says simply plopping down on the couch.

"I thought you we're going with Matt" Elijah says

Rebekah shakes her head angrily "That jerk just called, says he's breaking up with me, that I'm too clingy and occasionally scary, can you believe that! Me, clingy and scary! That stupid wanker!" She yells shaking her head.

A rare moment in history then occurs because Mikael and I both break into laughter. We both stop immediately after glaring at each other before Mikael turns back to Rebekah

"You foolish girl letting that pathetic human boy break your heart. If you were truly my daughter you'd go prove your worth by ripping him to pieces and making him beg for mercy like a true Mikealson!"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "No thanks, I'm not going to go murder some poor human because he angers me, I'm not Klaus" she says shooting me a look

"Ha! This boy is far too weak to ever exact revenge like that! I must admit you and Elijah truly disgust me with your behavior I expect better from you two your suppose to be slightly less pathetic then this one!"

I decide I can't take any more of this and shoot up off the couch, "I'll be going then" I say heading to the door.

"Have fun Niklaus, dancing alone!" The last thing I hear as I exit the house is the sick sound of Mikael's laughter

**Damon**

I stop my car parking in front of Katherine's house and step out onto the sidewalk. I look up at the house which doesn't exactly scream Katherine Pierce. It is a decent sized town house with a wrap around porch and a white picket fence that circles the perfectly manicured lawn. Katherine lives here along with her daughter, Nadia, and a human family she has compelled to not question her and, most importantly, never let anybody in without her permission (So klaus doesn't come and kill her in her sleep).

I walk onto the porch and ring the doorbell staring at the bright red door. Almost immediately the door swings open

"Damon!" Ms. Winchester greets with a wide smile on her face.

Ms. Winchester, first name being Abigail, is a small women in her late thirties. She has short cut golden blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. As far as I can tell she considers Katherine a room mate of sorts and always greets me warmly knowing her and I are friends.

"Hey, Ms. Winchester, Katherine here?" I ask, although I know the answer.

She smiles widely "Of course, she's right up stairs" Abigail steps aside and I nod walking into the house. Right away I am greeted by two smiling faces. Abigail's children, Andy and Lea, both run up to me and tackle me into hugs.

"Damon! Damon! Damon! Damon! Damon!" they cheer as they bounce around me

I don't even have to turn around as I outstretch a hand and catch a football just in time considering it was hurtling full speed at my head. Once I catch it I hurtle it back at its owner all in one swift movement.

"Dang it!" Shouts a little boy as he races over to join his sibling. Colton.

Abigail has three children, triplets, Andy, Lea, and Colton. Andy has short blonde hair with bright blue eyes, while Lea has light brown hair and hazel eyes, and Colton has Long dark brown hair with the same blue-green eyes as his mother. All three kids are crazy all the time, to say the least, and are on some sort of constant sugar high. Katherine swears she hates them all and that one day she will lose her temper and eat them, but I'm pretty sure she secretly loves them and enjoys the feeling of having younger siblings.

"Nice try Colton" I laugh at the boy who furrows his brows.

"How do you do that?" He whines.

Colton is a NFL player in the making and is constantly throwing around a football. One time he was tossing it around with Andy and accidentally hurled it at my face, but being a vampire and all I caught it with ease. Colton was surprised by my reflexes, obviously, and has made it his mission to catch me off guard one day and continuously throws the ball at my head, hitting everyone else but me in the process.

"I'm a vampire" I say smiling as I give him a high five.

He rolls his eyes, "yah right" he mutters.

"You don't even sparkle" Lea adds helpfully.

I laugh at their ignorance before saying, "You're right, so how's Katherine guys?" I ask with a smirk. They all seem to cringe at the name

"She's mean!" Andy decides

"And scary" Lea adds

"And hot!" Colton says with a bright smile

I laugh at this turning to their mother who is also chuckling at Colton's obvious crush on Katherine.

"Same old same old then right" I say as I begin digging in my bag,"Anyway I got you guys something" I say pulling out a large jars that contains 7 pounds of gummy bears.

"Candy!" They all shriek snatching the jar and racing over to the table as they begin snatching handfuls of the treat and throwing them into their mouths.

"That was very sweet of you Damon, all though, they'll probably never sleep again" Abigail says chuckling.

I smile in return before turning to the staircase, "I'm gonna head upstairs" I tell her

She nods, "You look very handsome by the way, where are you two headed?" She asks

"Homecoming" I say with a smirk. She nods and I turn away heading upstairs were I bump into Nadia.

"Damon" she greets with a smile "You look nice" she says. The two of us are on okay terms, we don't have anything against each other, but we're also far from friends.

"You too" I say simply. She wears a simple, short, black strapless dress and her hair is styled curly like her moms

"She's in her room" She explains.

I nod before taking the stairs two at a time. As I near the door, I see Katherine examining herself in the mirror and stop walking for a moment. She's wearing a dark black gown that flows all the way down to the floor perfectly. She pairs it with a layered diamond necklace that sparkles almost as brightly as her diamond earings. She wears silver heels that seem much too high for any normal girl to walk in. With her hair curled as always she looks gorgeous, not that I would ever admit it to her.

She notices me, and turns around, the dress twirling around with her.

"What do you think?" She asks giving me a flirty smile.

"Very elegant, Miss Petrova." I decide. She rolls her eyes as she walks over to me.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Salvatore." She jokes, fixing my tie. I hear giggiling and turn around to see three heads peeping out from the staircase. Katherine pushes past me and walks over to the staircase, looking down at the children.

"I'm going to count to three and you better be gone by then." Katherine threatens. Anyone else from Alaric to maybe even me, would have responded quickly to this, but the children just laugh, and eat a few more gummy bears.

"I'm sorry..Miss Patrova." Colton says causing the others to laugh. Katherine narrows her eyes at him, which just makes them laugh harder.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to interrupt you guys, Mr. Salvatore." Lea says flashing me a grin. I stand behind Katherine and respond by sticking my tounge out at the young girl, who copies my face in response. Katherine turns around and hits me with her clutch.

"Don't engage!" She says sternly, but I notice the slight grin on her face. "Now move!"

She pushes past the three and I follow her down the stairs. As we walk towards the exit, Abagail squeals. Yes. She squeals.

"You two look adorable! Can I take a picture, just one?" She exclaims, fumbuling in a drawer for a while before pulling out a camera.

"No." Katherine says pulling me towards the door. I stay put and she shoots me a look.

"Katherine, you heard the woman. She just wants one pcture and who are we to deny her of that." I say, causing Abagail to nod along happily, and Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Fine! One picture." She says. She walks over to me, and stands by my side putting on a bright smile. I wrap my arm around her waist, and put on a smile myself. The camera flashes once. Then Twice. Then a third time. Before the camera flashes once more Katherine pulls me away using her vampire speed to force me out the house, slamming the door behind her.

I laugh at the annoyed expression on her face, which causes her to playfully hit me.

"With that woman, one picture means fifty! And as you know, I have things to do." She grunts, fixing her hair, which was already perfect.

"Did you get the stuff?" I ask, my expression turning a bt more serious.

"Yep, its in the trunk." She responds nodding towards her car.

I nod, and am about to suggest we leave before the dance is over, but hear a banging. We both turn and see the children in the upstairs window. They make kissy faces at us while giggling. Katherine picks up a nearby rock and flings it at the window. It breaks through the glass and the kids scream, their foot steps echoing as they run out of the room.

I turn to her and she shrugs, before walking towards the car. I follow closely behind and we both get it. Katherine starts the car and turns to me with a smile.

"Operation Klaroline is a go."

**Hope you liked it! So what do you guys think? What is the big 'incident' that occurred at the dance? Will Caroline's talk with Elena work? What are Stefan's chances with Caroline? Do you prefer Matt with Rebekah or Nadia? Do you like having Mikael in the story? Do you like the triplets? What are Damon and Katherine up to/ What is operation Klaroline? Find out soon! We'll probably update around Thursday or Friday, don't forget to review and let us know what you're thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey everybody! Thanks so much for all these great reviews/favorites/ follows, we appreciate your feedback so much! You've been asking a lot of questions, so just to cover a few things:**

**Sibuna4260- Kol will actually make his first appearance in this chapter and play a some what important role in the story. Fin on the other hand... Well we haven't found much use for him in the storyline yet so for now let's assume he's on the other side with his dear mother. Thanks for all your support!**

**Daniellerae23- there will definitely be some Matt/Rebekah to come in this story, but for now we're going to play out a situation were Rebekah starts getting closer to a certain accented someone causing Matty to get jealous. As for Delena they may have a long road ahead of them but this story has a Delena endgame, so don't get too worried! Great hearing from you! **

**1TVDFan- Don't worry as long as Katherine has her Oreos the kids should be safe ;)**

**Gemma- Damon/Katherine are just friends for now, that May or may not develop into something more later, but for now Damon is still madly in love with Elena. And don't worry, There will be some more Kalijah in this story, so stay tuned!**

**Okay, I think thats all. Anyway hope you all enjoy this, Homecoming chapter part 2! There will be a lot of new characters coming in this chapter (Bonnie, Jeremy, Kol, ect) so enjoy!**

"I feel we have a lot to talk about considering the... events that took place last night, who would like to go first?" Alaric looks around to see a classroom full of kids, with not one looking slightly eager to volunteer

"I want to go first!" Rebekah says raising her hand with a bright smile.

"Anyone else?" Alaric asks hopefully looking around causing Rebekah to frown, "literally anyone"

"Not even you Stefan?" Alaric says looking at the boy hopefully. Stefan shakes his head no and Alaric sighs.

"Fine, Rebekah if you must" Rebekah claps excitedly as she grasps the 'truth pillow' in her hands.

"Well i personally feel that last night's events were extremely humorous and that whoever thought of that is truly a genius" she says with a large smile earning a few glares, including one from Alaric, and a few laughs.

"I agree with Rebekah" Enzo decides nodding as he catches the pillow with ease.

"That answer is wrong Enzo" Alaric decides.

"My bad mate" Enzo says rolling his eyes. He knew very well that Alaric hated him almost as much as he hated Rebekah.

"My name is MR. SALTZMAN, not mate! Five points off! And pass the pillow, don't be greedy"

Enzo sighs but passes the pillow to Katherine who is chuckling.

"I personally feel, well hungry, but there's no need for a snack run Matty I'm in a good mood. Anyway, I also feel that whoever thought of the plan that unfolded last night is truly a genius with a passion for creating hilarious scenarios, and that if we ever were to find out who this person or people are that we should reward them for there brilliance and send them off to some fancy school like Harvard were they can go share there excellence and their amazing idea creating skills with the rest of the population of smart people so that amazing acts like this May be carried on for generations to come". Katherine decided wearing a large smile as she explains. Ric looks about ready to scold her for what she said but decides it probably won't do any good.

Klaus glares at her angrily as she says this but makes no move to stop her. He knows the last thing Caroline needs is him exacting his revenge on every person who found the situation funny, considering that would mean getting rid of the majority of the school.

After a moment Katherine tosses the pillow to Damon, still laughing. Damon catches the pillow with ease and says, "To sum it up I feel like what Katherine says is completely true and that the situation was so hilarious all we can think to do is award whoever did this"

Alaric sighs shaking his head, "Now Damon that's not a very nice thing to say considering how the... Incident affected some people" he scolds.

Damon rolls his eyes before smirking at Ric, "I'm also wondering how that person felt standing in line at Home Depot buying the supplies to carry out the plan" he says giving Ric a knowing look. This shuts Alaric up.

Damon then passes the pillow to Elena who is glaring at him. "I feel that whoever did this is a stupid Jerk! Who has a bad sense of humor and way too much free time on their hands" she says glaring now at Katherine who just rolls her eyes.

Elena tosses the pillow aimlessly and it is caught by a cheerleader who smiles evilly, "I agree with what Damon said, and it also feel that the victims of this incident got what was coming to them" she says sending a wink in Damon's direction and smiling evilly at Caroline causing a few of her friends to giggle

Klaus bursts out of his chair and snatches the pillow from the girl, "I believe it's my turn" he growls. Alaric nods nervously.

"Right Klaus just remember to use... Nice words" Alaric decides

**Caroline**

"No! Eddie when I said to move it to the left I meant my left not your left! Fix it now before the whole night is ruined because of your incompetence!"

"A bit harsh don't you think Care?" Stefan says smirking at me.

I sigh trying to calm down as I pace back and forward running a hand through my hair to fix any misplaced strands. "I... I just want everything to be perfect" I say.

He smiles, "And with you in charge, it will be"

I smile in return, "Have I ever told you that you're an amazing friend, like I seriously don't deserve you" I say finally standing still.

He smirks as he replies, "You may have mentioned it once or twice"

We both chuckle softly and I turn, my gaze once again falling on the group of teens putting the finishing touches on the gym where the dance will be held. After a second I turn back to see Stefan staring at me. I catch his gaze and we stare into each others eyes for a moment before he smiles and turns away slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight, if it isn't obvious" he compliments me.

"Really? I don't look like some crazy, raving, perfectionist who has spent the past two hours yelling at people" I say causing us both to break into laughter

"No, but I'm sure you could make that look work too" he responds.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I reply.

He smiles again before turning away, "I'm gonna go check outside make sure everything out there is 'perfect' " he decides "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone" he adds

I hit him playfully before he walks off and I turn back to the scene in front of me. The theme for homecoming is black and white, so all the decorations are that color. I'm starting to relax deciding Stefan is right when I notice something that I cant help but let drive me crazy.

"MARTY! Marty that sign is crooked fix it now!" I order the young boy who nods and rushes off to fix his mistake.

"Torturing Freshmen are we?"

I turn around and a smile creeps on to my face as I see him. He wears an all black suit and looks gorgeous, as usual. "Klaus"

"Caroline" he pauses looking me up and down taking a breath, "You look truly stunning" he says with a warm smile as he steps closer to me.

I want to jump into his arms right then and there but I remind myself I'm in public. "What are you doing here" I ask my tone remaining neutral.

"Here to see you" he pauses giving me another dazzling smile, "Things at home are well, the same. Mikael as unpleasant as always, but he said something that... Bothered me a bit. I just wanted to come here, see you, be reminded that I'm still the luckiest man in the world"

I smile and all of the sudden where we are no longer matters, "Don't let what Mikael says bother you, Klaus Mikaelson you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and if anyone's lucky here, it's me"

He takes a step closer tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "What did I ever do to deserve you" he says looking at me wistfully.

"You didn't have to do anything, you were you, and that's more than enough for me" I say meaning every word.

"I love you Caroline" he says gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too Klaus" with that he pulls me into a passionate kiss. At first I kiss him back, but then reality hits me and I use all my will power to pull away.

"Klaus" I say trying to push him away.

"_Caroline_" he replies simply before pulling me closer to him.

After a few more moments I finally manage to push him off me quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed us. Thankfully, nobody seems to be paying us any attention.

I sigh turning to him, I can tell he's hurt but he doesn't show it. I grab his hand gently, "As much as I would love to stand here kissing you and to walk around hand and hand all the time, I just... I'm not ready to tell people yet. I'm sorry but-"

He cuts me off pulling his hand away, "No worries luv, I should probably leave now anyway. I'm sure Tyler will be here any minute now to pick up his date"

He turns to leave but I grab his arm pulling him to me as I rest a hand on his shoulder, "Klaus, I already told you Tyler means nothing to me. I love you and only you, and no matter who I'm with tonight I'll be thinking of you" I assure him.

He pauses for a second before giving me a weak smile. "Alright" he mutters simply.

Just then Stefan walks up to the two of us raising an eyebrow. "Hey Klaus, what you doing here?" He asks.

Before Klaus can answer I smile saying, "Klaus is going to help us set up"

"Yep, you know me mate, always helping" Klaus says sending Stefan a smirk.

Stefan pauses for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before smiling again. "The more the merrier I suppose, we should get moving though, people should start arriving soon"

**Rebekah**

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" I hear an accented voice say behind me. I turn around to see none other then Enzo standing behind me.

"Drinking coffee. That is normally what people do at Starbucks." I explain, raising my coffee cup for him to see.

"I would have thought that Rebekah Mikealson queen of the school would be going to homecoming." He says before taking the seat across from mine.

"Well a queen can't necasarily go to homecoming without being asked by a king. or a prince. Or someone of the male species of any kind." I respond before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Matt didn't ask you?" He questions. I laugh drily.

"No. I'm too scary and clingy for him! Can you believe that garbage? What a wanker." I say, causing Enzo to laugh.

"His loss. Now I get to sit here drinking coffee with a beautiful original vampire." He responds, causing me to smile for the first time today.

"Only problem with that is you don't have a coffee." I point out after a moment.

He smiles before grabbing mine and taking a long drink.

"Now you don't either. Pumpkin spice?" He says raising an eyebrow.

I nod, "Yes. And since there's no more pumpkin or spice left, would you like to come to my place. Considering you don't have better plans."

"I wouldn't say all the spice is gone." he says winking, before getting up and heading for the door. I roll my eyes and follow.

**Bonnie**

I sigh in frustration before exiting the car. I slam the door behind me.

"Bonnie! I'm sorry." Jeremy yells getting out and walking around to reach me. He grabs my arm and looks at me pleadingly.

"i'm sorry to. That you ruined a perfect date." I say before yanking my arm back and walking towards the school entrance that now has a giant banner that says 'Homecoming 2014' in glittery black letters.

"The night's not ruined. You know that saying, the more the merrier!" he calls after me, following closey behind. I stop and turn around, my short blacK and white polka dot dress spinning sharply.

"Yes. That phrase applies to a party, or a barbecue! Not to a date!" I exclaim, causing Jeremy to sigh.

"I dont know what to say Bonnie." He says giving me a gentle look.

"Say that you were joking when you said that you invited Kol Mikealson to be a third wheel for homecoming!" I yell. Jeremy stares over my shoulder, and I'm confused until I hear him speak.

"Sorry Luv, but I'm sure lying to you would only make the situation worst." I hear the devil himself say. I turn around and Kol flashes me a smile. He wears an all white tux with a black tie, the same way Jeremy does.

"You planned matching outfits." I say with a fake smile, turning back to Jeremy.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence?"Jeremy tries, putting on a smirk.

I roll my eyes muttering "unbelievable."

I push past Kol and head inside, ignoring Kol saying "Somebody's being a real witch." and especially ignoring Jeremy's light laughter.

**Elena**

"Caroline!" I say with a sigh. She is for the at least twentieth time today rearranging the snacks. I arrived a while ago and already feel like driving the Wooden spoon that lays in the punch bowl through my heart.

"What." she responds innocently, turning around to face me. I give her a knowing look and she simply shrugs before returning to her duties. Stefan chuckles lightly as I shoot him a look. He is helping Klaus put up a fallen banner.

The sound of the doors closing causes all of us to turn towards the entrance. Bonnie storms in angrily and plops down in the seat next to me.

"What's wrong, Did your broom run out of gas On the way here?" Klaus jokes, causing Caroline to laugh. I give her a look and she bites her lip.

"If I hear one more witch joke I am going to scream." She says with clenched teeth.

"Relax luv! No need to turn anyone into a frog." I hear Kol Mikealson say as he walks into the room, Jeremy trailing behind. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"That's it." Bonnie yells getting up, but in an instant Kol is in front of her pushing her back down.

"I wouldn't luv." he says simply.

"I'm not your luv." She responds smacking his hand away.

"Kol, leave her alone." Jeremy says as he reaches us. I quickly notice how him and Kol are twinning.

"Me and Bonnie are just playing around. Right Luv?" He questions with a smirk. Bonnie groans. With that she gets up again pushing past Kol and brushing off Jeremy when he tries to stop her from leaving.

Caroline and I both exchange a look and nod before rushing after her. We follow her to the girls bathroom which is surprisingly empty except for Bonnie. "You okay?" I ask her.

She sighs running a hand through her hair, "I'm fine. I've just had enough nonsense from the Originals to last me a life time" se replies.

"So Jeremy invited Kol?" I ask for Clarification

She nods, "Yep, as he put it, 'the more the merrier' " she says rolling her eyes.

I chuckle at how foolish my baby brother can be and I notice Caroline crack a smile too."So why weren't you here today?" She asks Bonnie

"Jeremy decided to take me to diner and a Movie to celebrate our 4 month anniversary" she explains.

I smile "that was sweet of him" I add. It can be a bit awkward having one of my best friends date my brother so I try to remain neutral when it comes to conversations about Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Yep, and we were having a great time too, until Kol showed up, spoiled the whole movie within the first five minutes, then got us thrown out of the restraunt because he kept insulting the waiter"

Caroline and I chuckle as Bonnie groans, "If I had it my way we'd have been rid of that Original Family of psychos a long time ago" she mumbles

I notice Caroline stiffen as she tries to casually remark, "There not all bad"

Bonnie and I both turn to her raising an eyebrow. She pauses nervously biting her lip before saying, "I mean... Elijah's nice"

"Elijah's not nice, he's polite, which means he has enough manners to rip peoples hearts out in private, unlike Klaus who does it out in the open for everyone to see" Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"You know Klaus hasn't killed anyone in almost a year" Caroline counters

"That we know of" Bonnie mutters

"Since when did you become such a big fan of the originals?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

She plays with her hair and begins to pace back and forward. "I just... they... They've had really hard lives, their father is all mean and evil and tried to eat them, so maybe we just shouldn't judge them, I mean you know that old saying, don't judge a book by its cover"

"We're not judging them based on their covers, we're judging them based on the chapters full of them murdering and torturing innocent people" Bonnie says looking a bit irritated now.

"Yah, no offense Care, but having daddy issues doesn't make up for half the things they've done, I mean look at Stefan and Damon their father literally killed them, and they don't go around murdering people to compensate" I add.

"Well Stefan doesn't, Damon on the other hand..." She trails off and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Damon has made mistakes but he's far from Klaus" I correct her.

"Why, because Damon's slightly less homicidal when he's around you? Maybe Klaus just needs someone to love him unconditionally, someone he feels he has to prove himself to, maybe then he wouldn't go around murdering people, have you considered that!"

"Right, so he's not some crazy evil hybrid serial killer, he's just lonely" Bonnie mutters rolling her eyes

Caroline looks angry for some reason but remains quiet. I have no idea why she's getting so worked up over this whole Klaus situation but I decide to put the argument to rest.

"Look Care, I get that you're trying to see the good in Klaus, trying to find some redeemable qualities but you should Just consider the possibility that someone that bad might not have any good left in them" I try.

She sighs shaking her head, "I should get back to the dance" she mutters and with that she rushes out of the bathroom

I sigh turning to Bonnie, "Should we go?" I ask her.

She exhales a breath " I suppose I'm going to have to deal with the jerky Original baby brother eventually, might as well get it over with" she mutters.

I nod and the two of us exit the girls room and turn down the hall that leads back to the gym. As we walk down the hall I notice two people headed towards the gym laughing. I immediately recognize them as Damon and Katherine.

"You go ahead, I need to take care of something" I tell Bonnie as we reach the door that leads into the gym. She follows my line of vision and nods.

"Want me to stay?" She offers

I shake my head, "I can handle this"

**Damon**

"You have to admit there's a lot of irony behind the situation" I say with a grin.

"How so?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Katherine Pierce ending up in a house with the only three children, possibly in the whole world, that don't ask how high when she says jump and don't run away crying when she starts counting" I say chuckling causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

"That's because they're insane, literally. I mean all they do is eat sugar and watch way too much tv, I mean if I had a dollar for every time they stayed up late watching horror movies I would be rich enough to buy the Oreo company, save Mattt some money and all" she says smirking.

I stop the car in the school parking lot and exit the vehicle, walking around to the passenger side and holding Katherine's door open for her. She smiles in exchange.

"Such a gentlemen Mr. Salvatore" she teases.

I roll my eyes, "You know speaking of your obsession with unnecessarily eating junk food, I'm surprised you haven't just compelled some delivery boy to bring a carton of those cookies to your doorstep every morning, you know save Matt the exercise and all" I add with a smile.

"Can't, Colton's allergic so no Oreos in the house" she states simply turning away as if admiring the decorations placed outside the school.

I smile giving her a knowing look and she turns back to me rolling her eyes and shoving me playfully. It wasn't a secret, at least not to me, that she cared for the kids but it's a bit odd hearing something even slightly protective or considerate towards them come out of her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking Salvatore and I'd put those thoughts out of my head if I were you" she says courtly.

"Forgive me for entertaining the idea that Katherine Pierce might actually have a heart" I mutter sarcastically. She shoves me again before replying.

"I wouldn't get too attached to that thought if I were you, after all, _Katherine Pierce_ is known for being a heartless, manipulative, devil in disguise"

I shake my head, "That's not what I think" I reply challengingly

She turns away for a second before looking back and rolling her eyes, "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself" she replies simply.

I chuckle softly as we walk through the door that leads inside the school and begin walking down the hall that leads to the gym. Katherine then strikes up a conversation about how surprising it is that the place looks half decent considering how busy Caroline's been making out with Klaus behind closed doors. We both exchange a lot of laughter throughout the conversation, considering how humorous this particular topic is, and I find myself thinking about how much has changed. Two years ago, after we broke up, I would have laughed at anybody who told me Katherine and I would ever be able to have a normal (or at least somewhat normal) conversation like this walking down the halls as if we were a normal pair of friends.

Im so deep in thought that I don't notice Elena until she's right in front of us.

"Damon... And Katherine" she says, a slightly unpleasant tone when she says Katherine's name.

"Elena you look so lovely, you know I did hear that Walmart was having a sale, great to see you took advantage of it" Katherine replies with a bright smile. I shoot her a look but it doesn't seem to phase her.

Elena turns to me, ignoring Katherine's comment. "Are you two here together?" She asks with an obviously fake smile.

Im about to reply no but Katherine responds before I can get a word in.

"What if we are, I mean I'm sure that wouldn't bother you considering how quick you were to dump him and how you rejected his offer to come here with him in front of the whole class"

"Does it worry you how okay you are with being second choice?" Elena replies, obviously annoyed now.

Before this can escalate any farther I decide to step in, "We're not here together, I only asked one girl to accompany me tonight and she said no" I answer simply. With that I turn to Katherine softly muttering, "Can you give us a minute here?"

"Why, so she can yell at you some more, or is this the part where she cries about how much she misses you but can't be with you because she 'can't trust you' " She replies making no move to leave

" Katherine" I say sternly, making her roll her eyes.

"What? I'm just trying to be a good Friend" she replies shrugging.

I sigh, "Just please go inside"

"But we have to take care of _the thing_" she says eyeing Elena making it quite obvious she can't know what 'the thing' is.

I glare at her in return, "We can do that later" I reply simply.

"That will make us fall behind, I think we should do it now" she counters.

"Alaric's not even here yet, just go wait for me inside" I demand. She can obviously tell I'm no longer in a playfully mood because she sighs, rolls her eyes at Elena, and walks away.

I turn to Elena with a smile, "Alone at last" I mutter causing her to roll her eyes.

"I think it's time we talk"

**Hope you enjoyed! What do you think? What happened at homecoming that almost everyone seems to find so humorous? Do you like the Steroline scenes? How much longer do you think Klaus will be able to handle keeping his relationship with Caroline a secret? Did you like reading the Bonnie/Jeremy/Kol scenes? Do you like Damon/Katherine as friends? Will Delena finally get back together? Let us know what you think! We'll try to update soon!**

**Still to come: Damon/Elena talk about their relationship/Klefan has a bonding moment/Katherine has a talk with Elijah/more new characters arrive**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! So sorry we haven't updated in so long, been super busy with the start of school and what not. Anyway now that we've gotten in the swing of things we should be updating regularly, next update will probably be Friday. This chapter is kind of short but next one will be much longer, operation Klaroline will begin to unfold and there will be a lot more drama. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! We love hearing from you guys and are grateful for all the support.**

**Caroline **

I can't help but feel proud of my work. It all paid off. The place looked beautiful and everyone was dancing happily. Well except for me. Tyler made up some lame excuse and didn't show. I stand in the corner of the room, admiring some girls hair. I wish I had worn mine like that. I sigh and look down.

"Excuse me, but could I pester you for a dance?" I hear a vary familiar voice ask. I look up and see Klaus smiling at me. He really does look amazing.

"Klaus-" I start, about to say people will question it.

"Caroline, please? One dance. Make my night with one dance." He says cutting me off. One look at his face and I can't say no.

"Just one dance." I state. He smiles and offers a hand. I accept it and we walk over to the dance floor. He then places a hand on the small of my back and takes my hand in the other. I place my hand on his shoulder and we start to dance. I cant help but smile.

I start to feel stares but don't care. I just look into his face and none of that matters.

Just then the music stops and we break apart as Alaric gives some long boring speech before announcing the homecoming king and queen. The room goes completely silent for a moment before he says, "Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikealson!"

I turn to Klaus shocked and he just gives me a smile as if he knew this would happen. We walk up to stage, hand and hand, where we are suddenly not mattering. We walk over to Alaric and accept our crowns turning to look at the audience. Unexpectedly everyone begins cheering and chanting our names. I notice our friends all smiling brightly, they look genuinely happy for us. I turn to Klaus with a bright smile thinking about how things couldn't get any better. My life was perfect.

Then I woke up.

**Klaus (12 hours earlier)**

"Pass the tape mate" I tell Stefan. He nods in reply handing it to me and I put the finishing touches on the banner. I jump down from the ladder feeling accomplished before saying, "There. If it falls down again we'll just have to compel some freshman to stand there holding it up all night, because I will not be doing that again."

Stefan smiles lightly before saying, "I'm surprised you helped at all Klaus, typically you're the person knocking banners down"

"Yes well, I suppose I've grown to appreciate my life more because if I were to do one thing that negatively effects this perfect evening Caroline has planned I'm sure she'll find some way to get rid of me" I say chuckling softly.

Stefan smiles in return, "Yeah, this stuff is really important to Care, I hope tonight does go perfect, for her sake"

Stefan is, as Caroline explains it, her BFFEVL (best friend for eternal vampire life). The two are extremely close, and although back when Caroline and I first got together I found myself getting a bit jealous of the two, now I'm actually glad they have such a close friendship. Stefan and I may not be what we use to be but I still trust him very much and I'm glad Caroline has someone like him looking out for her. I only wish I could publicly express my concern for her the way he does without revealing our big relationship secret.

"I'm sure it will mate" I reply simply.

"So, did you come here with anyone?" He asks casually

"No, why do you ask not jealous now are we ripper?" I ask with a smirk.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "You caught me, the moment I saw you here tonight I was overcome with feelings of rage and jealousy at the thought you could be here with someone else, cause I just love you that much" he replies sarcastically.

"We'll I can't say I didn't see that one coming" I reply with another smirk and a small laugh, "And you mate, happen to be accompanying any Petrova doppelgängers tonight?"

"Nope, Elena's with Damon... Sorta, and Katherine's also sorta with Damon, which leaves me here alone only because my dear friend Caroline Forbes begged me to come and I didn't want to face the consequences of saying no" he explains.

"Well Damon will certainly be busy tonight. I have to admit your brother isn't one of my favorite people Stefan, yet I still feel bad for him having to endure the nuisance known as Katherine Pierce"

"Well if anyone can handle her its Damon, he's actually had quite a bit on his mind lately" he pauses for a moment as if thinking before saying, "So, if you don't mind my asking, there wouldn't happen to be anything going on between you and Caroline, would there?"

"Why do you ask mate" I return

"Caroline's my friend. I think i have a right to know what's going on in her life" he decides

"Here's an idea, why don't you ask her yourself then" I suggest. I certainly wasn't going to tell Stefan about my relationship with Caroline, but I didn't feel like making up some lie right now either.

"I could, but I'm asking you because for some crazy reason I consider you a friend too"

"Aww Stefan I'm touched" I say holding a hand to my heart

He rolls his eyes, "just answer the question, is something going on between you and Caroline?" He persists

I sigh, "of course not, Caroline is far too high and mighty to date some evil original hybrid like me, what would even give you that idea anyway?" I say trying not to make it sound too rehearsed.

"You guys have just been... forget it, if you say nothing's going on then I believe you" he says nodding, sounding as if he's trying to assure himself.

"Glad to here it, honestly I'm glad your such a good friend to Caroline, she might not return my affections but I do care for her very much, good to see you're watching out for her" although very few people know Caroline and I are dating almost everyone knows I have feelings for her, although they care to think of it more as an obsession.

"Caroline's my best friend" he says simply as if that explains it all. I guess in a way it does.

"Right, you two are just friends, I don't need to bother asking if any things going on between you two?" I tease already knowing he and Caroline are just friends.

He smiles oddly before saying, "You don't have to worry about that, were Just friends. Plus I think I'm going to Try being single for A while" he adds

I smirk, " You sure, I could always set you up with Rebekah?" I offer with a knowing smile.

He laughs lightly at this, "No thanks, I don't think I'm going to go back down that road again"

"You sure, I could arrange it quite easily, Rebekah craves attention from any man who's, well, willing" I laugh

He shakes his head yet again, "no trust me I'm good, I'll catch you later" he says turning to leave

"Right, I have something rather important to take care of, but it was good talking to you mate" I say before heading toward the exit. Someone very important had just arrived.

**Elena**

"I think it's time we talk"

"You're right, before we start the whole awkward break up talk though, you should know you look completely breathtaking" he says looking me up and down.

I sigh giving him a slight smile. He too looks perfect in his black suit with his hair in its usual tousled style and his mesmerizing blue eyes and gorgeous smile, but I'm certainly not going to tell him that.

"Thanks, I... Look, Damon so much has happened in the past few weeks with the break up and now this whole Katherine thing and-"

"About Katherine, Elena I swear nothings going on between us. I mean I get how it looks, and after what I did, which I'm still really sorry about, I know you have no reason to trust me but... I mean it's Katherine, I'm never going down that road again,we're honestly just friends, and I know that complicates a lot of things because she like hates you, but I'm pretty sure all your friends hate me too so it's kinda like our thing. So if your going to end this relationship because of what happened, because you can't trust me, then so be it, but don't end this because of Katherine. Elena I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you over one stupid mistake, please I will spend the rest of my eternity making this up to you just give me a chance"

**Elijah**

"Yes Rebekah I'm sure... Fine, I swear on Nikalus' life that Nadia does not look better then you would slow dancing with Matt, satisfied? Yes, I know, I know. Okay, I'll see you later, talk to you soon sister"

"Bye 'Lijah, try not to waste the whole night brooding, have some fun" she says before hanging up.

I sigh putting away my phone and scan the crowd for my brothers. All I can hope is that Bonnie hasn't disintegrated Kol yet and that Klaus hasn't gone on some murder spree. After a moment I notice someone else who catches my eye and before I know it I'm standing in front of her

"Hello Katerina"

"Elijah" she greets turning to me with a smirk, "You always did look good in a suit" she says with a suductive smile.

"Katherine, I'm so surprised your willing to complement me so easily after I, as you put it, crushed your heart into a million pieces."

She frowns slightly before her smirk returns and she turns to the punch bowl pouring herself a glass, "Sorry about that by the way, it was sort of a spur of the moment decision" she says taking a sip of her punch.

"You know you never cease to amaze me Katerina. You end our relationship with out any warning, and then you go around telling people I was the one who broke your heart" I say shaking my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wrap my head around what she hoped to accomplish by doing this.

"Can you believe nobody's spiked the punch yet? What kind of high school dance is this?" She says shaking her head. After a while she looks up to see I am not amused and sighs. "You know technically I made up that lie for you, your the one who told me not to tell anyone that Klaus and Caroline are a thing now"

"I don't see how the two things correspond" I reply

"I sent the picture of the two of them making out all over some poor kids locker to Damon. I had to steal his phone to delete it and in order to steal his phone I needed an excuse to be all close and clingy, so I told him you broke my heart and blah, blah, blah" she says tossing the now empty cup on the floor. I chose not to comment on this already knowing how she feels about school janitors and their salaries which are 'far too high' considering the lack of work they do.

"Did the thought never occur to you to just ask Damon to borrow his phone" I suggest

She shakes her head, " He would have turned it on and seen the message" she counters

"Perhaps you could have just explained to Damon that you accidentally sent him a message that you rather not have him read and then he may have allowed you to borrow his phone and delete the message"

She looks at me as if I'm crazy for even suggesting that, "Have you met Damon?" She says raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I also happen to know the two of you are friends and he seems to care very much about you, so maybe all the theatrics weren't necessary" I counter

She looks as if the thought never occurred to her and after a moment she just turns away, "Doesn't matter, its over now" she decides

"Is it Katerina...Katherine" I correct myself, "I understand what you said earlier and I apologize if you truly feel that way, but I don't think that you thought this through. The two of us, we were happy, we can be happy again" I say grabbing her hand gently.

She avoids eye contact with me as she shakes her head, "I'm sorry Elijah" she says before walking away.

**Bonnie**

"And then I said, no need to be such a witch about it!" Kol says laughing at his own completely unfunny joke. Jeremy looks torn between laughing and scolding Kol and eventually just turns away uncomfortably.

"Uh... You guys want something to drink" he stutters

"Of course Jer, I'll take a glass of that punch that I'm sure somebody's spiked by now, and Bonnie here will take some eye of newt!" Kol says with a laugh

I'm about to slap him across the face but I manage to control myself and put on a fake smile. "I'll take a glass of punch too"

"Are sure Bonnie because-"

"Just get the punch Jeremy, Kol and I will be just fine" I say cutting him off.

He looks between the two of us nervously before turning away to the punch table. I watch him walk away and then turn to Kol who has a stupid smile on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Trying to get me all alone are we?" He smirks

"We need to talk" I return with a fake smile

"Why talk when we can do so many other things that are far more entertaining" he says moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

Instead of slapping his hand away I smile back at him before extending my hand toward him causing him to crumble to the floor, holding his head and screaming in agony.

"Bon-Bon stop fooling around" he says his voice losing the joking tone rather quickly.

"What's wrong Kol can't take a joke?" I tease with a smirk.

"Let's just talk about this" he says in between yelps of pain.

"Why talk when we can do so many other things that are far more entertaining?" I say throwing his words back in his face.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BENNETT!" he growls.

After a few more joyous moments of Kol lying on the ground in pain i sigh before stopping the spell. Kol gasp a sigh of relief holding his head a few seconds longer before standing up glaring at me.

"That wasn't very smart of you Bonnie" he grumbles.

"And why is that?" I say showing no signs of fear.

"Perhaps all those spells have been messing with your brain luv, you seem to have forgotten that I'm an original vampire" he says threateningly taking a step closer to me with each word until my back is to the wall.

"My brain is just fine, yours on the other hand, we'll if you keep provoking me your going to end up with a boat load of brain damage and I don't think you can afford anymore" I respond

"Are you threatening me?" He says as if the thought amuses him

"Just stating a fact" I reply simply

He laughs lightly taking another step forward so there is less then an inch of space left between us, "I knew there was something I liked about you" he says with a smile that seems almost genuine.

I remind myself how evil he is and how much I hate him as I gaze into his mesmerizing brown eyes. 'Wheres Jeremy when you need him' I think noticing he is yet to return from his trip to the punch bowl

"Game over Kol,this isn't funny anymore it's just pathetic leave me and Jeremy alone" I say trying to gain my composure.

"On the contrary sweetheart the games are just beginning, and I should warn you I like to make a habit of winning" he shoots me one more smile before turning around, finally allowing me enough space to breath.

At that moment Jeremy returns caring two cups which he gives to Kol and I. He apologizes for taking so long and begins to tell us how he spoke to Elena about Damon or something like that, but I can't bring myself to listen. The whole time he speaks my gaze is focused on the youngest original brother and all I can think about is if this is a game I'm going to be the own who wins if it's the last thing I do.

**Stefan**

I sigh as I watch my friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Bonnie is dancing with Jeremy, Klaus with some cheerleader, and even Matt is dancing with Katherine's daughter, Nadia. I turn and see Caroline trying to nurse Tyler who came in tonight bloody and bruised. Because he is a werewolf he had healed rather quickly but Caroline being Caroline now refused to let him out of her sight. I wasn't sure who exactly beat up Tyler but I can certainly guess.

I'm trying to figure out an escape plan that wont end with Caroline biting my head off (no pun intended) when all of a sudden somebody near me says, "Don't look so excited Stefan, it's just homecoming"

I turn around in shock to see my best friend, Lexi, standing there with a large smile on her face. "Lexi!"'I say my mood greatly improved as I wrap My arms around her in a hug.

"Hey Stef" she replies laughing at my attitude change.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were still in Toronto?" I ask

"I was, then I heard that your homecoming was this week and I had to drop in and make sure you weren't wasting the whole night brooding" She says chuckling

"Well no matter what your intentions were I'm glad your here, it's good to see you"

"It better be, you know plane tickets from Canada aren't cheap" she teases.

"Like you've ever paid for a plane ticket in your life" I reply with a smirk.

"Still I'm a busy person and I'd hate for this night to go to waste. So, how about instead of standing here moping all night you go out there and ask _Caroline_ to dance" she says with a smile.

Lexi was the only person other than Damon who knew about my feelings for Caroline and much like him she never let me forget it.

"In case you haven't noticed she's with Tyler, her date" I say nodding to Caroline who appears to be giggling at something Tyler said.

"Theres an easy solution to that problem, I'll go talk up the big bad wolf while you swoop in and make your move on Caroline" she says as if it's a brilliant plan. She moves towards where the couple is dancing so I grab her arm gently to stop her.

"Lexi, really it's okay" I assure her.

"It's not okay Stefan, your my best friend and one of the most amazing guys I know, you deserve to be happy, and if Caroline makes you happy, then your going to have her" and with that she marches away leaving me wondering how this night took such an unexpected turn

**Caroline**

I watch as Tyler and Lexi walk off together leaving me very confused. I had no idea Lexi was coming tonight and I had no idea why she would want to dance with Tyler rather then Stefan, who is most likely the main reason for her visit.

"Caroline"

"Stefan" I say returning his smile, "did you know Lexi's here?" I ask

"Yah we spoke" he says with a small smile

"Do you have any idea why she was so eager to dance with Tyler?" I ask assuming if anyone knows why it's him

"Maybe she heard about his incredible dance moves" he responds. We both burst out laughing knowing Tyler has a reputation for being a not so great dancer.

"Yah I'm sure that's it" I respond in between laughs.

"So, Caroline, would you like to dance?" He offers. I smile and am about to reply yes when somebody interrupts us.

"Look who it is my favorite bunny eating brother and Barbie, in the flesh" I roll my eyes and turn to see Damon wearing his signature smirk.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asks glaring at his older brother.

"No need to get territorial Stefan, I just need to talk to Caroline" he replies

"Why?" Both Stefan and I ask at the same time

"I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu here" he replies. I roll my eyes knowing he is refering to what happened with Klaus and I earlier.

"Just get to the point Damon" I growl

"No need to get grumpy Blondie, I have a feeling this is a matter you'd rather discuss in private"

I roll my eyes yet again. It's something I find myself doing a lot when he's around. "Whatever it is it can wait" I decide

"No problem, I'll just go tell Klaus instead" he says shrugging. I sigh letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Fine, sorry Stefan, this won't take long" I assure him

"It's fine Care" he says with a weak smile. For some reason I get the feeling he's disappointed as he walks off toward Lexi and Tyler.

"What is it?" I ask turning to Damon yet again.

He simply grins idiotically before saying, ''What's the big rush Blondie ,care to dance?"

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was kind of short but next chapter will be much longer. What do you guys think? Let us know, we love hearing feedback! Do you guys like Klaus and Stefan as friends? Are you glad Damon and Elena are back together(much more Delena scenes to come) Are you team Kol/Bonnie or Jeremy/Bonnie? What do you think of Lexi? How do you feel about Steroline? What do you think Damon has to say to Caroline? Let us Know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everybody! We're updating on Friday as promised! Anyway,we want to thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! We love you all for the support, and OMG (get it?) have you guys been watching TVD? So sad, and funny all at the same! Which brings me to another point, what do you think of Enzo having a bigger role in this story? Would you want to see some sort of relationship scenario play out with him and Care? Let us know, and don't forget to vote in our poll for which couples you want for the story! Anyway, this chapter is extra long, so enjoy!**

**Damon**

"You look nice tonight Caroline, did Klaus pick that dress out for you?" I tease

"Okay, if you don't say something important in the next five seconds I swear I will fling you across the room before getting back to my actual friends. Why do you have to be such a Jerk all the time! I was just about to dance with your poor brother who is probably bored out of his mind since I dragged him here,but you probably don't care Considering the only thing you care about is yourself and-"

"Thank you" I say choking out the words mostly to shut her up.

"and the only thing you ever- wait what?" She asks completely confused.

"Thank you. I know you talked to Elena and I'm.. grateful I guess." I explain not making eye contact. Caroline smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Wow! Damon Salvatore actually, grateful.." She says shaking her head in disbelief, "did I just step into an alternate universe?"

"I have my moments, I wouldn't get too used to it though" I reply.

"So, I take it you and Elena are back together"

I nod and can't help but smile slightly, "Yep, she finally realized that what I did was just me being my usual self destructive self and how sorry I am and decided to give us another try. Ergo I came here to say thank you because she did happen to mention something about you of all people suggesting she forgive me" I explain.

I couldn't help but feel grateful that Caroline had actually talked to Elena despite our not so great past together. I had started to feel guilty because of "Operation Klaroline" and thought I should at the very least say thank you for what she did before I completely ruined her night.

"Your right, I told her that you are really sorry and that she should give you a second chance. So, don't make me a liar, because I swear if you ever hurt Elena again I will personally drive a steak through your heart" she returns

"It will never come to that, I love Elena,I'm never going to her hurt like that again" I promise.

"I know that you love her, but I also know you have a tendency to do stupid, impulsive, occasionally homicidal things without thinking about who gets caught in the crossfire, so in other words what I'm trying to say is use your brain because I'm sure Elena, just like any other sane girl doesn't find murdering and torturing people attractive so next time you get the urge to threaten somebody or break their bones you shouldn't do that because no matter how much she loves you a girl can only take so much before it's too much and...yah, just don't do that stuff" she rambles.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why do I get the distinct feeling we're not talking about me anymore" I ask.

"What... I don't know what you mean, who else could I possibly be talking about" she says getting flustered.

"I don't know, could this sudden outburst about how not to scare a girl away with violent tendencies have anything to do with the fact that Tyler came in here earlier covered in blood with a black eye and a fear of standing closer than three feet to you?" I question

She sighs defeated before saying, "Okay there's a slight chance that Klaus was angry about my fake relationship with Tyler and decided to send him a message by beating him to a pulp, but there's also a chance it wasn't him, I mean Tyler says he can't remember who it was, so it could have been someone else, right? I mean, Klaus wouldn't do that, maybe the old Klaus would, but... He, he's changed and he promised me when we started this relationship that he would stop doing stuff like that and he'd never lie to me cause he loves me, and you don't lie to someone you love!"

"You don't sound do sure" I note.

"I want to be but Klaus does tend to get jealous, often" she mumbles.

"I know, considering he's glaring at us right now like he wants to rip my head off and put a giant stamp on your forehead that says 'Do not touch Property of Klaus'" I say nodding at Klaus.

Caroline turns to see the Original hybrid who stands off to the side of the dance floor staring angrily at the two of us dancing. To be honest the last thing I wanted was to get the big bad grumpy hybrid angry with me, but the only way I was saying thank you to Caroline was if we were on a dance floor surround by loud music and teens talking so no one would eveasedrop.

"You see that's what I'm talking about! He's literally jealous that I'm dancing with _you_! He knows very well that the two of us don't like each other but he still has such little faith in me that he has to stand there and watch us like some angry guard dog!"

I sigh, "Look Caroline, maybe the problem isn't that Klaus doesn't trust you, maybe he just doesn't trust the rest of the world, more specifically the male population. I mean your a popular cheerleader who isn't completely terrible to look at and being with Tyler is basically the same thing as being single so any guy here could make a move on you and the fact that Klaus can't do anything about it probably drives him crazy. The fact that he gets so jealous just shows how much he cares about you, I mean this is Klaus, the guy who kills people and daggers his siblings in his spare time, he takes everything to the extreme so him being insanely jealous shouldn't surprise you.I'd lay off him in the whole jealousy department if I were you, unless of course your willing to stop with this whole secret relationship thing, which by the way makes no sense if you ask me. Sure he's an evil, crazy, obnoxious,psychotic, jerk, but so are most of the people we hang out with. I'm sure if you were to tell everyone that your thing with Klaus they're not going to disown you or anything, your their friend they care about you, and because and only because you told Elena to give me a second chance I'm going to advice you to do the same with Klaus"

"Your right" she says with a sigh

"I generally am" I reply with a shrug

"That was actually kind of deep, if I knew you were this good at giving advice I might actually listen more when you talk" she replies with a teasing smile.

"I guess i should have blessed you with some of my amazing advice sooner then" I say with a smirk.

At that moment the song ends and the two of us pull apart, "talk to Klaus before he goes and beats up some poor guy, who can't magically heal" I suggest.

"Right, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Damon. Your not as completely horrible as I thought you were" she says with a small smile.

"That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I say with a teasing smile.

She rolls her eyes, "don't get use to it" she replies before walking off in Klaus' direction.

I laugh slightly deciding Caroline might not be _that_ bad. I decide to go look for Elena but the moment I turn around I'm met with someone else.

"What the heck was that?" Katherine demands.

"What was what?" I reply shrugging

"You getting all buddy-buddy with Caroline! This better be some new brilliant part to the plan that you haven't told me about, because it is far too late to back off now!"

"Right, about that-"

"Before you say anything just let me remind you that this was your idea and the plan has already been set in motion, I'm going through with this with or without you, and if you chicken out I can very easily make sure that when this is all over the trail leads back to you and when Klaus is ripping you to pieces I will stand by laughing and eating popcorn, so think VERY carefully about what your about to say" she growls

"What's got you in such a grumpy mood" I roll my eyes not letting her threat faze me.

"None of your business! Now we have to go, Alaric's here which means it's time for phase 2, unless you rather go over there and explain to your new bestie and her evil hybrid boyfriend what your plans for them are tonight" she counters turning around beginning to walk away.

I grab her arm to stop her, "First of all, one civil conversation does not make Caroline and I 'Besties'. Second of all, don't threaten me Katherine. This was my plan and if I were to decide not to go through with it then it wouldn't happen, after all we both know who's on Klaus' better side, so do yourself a favor and watch what _you_ say" I respond

"Who's grumpy now?" She says snatching her arm away and rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, I want this done as soon as possible. I need to get back to Elena" I respond as we head towards the exit.

"When are you going to give up on that fantasy?" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you don't know? Elena forgave me." I say with a smirk as I push through the door.

"How much compulsion did that take?" Katherine responds, following me outside.

"None, considering I can't use compulsion on her even if I wanted to. She's a vampire. You should remember that since it's your fault." I shoot back.

Katherine never stops with Elena and as much as I enjoy being her friend sometimes I can't help but think of cutting her off for good. One of those times was when she turned Elena, merely because she was mad at me after our break up.

"I thought you were over that. Anyway, her becoming a vampire is the greatest thing that ever happened to you. It's when she magically decided she loved you."

I'm about to respond but see Alaric. I push past Katherine and head over to him.

"Did you get it?" I question.

"Yep. Time to get this party started." Alaric says handing me a bag. I smile and turn to Katherine.

"Let's start setting up."

**Klaus**

I sigh as i read yet another text message from Mikael. He's been sending me multiple ones all of similar subjects since I have gotten here.

This one reads: _How's the dance going? Too bad you have no one to dance with! LOL Ttyl LOSER!_

I cant take it anymore and throw my phone to the ground crushing it underneath my foot.

"Everything okay?" I hear someone ask.

I cant help but smile as I turn around.

"Of course Luv. I just love standing against the wall doing nothing while others happily dance with their loved ones." I respond. Caroline sighs and leans against the wall. I notice that she stands a fair distance away from me which just angers me more.

"Klaus can we please talk?" Caroline says. I sigh and turn to her.

"I don't know somebody might see us, Wouldn't want that" I respond

"What if we talk backstage no one's there" she suggests which angers me even more considering I meant that sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want some poor Janitor to see us we would have to compel him to forget"I return sarcastically

"or maybe Tyler will limp back there and see us" she fires back

"I don't think Tyler will be bothering you anytime soon" I respond chuckling

"You know what I don't even know why I bother." She starts to walk away but I grab her arm.

"Wait, Caroline I am sorry please, let's talk" I suggest giving her an apologetic smile.

She sighs but nods turning and heading back stage. I too sigh before following her closely behind.

**Kol**

"No father I am not as much of a horrid disappointment as the rest of my siblings, I did not come here alone" I explain to my father over the phone.

"I guess not all your mother and I produced was disappointment, well Kol who did you accompany to the dance tonight, please tell me it's not some pathetic human like the one your sister was pining for earlier" he responds.

I had left the house rather early today and gotten ready at Jeremy's to avoid the usual drama that came along with the Mikaelson family. From what I could gather father found it quite amusing that Niklaus and Elijah had both come tonight alone and that Rebekah was so embarrassed about her break up with Matt she didn't even bother coming. It felt good to be the least pathetic child for once, at least in my father's eyes.

"I came with Jeremy and Bonnie" I say simply. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the two of them are on the dance floor at the moment dancing to some Terrible slow song.

"What do you mean did you came with two girls? Isn't Jeremy a boys name?" He asks confused

I roll my eyes before responding, " Yes father Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert, is a boy. I joined him and Bonnie Bennett, to the dance tonight."

"Please tell me when you say that you mean you felt bad for that pathetic Gilbert boy and allowed him to accompany _you_ and the Bennett witch to the dance" he counters his tone becoming harsher.

"No, Bonnie is Jeremy's girlfriend" I clarify

"I will NOT have my son be some charity case for some wretched teenage boy. You listen now Kol you make sure that boy knows his place and that it was you who allowed him to accompany you and Bonnie tonight!" He replies in a tone that let's me know he's not making a suggestion.

"Father, I don't even like Bonnie, and Jeremy and I are friends" I counter

"You will not tarnish this family name any more than your siblings already have! By allowing you to join he and Bonnie Jeremy is belittling you and acting as if he does you a favor, therefore you and Jeremy are not 'friends' you must show him who's in charge, your an original boy, act like it!" He demands

I sigh, "I have to go" I decide eager for this conversation to end.

"don't disappoint me" is the last thing I hear before he hangs up.

I sigh putting my phone away feeling a bit conflicted after the conversation with my dear father. Jeremy really was one of my best friends and I wasn't exactly sure what 'show him who's in charge' means but I'm pretty sure it involves pain. And as for Bonnie, well it was certainly fun messing with her and I might even consider it becoming more, but she was Jeremy's girlfriend and I would never do anything like that to him.

I turn and look at the couple who are still dancing while having light conversation and I decide to tune in to what there saying.

"I really am sorry Bonnie" Jeremy states

Bonnie sighs, "I guess it's okay Jeremy, I just don't get why you even hang out with him. He's such a conceited jerk, you're sweet and smart, you could make much better friends." She responds.

"I kind of feel bad for him. I'm like his only friend and all his siblings are jerks so he doesn't have anybody to hang out with. If I didn't invite him to come with us tonight he'd be at home all alone doing nothing" he replies.

I suddenly find myself glaring at Jeremy realizing my father was right. Jeremy thinks I'm some sort of poor lonely charity case, he's not really my friend he just pity's me.

"You're way too nice if you ask me, but I guess I can't be mad at you" Bonnie says

"No, I guess you can't" Jeremy decides with a smirk

But I can. I can be very mad with stupid Jeremy Gilbert, I think. With that I walk on to the dance floor towards My best friend and decide it's time to show him who's in charge.

**Katherine**

"For the last time, I don't need your help! Now go stand guard before someone comes back here and sees what we're doing!" I say slapping away Alaric's hand.

He sighs defeated, "Just trying to help so we can get this done faster. Where's Damon?" He asks looking around.

"Getting the rest of the bags from his car, Now go stand guard!" I order him yet again.

Damon had left only minutes ago and I was already sufficiently annoyed by Alaric. I Better not find out he's in some maintenance closet making out with my sad excuse for a doppelgänger or else I will personally drive a steak through both of their hearts. If he didn't get back here soon I was sure to rip Alaric's head off just to shut him up and I'm pretty sure there's some kind of penalty for killing your history teacher.

"Why do I even have to stand guard? Nobody ever comes back here during dances" he complains.

"Are you still talking?" I ask rolling my eyes

"Ugh! I'm telling you, nobody's every coming ba- hi Klaus!" Alaric says his tone suddenly changing.

I immediately stop what I'm doing and spin around to see Caroline and Klaus standing in the doorway. Klaus narrows his eyes at us suspiciously while Caroline just looks slightly embarrassed.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asks looking back and forward between Alaric and I.

"We could ask you the same thing" I counter cutting Alaric off, knowing he was probably going to say something stupid.

Klaus glares at me before turning his attention to Alaric. "We'll Mr. Saltzman, anything you'd like to say?"

"Katherine and I were just...talking" he says with a shrug. 'Brilliant excuse' I think rolling my eyes

"Oh really, you were talking? What's wrong Katerina, not failing history are we?" he remarks sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's just your sister. Obviously brains doesn't run in the Mikaelson family" I reply with a smirk. Alaric shoots me a look that says 'stop aggravating the evil hybrid original' but I ignore him as usual.

Klaus visibly tenses and glares at me as if he's thinking of all the ways he can kill me at this moment. Caroline grabs his hand and nudges him gently, "let's just go Klaus" she suggests.

Klaus is about to reply when Damon bursts through the open door. "Katherine somebody moved the stuff because I looked everywhere and I couldn't find the-" he pauses when he notices the two blondes now standing in the room "Caroline, Klaus! Did I miss something?" he says turning to me with a questioning look.

"Not much Caroline and Klaus just walked in on Alaric and I... _talking" _I say trying not to cringe at the worst excuse ever "and now we're discussing the low IQ's of the Mikaelson bunch" I answer nonchalantly.

Damon nods in understanding before turning to Caroline and Klaus with a smirk. "So did you two lovebirds sneak back here for some kind of makeup make out session?" he asks.

Caroline blushes while Klaus just glares at Damon. "We just came back here to talk" Caroline explains.

"lots of people doing that back here" I reply rolling my eyes.

Damon smirks slightly at my comment before turning to Caroline with a smile, "tell you what, I'd say we're just about done here, so we'll just go and you and klaus can talk" he decides.

I glare at Damon shooting him a 'what are you doing' look but he ignores me as he nods to Alaric who heads out the door quickly. He turns to me seeing I have yet to move and grabs my hand guiding me out the door, "you two kids have fun" he says to Klaus and Caroline as he slams the door behind us.

"What was that?" I ask him the moment the door shuts.

He sends me a 'they can still hear us' look before saying, "Caroline and Klaus are going through a bit of a rough patch we should let the two of them talk" he then nods down the hall and we head to Alaric's classroom. Ric is already inside looking nervous considering we were just almost caught.

"That was a close call guys, I'm not so sure about this anymore" he admits shaking his head

"How do you stand him?" I ask Damon now completely irritated by his annoying best friend.

"funny, I was just about to ask him the same thing about you" Alaric says rolling his eyes.

"Calm down you two. If you hadn't been so busy arguing like little kids then maybe you wouldn't have almost gotten us caught" Damon scolds us as he looks in the hallway before closing the door.

"If you didn't take an hour to find one single bag then maybe we wouldn't have been arguing and then maybe we wouldn't have almost gotten caught" I counter

"Yah well I was busy" he says with a shrug, "they shouldn't be too long, come help me find the bags, Alaric let us know when they leave backstage" he orders with a sigh

"Who put you in charge" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I did, just now. Lets just get this done"

I roll my eyes, "you know leaving them there was a stupid idea. If they find something and realize what we're up to this whole thing is ruined" I note

Damon shakes his head, "Refusing to leave would have seemed suspicious, plus they'll both be way too distracted with each other to find any 'evidence', so let's just make sure we don't slip up again, because the last thing we need is to get caught"

**Bonnie**

"So your okay with them being back together?" I ask

"Well I don't really have much of a choice in the matter, but I guess as long as Elena's happy I'm happy too. Damon's not that bad either when he's not being a jerk and calling me 'little Gilbert' " Jeremy replies

I laugh slightly and I'm about to ask him about a re-do for our anniversary dinner when the two of us are interrupted.

"Jeremy, mate! Mind if I cut in?" Kol says with a smirk in my direction.

I quickly give Jeremy a look and he nods in understanding. "Um, I don't think that' such a good idea Kol. Can you give us some time" He says

"I wasn't asking" Kol says taking a step forward threateningly.

"Neither was I" Jeremy responds standing in front of me protectively.

With out saying another word Kol suddenly punches Jeremy in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Jeremy" I shriek leaning down next to him. He has a bloody nose and looks a bit dazed but I decide it could have been much worse considering he was just punched by a thousand year old vampire.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jeremy asks Kol as he stands up slowly.

Kol simply smirks replying, "I think it's about time you learn some respect Jer, in case you've forgotten I'm an original vampire, therefore when I ask to dance with your date it's a good idea you don't question it"

"I don't want to dance with you,psychopath! just leave us alone before I disintegrate you in front of the whole school!" I growl. We are getting a few looks here and there but not much of a crowd has gathered yet.

"Having your girlfriend fight your battles for you Jeremy? I must admit I expected more from you" Kol taunts.

Jeremy glares at Kol before saying "Just leave Kol, now!"

"How about no" with that Kol grabs Jeremy by his jacket and pushes him half way across the room. Kol then marches over to were Jeremy lies on the ground and before Jeremy can stand he punches him repeatedly causing him to remain on the ground. Jeremy manages to kick Kol hard enough to make him stop for a second, and Jeremy takes advantage of this by landing a few punches on Kol, but it's useless considering how much stronger Kol is. Kol quickly regains his composure and pins Jeremy down again. He then wraps his hands around Jeremy's neck and begins chocking him. A crowd has now gathered around the two boys chanting 'fight' and I begin pushing past several people in order to get close enough to stop Kol before he kills Jeremy.

I'm about to walk up to Kol and kill him myself but in a blink of an eye he's off Jeremy who is now clutching his throat gasping for breath. I look to see Damon who tackled an unsuspecting Kol using this as an advantage as he punches Kol and pins him to the wall by his collar, preventing him from making any move to hurt Jeremy again. Katherine and Alaric now kneel down in front of Jeremy who's face is bright red as he coughs uncontrollably. I race over to him, pushing past a few more people, and immediately ask, "Jeremy are you okay"

"What happened?" Alaric asks me.

"Kol is crazy" I shout wrapping my arms around Jeremy when he informs me he's alright in between cough and gasps for air.

Anger suddenly floods me and I turn towards Kol eager to rip his head off for what he just did. Kol has yet to give up in his fight with Damon despite the fact Damon obviously has the upper hand. "What the heck is wrong with you!" Damon shouts as he pushes Kol down again.

"He's a Mikaelson" Katherine mutters causing the few people who hear her to laugh.

"Why don't you mind your own business Salvatore!" Kol says standing up but not making any move towards Jeremy this time.

"When you try to murder my girlfriend's little brother in front of a room full of people I consider that my business" Damon replies.

The two of them glare at each other and it appers as if there going to start fighting again so Alaric Stands up and steps in between them "Mr. Mikaelson, I think you need to calm down" he decides

Kol rolls his eyes at this and is about to reply when suddenly Elena bursts from the crowd with Stefan and Elijah behind her. "Oh my god Jeremy!what happened Jer, are you okay?" she asks kneeling down next to her younger brother.

"I'm fine Elena" Jeremy says weakly giving her a reassuring smile

Elena looks him up and down as if searching for any serious injuries. After a moment she then turns to Damon and asks, "who did this?"

"Baby brother Mikaelson over here" he says nodding to Kol who glares at him in return

"What, I thought you two were friends" she says turning to Jeremy confused.

"Obviously it's a complicated relationship" Damon remarks stepping over to Jeremy and helping him up. Jeremy nods a thank you and then stares at Kol looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"What's wrong with you" I ask Kol shaking my head.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?!" He shouts as if were all crazy.

"Kol, why did you do this? I thought we were friends" Jeremy says with a sigh

"Really? We're friends? I though I was just the poor lonely guy with no friends who you hang out with out of sympathy, cause your just so nice! We'll news flash Jeremy I don't need your charity, I don't need anything from you or anyone else for that matter, so I guess you can consider this me de-friending you!" He shouts looking a bit hurt. I realize he probably overheard my conversation with Jeremy earlier

"Jeremy hurt your feelings so you decided to have a tantrum, the term 'Baby brother Mikaelson' really does suit you" Katherine says with a smirk and an eye roll.

Kol turns to her with a angry gaze and says, "I'm quite tired of that nickname so I'd watch what you say Katerina" and taking a step toward her threateningly

"Maybe you should watch what your saying" Damon counters

"Defending your little girlfriend Salvatore? How cute, ready for Round 2" he challenges.

Damon steps forward to hit Kol but Alaric puts his hand out to stop him at the same time Elijah steps in Grabbing Kol's arm "enough of this" he states.

"Leave me alone Elijah!" Kol says shrugging his arm away

"Kol I can see your angry and hurt by what happened here, but your clearly not thinking straight, you need to calm down before you do something you regret" Elijah replies.

"I don't need another one of your lectures Elijah. How many times has Niklaus done something like this? You see you can't answer that question because nobody can count that high! Still you never scold him the way you do I and you never talk down to him as if he's less than you! I'm so tired of being treated like a little kid!"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one!" Katherine interject

"Oh I have had enough of you" he says narrowing his eyes at her. Before he can have another outburst Elijah breaks in again, "Kol, stop!" He orders

"Leave him be Elijah" I turn to see Klaus who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Niklaus now is not the time" Elijah replies

"Well he's right, isn't he? If Kol feels it's his turn to be the brother who goes around starting fights and killing people you should just leave him to it. He'll outgrow it eventually, just another phase" klaus says with a shrug

This obviously angers Kol who says, "Dad's worst nightmare NiKlaus, I'm becoming just like you" before bursting out the door. Everybody stands there silently before Alaric being a teacher and all says, "Everybody back to the dance enough excitement for one night"

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed, we'll be sure to update again next Friday, but until then let us know what you think. Why do you think Damon and Elena broke up in the first place? Do you like Caroline and Damon as Friends? How do you feel about what Klaus did to Tyler? Will Damon/Alaric/Katherine get caught? How do you feel about Kol and his fight with Jeremy, who's side are you on? Please let us know! And don't forget to vote for the poll and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone, so sorry about the no update last week, had a super busy weekend, but now were back in business! Anyway, wanted to say thanks for all the favorites, follows, and amazing reviews. Also, wanted to let you know that this will be the last week to vote in the poll, so be sure to vote if you haven't already done so. Also, this is kind of a filler chapter, the next one will be longer, and there will probably only be one or two more chapters at homecoming, so you'll find out what 'Operation Klaroline' is soon enough. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're all right Jer?"

"Yes Elena, I'm fine, just like I was the last 20 times you asked" Jeremy sates as he stands up slowly.

After his fight with Kol we brought Jeremy to an empty classroom to make sure he was alright away from all the loud music and prying eyes. After plenty of resistance we finally got Jeremy to drink some vampire blood so most of his wounds were healed by now, but I still couldn't help but feel worried about him. I couldn't believe that Kol had tried to kill him tonight, if Damon hadn't gotten there on when he did he might have died. My brother, the last person left in my family, would be gone.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asks suddenly looking around.

"She stormed off to go find Kol. I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up with a white oak stake in his chest with how angry your little which was" Katherine replies

Jeremy immediately shoots up saying, "We have to find them, Kol's acting crazy right now he might hurt her!"

He's about to burst out the door but Damon grabs his arm and pushes him back down in his chair, "Relax jumpy. I'm sure Bonnie can take care of herself, you on the other hand just got your butt kicked by Kol, ergo, you should probably not go after him huffing and puffing about how he has to stay away from your girlfriend"

"We can't just leave Bonnie alone with that psychopath!" Caroline interjects.

"Relax, I'll take little Gilbert to rescue his girlfriend, I need to talk to Kol anyway" Katherine decides.

"let's go!" Jeremy says eagerly shooting up.

I sigh, "Jeremy-"

"It's alright Elena, I'll be fine" he says cutting me off.

"Just be careful Jeremy, I can't lose you" I say grabbing his hand.

He gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand reassuringly "You won't" he promises before turning to Katherine who nods as they both turn to leave.

"Be careful, don't let anything happen to him" Damon says stopping Katherine.

"I'll be fine" Jeremy says before Katherine can respond, "Let's go" he adds.

As soon as the two of them exit the room goes quiet for a few moments letting everything that just happened sink In.

"I'm going to go talk to Klaus" Caroline decides

Im a bit confused by this but after a second she adds "You know cause Kol is his brother, if anyone can control him it's probably Klaus"

"Good luck" I say giving her a smile.

She nods before racing out of the room leaving Damon and I alone. I sigh thinking about all the crazy things that have already happened tonight and how all I wanted was a normal high school gathering for once.

"Alone at last" Damon says breaking the silence.

I chuckle slightly in spite of myself before saying, " do you think our lives will ever be normal?"

"Normal's boring" he says with a smirk

I laugh lightly before pulling him into a hug shaking my head. "Thank you, for saving Jeremy"

"No need to thank me, all I did was save him the embarrassment of being rescued by his girlfriend instead" he says with a shrug

"You saved his life" I counter "I... I don't know what I'd do if I lost him"

"You'll never have to find out" he assures me

"I'm so glad we're done fighting" I reply

"Me too" he says simply before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I immediately kiss him back and I begin to wonder how I could ever think I could go on without this, without him. He deepens the kiss and I'm about to pull away and tell him we should probably stop and get back to the dance when I hear the door burst open and somebody walk in.

"Guys I think we should- oh um sorry I didn't realize you two were, busy"

Damon and I quickly break apart to see Alaric standing by the door awkwardly. I immediately blush taking a few steps back while Damon just rolls his eyes muttering, "Great timing Ric"

"Whats going on?" I ask fixing my hair and avoiding eye contact with Alaric

"Um... I calmed down everybody, the party is back on, so to speak. Kol is MIA but Elijah's looking for him" he informs us

Damon nods, "So are Katherine and Jeremy" he adds before turning to me, "let's go" he says with a smile.

"Where?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"to dance" he says with a smile grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

**Bonnie**

"Kol! Kol!" I scream looking around the school parking lot for him. I had already searched most of the school and found no sign of him and this was the last place I could think to check, assuming he hadn't already abandoned school property

"Miss me already?" I turn around to see Kol standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you?! I mean I always knew you were an annoying, arrogant, phychotic, jerk who only Cares about himself, but I never knew you could be this homicidal! You almost killed Jeremy tonight." I yell, walking towards him until we are a few inches apart.

"Boo hoo. He's alive isn't he?" Kol responds rolling his eyes.

I try to remain as calm as possible, because although slamming him against the building will feel really good, it won't be very productive.

"Why so quiet, Bonnie? Go on! Yell at me some more. Tell me how horrible I am. I've heard it so much that it doesn't matter anymore." He says in response to my silence. I see something in his eyes that I've never seen before. Kol looks hurt.

"Do you expect me to pity you? After all that you have done. To me, my friends, my boyfriend!" I say. He laughs drily.

"I don't want your pity. In fact, I don't want anything from you Bonnie." He decides. He turns to go, but I grab his arm.

"You do not get to walk away." I say my voice stone cold. Before I know it, Kol has me pressed against the wall of the school. He has a tight girp on both of my arms and is so close that I can feel the warmness of his breath as he speaks.

"The saddest thing about you, is the fact that you trust Jeremy so much. Rely on him. Believe in him." He says as if its a side thought.

"I guess that's what you do when you love a person." I respond, my eyes set on his.

"Only if Jeremy's love was soly for you." He whispers, a smirk appearing on his face. This confuses me and I'm not sure how to respond. This causes Kol to laugh.

"Too bad its not my secret to tell. I would have loved to see your expression when you found out how great of a boyfriend Jeremy really is." He says before walking away from me once again.

**Caroline**

"Klaus." I say as I walk over to him. He stands by the punch bowl talking to some other girl. I try to ignore the pang of jealousy I feel.

"Caroline. I'm a bit busy." He simply says not even glancing at me. Instead he keeps his eyes locked on the girl's as she smiles flirtatiously at him.

"I need to talk to you." I say adding a 'now' tone to my voice. He turns to me and the girl rolls her eyes. I now recognize her as the new senior. She moved here from...some place or another. The point is that she thinks she's all that! I mean sure, she's pretty, and her red strapless mini is really cute, but who is she to talk to my boyfriend!

"You're Linda right?" I question turning to her with a sweet smile.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." She replys sarcastically. I decide right now that I REALLY don't like her.

"Well, _Linda _I suggest you go find some other desperate loser to flirt with. And BTW those shoes went out of style 3 years ago." I say, giving her a death glare. She looks me up and down before turning to Klaus.

"Why don't we go find some where quieter to talk?" She suggests.

"That sounds wonderful, luv." He says to her, before giving me a smirk and walking off after her.

These are the times I really wish I had a white oak stake.

**Damon**

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" I question as me and Elena sway back and forward to some cheesy slow song.

"You may have said it once or twice." she responds.

"Well, I guess it just needs strong emphasis." I say. She rolls her eyes, but by the smile on her face I can tell she's joking.

"Hey, do you think Bonnie is okay? She never came back." She says glancing towards the door.

"She's fine. Kol won't hurt her." I decide after a few seconds.

"How do you know that?" She questions.

"Because I know everything." I say as if it's obvious.

"Not everything." She mummers. She must not realize that she said this out loud because when she notices me giving her a questioning look she sighs.

"I thought you were over it?" I say softly.

"I am its just..sorry. Forget I said anything." She responds, not making eye contact.

"Hey, Come on. Talk to me." I whisper, lifting her chin up with my finger. I now see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Damon. I'm sorry." She says before turning around and running out of the gym. It takes me a moment to process what happened. I don't get to think too hard on it though because at that moment Caroline comes rushing over.

"Damon, can we talk?" She questions. For a minute I worry that she knows about the plan, but when I see the tears in her eyes, I know its not.

What is up with all this crying?!

"Sure." I say slowly. She grabs my arm and begins to pull me outside.

"Where's your car?" She asks wiping away her remaining tears.

I point it out and she rushes over to it dragging me behind her. I open the door and she gets in, signaling for me to get into the driver seat.I go around and prepare for the meltdown I'm about to get. When I sit down Caroline sighs.

"Damon, why are guys so stupid!" She asks suddenly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about a certain guy who is half wolf, half vampire?" I say.

"You forgot half jerk!" She adds.

"What happened?" I question.

"Klaus. He was flirting with some girl right in front of my face! He even called her Love! That's his name for me!" She yells. I try not to smile at this.

"Care, Love is a British guy's name for any girl he wants to make out with." I explain. She gasps.

"Oh My God. You think they're making out? I'm going to kill him! No! I'm going to kill her. No, even better! I'll kill them both." She says, looking towards the school building with hatered.

"Number one, you don't have a white oak stake, and Number two, it was a joke." I respond with a smile.

She sighs. "What do I do! I mean, seeing him with another girl makes me want to end the relationship right there, OR break every bone in the girl's body."

"You know this scenario reminds me a lot of another one feautiring two very angry hybrids." I say.

"What does Tyler have to do with any of..Oh." She says as if it finally hits her.

"Yeah. So, I suggest you go find Klaus, apologize, tell him how much you love him, and then make out in the supply closet." I explain with finality before getting out of the car. She follows me out and walks next to me as we head back to the school.

"How are things with Elena?" Caroline asks casually.

"Well we made up, but then she ran out of the room crying." I simply state.

She tops walking and turns to me.

"Damon! What did you do?" She questions.

"Nothing!" I yell.

"You had to do something. Did you bring it up? You never bring up the cause of the argument after you've made up! Did you mention Katherine?" She asks.

"No. Yes. I don't know." I say, trying to brush it off. The last thing I need is love advice from the girl who had to come to me for love advice.

"Damon. You need to fix things with Elena." She says.

"I know, just give it time. Now go find that hybrid of yours." I say as we reach the doors.

She smiles and mouths thanks before running inside. I sigh and lean against the building.

Thats when I hear crying. Again.

**Elena**

I wipe at my eyes viciously as I stare into the bathroom mirror. I managed to sneak into the teachers bathroom, which is much better than the full student one. I sigh and lean against the sink.

How did things between me and Damon get so complicated?

I hear a knocking at the door.

"Damon, go away. I need some time." I yell, my voice sounding raspy. A part of me hopes he comes barging in anyway. I don't want to see him, but I need to see him at the same time.

The door opens but it's not Damon who comes in, rather it's Caroline. Her eyes are as red and puffy as mine.

"Lena what's up?" She asks concerned.

"Nothing, just... The usual stuff I guess." I explain before asking, "what about you"

"Elena, Damon is stupid, but he's still head over heels for you, so if your thinking of ending your relationship-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Care, what's wrong? Your avoiding the topic. Have you forgotten that I've known you forever? I can tell when you upset." I say putting a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly burst into tears. She puts her head in her hands and shakes her head.

"Caronline?" I question softly.

She looks up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Tell me what's wrong? Does this have to do with Tyler?" I ask.

She laughs and shakes her head like this is funny.

"Trust me Elena, it's better you don't know. Things are just a mess right now and I need you to give me some time. I hate not being able to tell you everything, but I promise you that soon enough you will understand." she says in the voice she uses when a freshman hangs the poster just a bit crooked.

Happy that she's no longer sobbing I say in a light hearted voice, "Well I'm very glad that we both wore waterproof mascara tonight."

"So am I. Your faces are already messed up enough." I hear her voice say. I turn to see Katherine standing in the entry way, an evil smile on her face.

**Alaric**

I sigh as I reach the door to the supply closet and fling it open carelessly. Damon and Katherine were both MIA so I was left to complete the final part of the plan alone. At this moment, that ment trekking around the school looking for a pair of pliers.

I begin digging through a box filled with supplies when suddenly I hear somebody having a heated conversation. This whole vampire thing was still kind of new to me so this whole heightened emotions and being able to hear a pin drop was still confusing and I couldn't exactly turn it off. So, that is why it was far from eavesdropping when I overhead this conversation

"What do you want Katherine?" I hear somebody, Elena,ask.

"Far too many things to be named on the spot, but for now I'll settle for Blondie here taking a hike, we need to talk" Katherine replies

"First off my name is not Blondie. Secondly, I'm not one of your servants Katherine! You can't just boss me around and tell me what to do" another person, most likely Caroline, fires back

"Well if you prefer to stay here, we can always talk about your relationship issues instead. Speaking of, how are things with you an-"

"Stop!" Caroline says cutting Katherine off

"Oh right, I forgot, she doesn't know" Katherine replies no doubt talking about Elena

"What's she talking about Care?" Elena asks

"Nothing Elena, I.. I should just go" Caroline replies quickly.

"No, come on Caroline, if you want to stay, stay. I'm sure there's plenty to talk about between you and your special someone" Katherine says in a teasing manner.

"Whatever, I should really get going, back to _Tyler_" Caroline replies and I hear her storm out of the room before the other two girls can say anything

"What was that?" Elena asks

I can practically hear Katherine smirk as she replies, "let's just say I know something you don't when it comes to Caroline and who she spends her time with"

"Whatever, what do you want Katherine?" Elena repeats obviously eager to end the conversation with her evil doppelgänger.

"Your going to help me with something" Katherine replies confidently

Elena laughs at this before replying, "and why would I do that, in case you've forgotten, you can't compel me anymore"

"The reasoning is simple, you help me out with my little problem and I won't tell Damon the real reason your in the bathroom crying instead of enjoying this pathetic excuse for a homecoming." Katherine responds

There is a few moments of silence before Elena replies, "I don't know what you're talking about, I came here because I was upset about what Damon did"

"About how he killed that pathetic friend of yours? Please, he was such a loser the whole world is better off now that he's dead. You pretending to be mad at Damon over this is just another pathetic cry for attention" Katherine counters

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Elena replies through gritted teeth

"Whatever you say, that's not what this is about anyway. You're going to help me because if you don't I'm going to tell Damon about what happened with you and Enzo" Katherine says causing Elena to go silent

"I don't know what you're talking about" she counters trying to sound casual.

"Oh Please, don't even try that" Katherine retorts

Elena sighs, "Who told you?" she asks finally.

"Nobody had to tell me I saw it myself, which also means I have proof" she adds

"If you've known the whole time, why haven't you told Damon?" Elena asks suspiciously.

"Seemed irrelevant at the time" she replies nonchalantly

"Some friend you are" Elena says

"Some girlfriend you are" Katherine fires back

Elena sighs, "Look Katherine you can't tell Damon about this, the two of us are finally back together and happy, we can put this all behind us As long as you keep this to yourself. You say that your his friend and that you care about him, prove it"

"Your right Damon is my friend, and thats why I think he deserves to know that his precious girlfriend kissed his best friend" she counters

"Your amazing you know" Elena says in an annoyed tone

"I know" Katherine responds sounding proud

"So, what do you need me to do?"

I sigh finally managing to tune this conversation out. One of the perks of being a vampire, finding out secrets your not suppose to know. Like, for example, that your best friends girlfriend kissed your best friends other best friend. The only thing to do now is decide what I'm going to do with this information.

**Tyler**

"Caroline can we talk?" I ask as I approach her.

"Not right now Tyler" she says not even stopping as she races to who knows where

"It's important" I pester

"and you can tell me this important news later" she decides

"Caroline-"

"Not now Tyler!"

"Care-"

"For the last time Tyler-"

"I'm breaking up with you!" I say cutting her off

She stops shouting and gives me an 'I better have heard you wrong' look as she says, "What?"

I sigh, "I'm breaking up with you" I repeat

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong because it sounds like you just said your breaking up with me"

"Look Care, I'm sorry but-"

"No Tyler! I don't want to hear that your sorry. What's going on here, is this about Klaus? I already told you I talked to him and he's going to keep his crazy obsession with me under control and leave you alone"She explains

I shake my head, "It's not about Klaus" I counter

"Then why are you breaking up with me?!" She asks sounding more irritated then saddened by the news

"It just, it's not working anymore. We never hang out anymore, we barely even talk, and most of the time you act like I'm some burden who annoys you" I explain

"Tyler this is crazy, we're hanging out right now, and I don't think your annoying, your my boyfriend I care about you" she says taking my hand

I shake my head, "You care about me but you don't love me" I reason

She remains silent for a long time and I nod my head already knowing her answer. "Goodbye Caroline" I say turning away

"Tyler..." She says trailing off

"I'm sorry" I say before turning away and leaving for good this time

**Lexi**

"Alaric!" I greet with a big smile as I wrap my arms around him in a hug

"Hi Lexi" he says uneasily. He sounds and looks a bit nervous

"Everything okay?" I ask him raising an eyebrow

"of course everything's just great" he mumbles not sounding very enthusiastic

"Sounds like it" I reply giving him a knowing look.

"We'll it is, everything's just peachy! It's not like we're in a world filled with problems like Caroline and Klaus dating, and Elena kissing Enzo, and me and Katherine and Damon pulling some stupid operation Klaroline prank to ruin Klaus and Caroline's night for no real apparent reason, so yah everything's great" he rants.

His eyes suddenly widen at the realization that he just spurted out a bunch of secrets, most of which he probably shouldn't even know. He appears to be coming up with some kind of cover and I chuckle in response.

"It's alright Alaric, I already know" I say

"You know?" He asks confused

"Yes, i know that Klaus and Caroline are dating and that Elena kissed Enzo" I explain.

"Who told you, how do you know?" He counters

"You live long enough and not much gets by you" I reply with a shrug and a smile

Alaric sighs, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"For one, Elena is kind of my friend, I have no clue who Enzo is, and Damon's a jerk. On the other hand, well, Stefan sort of has this major crush on Caroline and I don't want to discourage him by telling him she's secretly with that evil hybrid jerk" I respond with a shrug.

When I first found out about Caroline and Klaus my first instinct was to tell Stefan, but I eventually decide against it when I realized how bad he had it for her. I was sort of hoping that Caroline would one day come to her senses and realize that she had a great guy longing for her, and she doesn't need some evil, homicidal, original.

"You really shouldn't have mentioned that whole Stefan/Caroline thing. In case you can't tell I'm on a bit of a secret overload right now" he admits

"You won't tell anyone" I decide confidently

"hopefully" he mutters under his breath

"So what's operation Klaroline?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"I probably shouldn't say it" he says making a gesture that is universal vampire language For, "they can hear us". He looks around again before pulling out his phone and typing something. When he shows me the screen I can't believe my eyes.

"This is great!" I decide

"Really? You don't think it's like mean and uncalled for?" He asks obviously surprised by my reaction

"Of course it is, but after your plan unfolds Caroline will be a wreck and Stefan will be there to comfort her while Klaus is all angry and homicidal. It all works out great because not only will Caroline see what a great guy Stefan is, but what a psychopath Klaus is" I reason.

Alaric remains silent, obviously never having thought of it this way, "We'll at least something good will come out of this" he decides. He looks very uncomfortable with the topic.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I ask him

"it's complicated" he says with a sigh

"Everything in Mystic Falls Is" I reply with a chuckle.

He smiles slightly before saying, "your certainly right about that, by the way it's good seeing you" he adds

I smile, "ditto"

"Well, I have to go tell some more secrets, so hopefully I'll see you later"he decides

"Good luck" I respond

"I'm going to need it"

**Bonnie**

"Whats wrong witch?" I hear Damon question. I quickly get up from my position slouched against the wall.

"Nothing. I'm fine. And don't call me that." I say turning my back to him. I'm about to walk back to my car so I can leave this lame dance but Damon grabs my Arm.

"First off, I get to call you whatever I want, and secondly, no your not. What happened? Do I need to beat up Kol again?" he questions with a smirk.

"its none of your concern." I say, trying to pull my arm away. His grip is too tight.

"Your Elena's friend and I'm her boyfriend so therefore it's my job to make sure your okay, and since your obviously not, tell me what's wrong before I have to rip that bracelet off and compel you to tell me." He says threatningly. I'm about to respond with a harsh comeback, but think against it. He is only trying to help.

"Kol was just being a jerk. Its really not a big deal." I explain. He let's go of my arm and seems to smile just a bit, like he finds something funny.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing." He responds.

"What!" I demand.

"It's just that you really aren't as smart as I thought." Damon says simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that... don't you get it?" He asks. I stare at him waiting for him to continue but he doesn't. Instead he changes the subject.

"Jeremy has been looking around for you. He's probably worried. Just forget about little Mikealson, go dance, drink some punch. Ric probably spiked it by now." He decides.

I nod, before heading towards the doors. I then stop halfway.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" I ask hopefully.

"Not a chance, but you'll figure it out eventually." he responds.

I sigh before heading back inside. What I see amazes me.

**Katherine**

"Damon, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." I say putting on a sweet smile. I pay attention to the tone of my voice. He turns and smiles brightly at me.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asks pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I nod slightly in response.

"Just, you know. The stress of everything." I explain.

"I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this. I was a jerk, and I'm so lucky to have someone like you. I love you." He says softly. I'm about to respond with something sweet and sentimental, but I don't get a chance.

He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back, figuring it's not a good idea to pull away. Besides, one more kiss won't ruin the friendship.

When he pulls away I whisper "I love you too Damon."

**Elijah**

"Katerina." I say when she sits down next to me.

"Dance with me." She orders. I give her a confused look and she shoots me back a knowing one.

I sigh before getting up and offering a hand. She accepts my hand and I walk her over to the dance floor.

"I need your help." she says as we begin to dance.

"Katerina im sorry to inform you that my days of helping your are Over." I respond.

She rolls her eyes, "Come on Elijah, you know you don't mean that" she pouts

I shake my head before replying sarcastically, "Perhaps the old Elijah would consider helping you, but the heartless jerk standing before you.." I finish trailing off

"Don't be such a drama queen" she responds rolling her eyes. She looks as if she is going to continue when something catches her eye. Her expression immediately changes and she begins to glare at something over my shoulder as if Satan just entered the room.

I turn my head in the direction and when i see what appears to be bothering her so much I shake my head chuckling softly. "Is that what this has all been about?" I ask her quizzically.

My voice appears to snap her out of her trance and she turns to me as if nothing happened, "What was that?"

"You seem to be quite angered by that scene over there" I reply nodding my head to Damon and Elena who are still standing there kissing.

Katherine rolls her eyes as if this is crazy but I notice a mixture of anger and jealousy flash through her eyes. "Why would _that_ bother me" she responds.

"I don't know, you tell me. Everything that's been going on, your odd behavior, your sudden decision for us to break up, could this have anything to do with Damon? Perhaps your interested in him again" I insinuate

"Wait, you think I have a thing for Damon?" She asks the question worriedly as if she truly wants to know my answer rather than in a 'what kind of question is that' manner.

I give her an odd look and I notice a nervous look pass across her face. This behavior is strange, even for Katherine. I'm about to further inquire about this, but she doesn't give me the chance.

"We'll, that's crazy. The only person I'm interested in is you" with that she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

**Hope you all liked it! So, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, what do you guys think? What secret are Jeremy and Kol keeping? We now know that the reason Damon and Elena broke up is Damon killed one of Elena's friends, but who was it? What do you think Katherine told Elena to do?What do you think will happen with Klaus/ Caroline/ random chick? Did you like reading the Alaric Lexi scene? what's going on with Katherine?**

**Let us know what you all think! Next update will be next Friday, more characters will also be included in this chapter (Stefan, Rebekah,ect.) so stay tuned! Also don't forget, THIS IS THE LAST WEEK TO VOTE IN THE POLL FOR WHAT COUPLES YOU WANT. Be sure to get your opinion in, can't wait to hear from you guys**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody , sorry for the late update but it was a holiday so we took the day off so to speak. To get straight to the point, this chapter is kind of short but a lot happens, next chapter will also be the last one taking place at homecoming. Hope you all enjoy, P.S. We decided to leave the poll up for one more week so if you haven't voted nows your last chance**

**Elena**

I pull away from Elijah, our eyes still concentrated on one another. I'm shocked by my own actions. He looks almost as shocked, but a look of realization passes through his eyes.

"Elena." He mutters. He says my name as if it's a disappointment. I hate how he can so easily tell us apart, just by one kiss. Yet Damon could live with Katherine for a month without realizing it wasn't me. I try to ignore the resentment bubbling up inside me.

I instead try to focus on being Katherine Pierce. I stand up a bit taller and look at him the way I've seen Katherine look at him multiple times.

"What are you talking about? How much spiked punch have you had." I say with an eye roll for emphasis.

Rather than responding he grabs my arm and pulls me away from the commotion of the dance until we have exited the gym. The hallways are empty and a chill runs up my spine.

_Is he going to kill me?_

I suddenly feel nervous. He is an original after all, he's killed just as many people as Klaus.

"Elijah, what's going on? Get your hands off of me." I yell trying my best to sound like Katherine despite the fear. I may be able to play it off longer and make him believe I'm Katherine. Or at least long enough to come up with an excuse.

"That's what I'd like to know, what are you and Katherine up to Elena?" he persists.

"Elena and I aren't up to anything. She's too busy making out with Damon." I explain not even having to fake the disgust in my voice.

"Oh really." He says like he finds this amusing.

"Yes really. Now if you're tired of interrogating me, can we go dance." I state.

"You know this is why I broke up with you." He says with a sigh. He begins to turn away and I grab his arm.

"You do not get to leave like that." I say feeling like I'm starting to get the hang of vampire speeds over so quickly that he pushes me into the lockers.

"You didn't correct me." He whispers with a smile. I'm confused and realize there's something I'm missing out on.

"It's rude to correct people." I decide trying to keep going.

"Since when does Katherine Pierce have problems with being rude?" He questions. I can't think of a response, so I do the logical thing.

I grab him by the tie, pulling him close, and kiss him again.

**Damon**

Elena pulls away and starts to laugh. I'm confused to say the least.

"What's so funny?" I question. She shakes her head and grins.

"The fact you still can't tell us apart." She says. I want to hit myself. Of course. Katherine.

"Why did you switch places?" I question. She smiles at me and I have to admit she even carries herself like Elena when she plays the role. It's almost impossible to tell them apart.

"That's for me to know, and you to try and figure out. Now come on, I talked to Ric, he's getting ready to do the announcements. We have to set up. Actually you have to set up. Then come back out here and I'll do the final step." She explains reaching across me to grab a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Okay. Give me 5 minutes." I reply. I turn to leave and then stop in place. "And Katherine. Try to refrain from doing anything that might get Elena in trouble."

"Would I do something like that? It's like you don't know me at all." She says with an innocent look on her face.

"More like I know you too well."

**Bonnie**

"Jeremy?" I question. Jeremy looks up and his smile drops.

"Bonnie, let me explain." He says. I shake my head and begin to walk away.

"Bonnie!" He yells. I quicken my pace and head straight for the doors. Damon was wrong. I'm better off just going home and trying to forget this night.

"Bonnie." He repeats for the third time grabbing my arm. I turn around so fast that he flinches.

"I fight for you with everything I have, and for what? So you can go back to laughing with your pal. Literally, he just beat you to a pulp and your already best friends again?" I yell. Kol seems amused by my anger.

I can't stand to see them anymore so I turn back around storming out of the place and head for the doors that lead to the hallway. I can find an empty classroom and just stay there until the dance is over then I can make up stories for Grams about how great it was.

I walk through the empty halls until I find Alaric's classroom. The door is unlocked as usual and I walk inside, closing the door lightly behind me. I sit down in Ric's chair and begin to relax, just as the door opens again. Kol comes strolling in.

Of course.

"Bonnie." He says with a smile.

"Kol, I'm not in the mood. Can you for once not be a jerk and just leave me alone?" I state plain and simple.

"Sure." He responds, but he doesn't leave. Instead he sits on top of Ric's desk, looking down at me with a smirk before adding, "But first, hear me out."

I roll my eyes and feel tempted to push him off the desk, but am too tired to try.

He takes my silence as a welcoming to share his thoughts. "Well, it's obvious that you aren't very fond of me-"

I cut him off clarifying "Hate you is a more proper term"

He rolls his eyes before continuing, "But, we both care for Jeremy so I think we could make an effort to become friends."

I laugh dryly, getting up from the chair so that I'm no longer looking up at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you care for someone you don't beat them up for no good reason."

Kol looks at me with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Well, you do tend to beat me up with your witchy magic when I've done nothing wrong, and since it's obvious you're secretly in love with me, your previous statement is invalid."

I am really tempted to push him off the desk now, but try to stay calm.

"Bottom line, I rather be friends with anyone on this planet than you." I state, before preparing to leave. Kol vampire speeds over and gets in front of the door. He is only a few inches away from me. I take a few steps backwards but end up against the wall, unable to move any farther.

"You should rethink. It would be so unfortunate if something were to happen to Jeremy because you were acting stubborn." He says his voice low in a whisper.

This is what causes me to crack. I hold out my hand and watch as Kol cringes, grabbing his head between his hands. I watch as he tries to overpower the spell, but my magic is too strong.

Or at least that's what I thought. Kol stands up slowly fighting against the pain until it seems to die away. He takes a few strides towards me and wraps his hand around my neck, pinning me against the wall. I struggle to get free, gasping for air but it's no use.

"I know you're not going to kill me." I choke out, hoping I'm right.

"I'm not. I'm going to do something much worst." He says with a smile. I watch in terror as his face transforms, his eyes turning red, and his fangs coming out. My eyes widen and I start using all my force to push him away. He bites into his wrist, so effortlessly, and watches the blood begin to pile up. He then forces his wrist into my mouth causing me to down the blood. I tell myself not to swallow, but I can't help it. He forces me to.

I try to spit out the blood but he places a hand over my mouth, only removing it once he is sure I've swallowed his blood. He then gently places his hands around my neck. Tears are forming in my eyes. I feel helpless. What was I thinking? He's an original. My magic even at its strongest is no match for him. And now I will pay the price for eternity. I close my eyes waiting for him to snap my neck and end it all, at least until I wake up as a vampire.

Maybe I'll just die. I won't drink human blood, and I will die at least knowing that I didn't let Kol win.

He seems to have a sudden change of heart. He releases my neck and I think that maybe he's realized all the results of turning me, but I'm wrong. A twisted grin grows on his face, before he sinks his teeth into my neck. He's going to drain me of my blood. A slow and painful death, just because.

I bang my fist against his chest screaming, hoping somebody will come save me.

"Kol, Please!" I yell. It does nothing. I start feeling lightheaded, and realize I am all on my own. I have to be strong. I can't go down without a fight.

I start to mummer the words of a spell, summoning all the power that I have within me. I repeat the spell over and over, reciting the words by memory, until I get the results I want.I need.

Kol goes flying across the room so fast that he makes a hole straight through the wall. I run over and am about to do another spell to buy me more time, but stop in my tracks.

**Klaus**

"Perfect." I mummer with a smirk .The girl Linda smiles up at me and I almost feel bad for using her like this.

"Only the best for you." She says. Then without warning she pulls me into a kiss. I don't even have time to pull away before Linda is being thrown across the room. Caroline stands in front of me now, an accusing look on her face.

"How could you?" She yells her voice sharp. I glance towards the girl who now lays knocked unconscious on the floor.

"Caroline, love, let me explain." I say, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! You don't get to explain. I trusted you Klaus! Even though I have had no reason to! Everyone is always saying how horrible you are even my best friends. And rather than agreeing with them I try my best to back you up! Because I always thought they were wrong. I guess not!" She yells angrily.

I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Do you find my pain funny? Gosh Klaus!"

I hold out the two tickets in front of her face. She snatches them out of my hands, reading them intently.

"What is this?" She asks her voice now soft. She looks up at me, her eyes buzzing with excitement, just waiting for me to clarify.

"Tickets to see that band you're always talking about." I say, unable to stop myself from smiling. For once I am the one who did nothing wrong, while she overreacted.

"Oh MY God. How did you get these?" She says practically squealing. I nod towards the limp body and the realization passes over her.

"So you were just using her to get tickets?" She whispers.

"Her father works at the place they're holding the next concert at. I've been flirting with her for the past few weeks to get the tickets. She obviously got the wrong impression which is why she kissed me. Caroline, I wouldn't do something like that to you. I love you." I explain. I reach out and push a piece of hair behind her ear. She stares at me in awe.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I overreacted. I should have trusted you." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, you should have, because now to make it up to the poor girl, I'm going to have to take her to the show." I say. Caroline pulls away quickly her jaw dropping.

"What! Klaus Mikealson if you dare take anybody else to see my absolute favorite band perform I will find a white oak stake and drive it through your heart!" She yells. I laugh. Caroline is much tougher than she looks.

"I was joking." I whisper.

"Good." She replies. She smiles lightly before pulling me into a kiss. I right away kiss her back, forgetting all about the anger I've been holding in about her not wanting to tell her friends about us. I realize it doesn't matter as long as I have her here in my arms.

But we are interrupted by a large ruckus. I pull away and stare in shock at my brother who lays flat on the floor, and Bonnie Bennet peering through the giant hole in the wall looking just as shocked.

This is going to be a long night.

**Alaric**

I head up to the stage and everyone right away looks my way. I recite in my head what Damon and Katherine told me to say. I know exactly what to do.

"Hello students. I am very proud to announce 2014 homecoming king and queen!" I say in a practiced enthusiastic voice.

All the students cheer and I scan the crowd for Damon and Katherine. I spot Damon standing in the back of the room and he winks at me. I give him a nod before continuing.

"First up, the nominees for Homecoming Queen."

I pull out the piece of paper with the names written neatly down.

"Katherine Pierce." I call out. Just at that moment the side door to the gym opens and Katherine comes rushing into the gym. Everyone turns to her and she looks nervous for only a second before she sets into a causal pace towards the stage, with an award winning smile on her face.

She walks up the steps and that's when she trips. She falls over a step and lands on her hands and knees. The whole gym erupts in laughter and Katherine quickly recovers getting up, and walking over to me. She glares at a few people in the crowd as the laughter dies down.

"Um... Bonnie Bennet." I read surprised to see that name. Nobody moves. I repeat the name. People begin to look around. Just then the doors open again and Bonnie comes in. I notice a drop of blood on the sleeve of her dress. I will have to find out about this later. Bonnie quickly walks over, looking down at her shoes. She doesn't seem very ecstatic to be in the top 3.

As she takes her place next to Katherine I notice Klaus, Caroline, and Kol walking in through the side door, careful not to draw much attention to them.

"And lastly, Caroline Forbes." I say keeping my eye trained on the blonde. She looks up and our eyes meet. I almost feel bad for what's going to happen. She smiles brightly and walks slowly to the stage as if she's trying to remember every detail. She looks back only once and Klaus gives her a subtle nod. She stands at Bonnie's side and Bonnie gives her an encouraging smile.

"Can we get a big round of applause for our nominees?" I yell into the microphone. Everyone claps and applauds and there are a few whistles here and there. Damon gives me a nod to continue.

"Now, for our homecoming king nominees. First up, Damon Salvatore!"

Damon pretends to act surprised and walks up to the stage, high fiviving a few people along the way. He stands by me and I know the plan is going well so far. Nothing will lead this back to us.

"Matt Donavan." I say watching the quarter back run to the stage, a bright smile on face. I take a deep breath before reading the last name.

"And Klaus Mikealson." Everybody goes quiet. Klaus looks surprised, shocked even. He doesn't make a move towards the stage. I take a subtle glance towards Caroline whos jaw is dropped.

"Klaus Mikealson" I repeat, looking towards him. He finally takes a few strides towards the stage, and people begin to clap slowly, more out of courtesy than anything else.

As he gets onto the stage he shoots me a look and I shrug. I then look back down at the cards in my hand.

"And the homecoming king and queen of 2014..." I say pausing for dramatic effect.

"Klaus Mikealson and Caroline Forbes!" I yell before quickly stepping off the stage. All the other nominees follow suit and step down from the stage, while the gym erupts in applause. Confetti falls, and two volunteer students step up and place crowns on their heads, handing Caroline a bouquet of roses. Everyone continues to cheer, Caroline looks genuinely happy and even Klaus smiles. I close my eyes and don't want to watch. I don't open my eyes until I hear the piercing scream and find both of them completely covered in blood.

Operation Klaroline is a success.

**A./N. OMG! So much happened. So heres a few questions to dwell over in the comments:**

**What happened with Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus? How will Klaus and Caroline react? Who is going to die next chapter? Do you like Klaroline? Did you love the Konnie fight? Did you want Kol to turn Bonnie? What's up with Jeremy? What will happen next? Who's else will find out about Katherine and Elena's switch? What did you think of Elena and Elijah? Katherine and Damon? What about Klaus' cute effort to surprise Caroline? **

**And the question of the day: name the weirdest, most random yet amazing TVD couple you can think of, and best one will appear in the story and the participant will get a shout out! Go Go Go!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A./N. Hello wonderful readers! Here's the chapter that has probably been most anticipated! We love your suggestions for the strange couples but our favorite has to be the suggestion for the Kolena and Klena friendship! So shout out to Alexis2160 for a fabulous creation ;) If you want to see more friendships happen go vote on our new friendship poll located on our profile! Lastly here are the top four couples: **

**1.)Klaus and Katherine at 9 votes**

**2.)Elena and Alaric at 8 votes**

**3.)Kol and Caroline at 7 votes**

**4.)Damon and Grams at 6 votes**

**Before we say enjoy, let us warn you, this chapter is back to modern day, and will have little to do with the incident! Love you all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Caroline**

The bell rings and I quickly gather my things, wanting to be out of this classroom. Maybe I can just ditch last period. I'm tired of hearing all these jokes, and I'm pretty close to accepting Klaus' offer to kill everyone in the school.

"Hey Care." I hear Stefan say. I keep on walking, and he comes up next to me.

"Stefan, can we save this conversation for later? I'm really tired, and in the mood to kill just about anything right now, so yeah." I rambel out quickly while fussing with the textbooks in my hands.

Just then some girl that I reconize from the cheer team slams into me, causing all my books to fall to the floor. Stefan quickly bends down to pick them up and I stop him. I'm about to say something to the girl, or rip her throat out, when suddenly Klaus appears out of nowhere, grabbing the girl's arm forcefully.

"I think you should apologize" he says through gritted teeth.

The girl rolls her eyes in response, "Oh really, who's going to make me?"

Without any further conversation Klaus grabs the girl and slams her head into the lockers causing her to crumble to the ground. Everyone in the small crowd that has gathered around us gaps and begin to mutter things along the line of "omg he's a physco" "did he just kill her" and "it's carrie all over again"

Klaus responds to the comments by turning to glare at everyone and raising his hands in a challenge, "Well, come on who's next? Anyone else want to make a joke or knock some books down, because I have all day?"

"She's fine, everyone" Stefan says immediately kneeling down next to the girl Klaus just attacked, "Take her to the nurse" he instructs her friends who nod and help her up.

I should probabaly be helping Stefan diffuse the situation but instead I turn to Klaus enraged. I grab him by the arm and drag him a safe distance away from the crowd before saying, "What the heck is wrong with you! I can take care of myself, I don't need you walking around bashing people's heads in every time they insult me! I'm not some little kid Klaus, I can handle my own problems!"

I expect him to get angry, but instead his expression softens and he replies, "Im just looking out for you luv, considering you turned down my offer to murder everyone in this pathetic school so we can start fresh somewhere nicer. By the way I do still have those plane tickets, we could go anywhere you'd like, Rome, Paris, New Orleans. All you have to do is say the word and we'll take off, it will be like we were never here,well be gone without a trace, you can leave all this negativity and drama behind. We can start over, together"

He takes my hand in his as he says this and gives me that _look_ that makes me want to melt. Still, I hold my ground. After all this isn't the first time we've had the whole run off into the sunset together conversation and Klaus knows very well were I stand on this matter.

I quickly pull my hand away from his knowing that we are more likely now than ever to be watched by the students still mingling in the halls. "We both know that 'gone without a trace' means youll probably murder everyone in this town" I reply with an eye roll.

"Well not everyone, after all there is Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol to think about. I don't happen to have any white oat steaks around so I suppose we'll have to spare them" he replies with a shrug and I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Or a compromise, we'll just dagger them" I respond sarcastically.

"You said it not me, luv" he replies with a grin.

I groan shaking my head before responding, "This isn't funny! First off I'm not going to run away with you, and secondly I do not need you murdering anyone, or everyone, for that matter, and lastly, I've already told you I don't want us to be seen together right now, but since you can't seem to listen ill make myself more clear, leave me alone!" I say stressing the last three words.

"Rebekah-"

"No! You don't get to go 'Caroline' me using your stupid smile and your stupid charm to convince me to change my mind! I'm serious, as of now consider us done" I decide.

"All due respect luv, you don't get to decide if we're done. The last time I checked there are two people in this relationship" He counters and I notice he's getting more irritated by the minute. I remind myself this has to be done.

"Look, I'm not saying we're done done. I just... I need some time to figure stuff out, after what happened last night I think I deserve a break"

"Our relationship becoming too much work for you" he fires back looking a mixture of angry and hurt.

"Actually, no. Being in a relationship with you, although it isn't always easy, isn't too much work for me. What is too much work is hiding our relationship so that things like last nights incident don't happen every day" I counter. Every word that comes out of his mouth is just making me angrier and angrier.

"oh so you need some time apart, let me guess next is the part when you say, it's not you it's me" he coaxed with an eye roll.

"Oh no, its definitely you" I assert crossing my arms.

He shakes his head and gives me a challenging look but before he can respond we are interrupted, thankfully.

"Hey, Care you all right?" Stefan asks as he approaches us.

"I was before I started this conversation" I mutter shooting a look at Klaus.

Stefan catches this and turns his attention to Klaus in a not so friendly manner, "What the heck was that back there? You do realize you could have gotten caught, or you could have killed her, in front of half the school"

"Is she okay?" I inquired, trying my best to keep Klaus out of this conversation.

Stefan turns his gaze on me once again and he visibly calms down from the angry deminior he had with Klaus, "She'll be okay, convincing everyone that this was nothing and that Klaus is getting punished for attacking another student is the only hard part at this moment, I'm sure somebody's bound to tell a teacher or something"

"Hopefully I won't get detention, that will just ruin my record" Klaus states sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and shoot him an annoyed look, "I can't take any more of this, mind walking me to my next class?" I ask Stefan.

Stefan has his gaze set on Klaus and it looks as if he's going to tell him something, but seemingly decides he's not worth it as he turns to me with a small smile, "Of course. Try not to do anything Stupid" he suggests to Klaus who puts a dumb smile on his face.

"I'll try my best"

**Elena**

I quickly search through my locker trying to find my chemistry textbook so I can head to class and get this day over with already. I felt terrible for Caroline and all the grief she was getting and I also felt extremely guilty considering I knew exactly who was behind all of this.

I finally find the book and throw it into my bag with a victorious smile. I slam my locker door shut and immediately jump back when I come face to face with a person who was not standing there a second ago.

"Hello Elena" Elijah greets me, formal as ever

"Elijah..." I trail off not sure we're exactly to go with this.

"We never got to finish our conversation last night" he says, as if I need to be reminded.

"Right, thanks by the way, for not letting Klaus rip me to shreds last night" I reply as I Start walking to class, Elijah walking closely behind me.

"Niklaus can be very... Irrational at times, especially when he is provoked. I'm sure you can agree with me on the matter that last night was definitely a reason for him to have an outburst, but still him murdering you or anyone else for that matter would have accomplished nothing. Also now that you brought the matter up you wouldn't happen to know who was behind last nights.. Theatrics"

I sigh choosing to remain silent knowing there is truly no right answer to this question. After a few more seconds of silence Elijah shakes his head chuckling before saying in a knowing voice, "So it was Katerina"

I give him a sympathetic look, I honestly can't imagine how hard it is to be in love with somebody who not only hates your brother, but has made it their personal mission to ruin his life, along with anyone else who got caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry Elijah, if it makes you feel any better she wasn't in it alone"

He must have seen the look on my face Bonnie loves Kol because he immediately responds, "Damon" I notice the anger and annoyance in his voice as he says that one simple word and I wonder if anything he said last night when he thought I was Katherine were true. Did he really credit Damon for their break up?

"Look, I'm just as angry with them as you are, but you can't tell anyone especially not Klaus. If Katherine found out that I told you, if she even found out that you knew we switched places last night, she'll ruin things with me and Damon" We now stand outside the door to the chemistry lab. We move slightly to the side so that others may enter considering our conversation doesn't appear to be finishing anytime soon.

"I was under the impression that you broke things off between the two of you" Elijah questions.

"I... I did it's just... I still care about him, I love him, I just can't be with with him. I don't want him to find out what i did because it will break his heart. In spite of everything that has happened I still have hope that we can at least be friends one day, and that will never happen if he hates me" I admit.

Despite the fact that Damon and I broke up I still felt guilty for what I did and I didn't want Katherine to tell Damon. I just couldn't imagine a world we're he hated me.

"I'm sure Damon would never hate you Elena" Elijah responds. I'm worried he's leading up to the announcement that he's going to tell Klaus what happened anyway and decide to take a different approach.

"Everything with Damon aside, we both know that if Klaus finds out what they did he'll kill Damon and Katherine and I don't think you want that" I try, hoping Elijah's feelings for Katherine are still intact.

He seems to find this amusing because he smiles shaking his head softly, "I won't tell Niklaus Elena, but I'm not doing this for Katherine"

Before I can reply the two of us are interrupted.

"Elena, can we talk?"

I turn to face Damon who is standing there looking as annoyingly gorgeous as ever. I try to avoid eye contact with him as I reply, "I'm talking to Elijah"

"And?" He responds simply as if the fact I am talking to another person who is not him means nothing.

I roll my eyes, "and I don't want to talk to you"

"That response can only work for so long, before you have to come up with something more original, no pun intended" he adds glancing at Elijah who's expression remains neutral.

"Can you please just except the fact that I don't want to do this anymore" I plead.

"Sounds like your just giving up, and I care too much about you to let that happen. Please Elena, let's just talk" he begs

"Damon, I can't" I say turning so I don't have to look at him

"Elena"

Before he can continue he is cut off, "I believe she said she doesn't want to speak with you"

Damon turns to Elijah raising an eyebrow, obviously surprised he decided to jump into our conversation.

"I believe that this is none of your business" Damon responds mockingly.

"Considering you interrupted my conversation with Elena to inconvenience her with your attempts to beg for her forgiveness yet again, I do believe this matter concerns me" He counters.

"Seriously?" Damon says turning his attention to me and giving me a 'why in the world are you talking to this guy' look.

"If you could leave us to finish our conversation" Elijah says making it sound more Like an order then a suggestion

"How about no" Damon says leaning against the lockers as if trying to get comfortable.

"Just go Damon" I say practically begging him

"I'm not leaving until we talk, so why don't you tell the suit here to take a hike" he suggests.

I remain silent trying to think of a way to handle the situation. Before I can decide what to say Elijah breaks in once again, "I will leave as soon as Elena tells me to" he decides

Both men turn to look at me waiting for me to do something. On one hand I want to tell Elijah to go to prevent the tension between him and Damon from escalating, on the other hand, if I do that Damon will take it as an invitation to pull me back into another conversation about our relationship, and I'm not sure I can handle that right now.

"Damon.." I start trailing off

"She's made her decision" Elijah says causing Damon to Glare at him

"Do you really want to do this, you know I did take down your brother last night, why not make it two for two" Damon says threateningly.

"I can assure you that being able to stop Kol doesn't put you at the level of fighting me or any of my other siblings" Elijah replies simply.

"Want to test that theory?" He challenges

"I'm not going to fight you Damon" Elijah states simply

"oh come on, why not? I'm sure you've been waiting for a chance to pound my face in without looking like the bad guy. "

"Damon stop." I demand, stepping in front of Elijah. Damon laughs, and shoves me Out of the way gently. I trip over a stray backpack and fall to the ground. I almost miss It All.

Elijah pulls his arm back prepared to punch Damon, but just before he makes contact with Damon's face, Kathrine appears out of nowhere and grabs Elijahs fist.

"What's going on here boys, not fighting over me are you?" Katherine says with a smirk. Elijah immediately pulls his hand back glaring at Damon.

I roll my eyes and snort at Katherine's comment causing her to turn her attention to me. She chuckles considering I'm still on the ground and remarks, "So clumsy Elena, you should learn to watch we're you're going" I know part of this remark is anger at the fact I tripped on stage last night while pretending to be her. I can't honestly say it was completely an accident.

Damon turns to me, an apologetic look on his face when he realized what happened. He offers me a hand but I slap it away getting up on my own. Katherine smirks at this exchange and I roll my eyes at her.

"Katerina this is none of your Business" Elijah says trying to push her aside to get a path to Damon.

"Why are you picking on Damon Elijah? i thought you were suppose to be the nice brother, not jealous are we?" She replies in a slightly mocking slightly flirtatious tone.

"Not everything is about you Katherine" I interject.

"In fact, Elijah here was just about to fight me for Elena" Damon says before either Katherine nor I can say something.

I notice a mixture of anger and jealousy flash across her face for half a second before she puts on her usual Katherine smirk and says, "Wow Elena, you're so bored with your life your intent on stealing mine. First Stefan and Damon, now Elijah? How much more pathetic can you get?"

"What's pathetic is humiliating an innocent girl in front of the whole school just for your own personal amusement, and then being too cowardly to own up to it. " Elijah fires back

"You told him!" Katherine says looking at me outraged. I wince and try and compose myself.

"It must have slipped out." I say shooting her one of her famous smirks.

"Well since your in the mood to tell the truth, is there something you'd like to say to Damon? Or, should I do the honors myself?" She fires back shooting a smile at Damon who looks between the two of us confused.

"Katherine-" I start but she immediately cuts me off

"Right, you've made your choice then. So, Damon, you should probably know that your precious girlfriend here-"

"Katerina stop this" Elijah interrupts her.

She glares at Elijah replying, "Who's going to stop me?" In a challenging tone.

"If you continue with this, then Niklaus will stop you when he finds out what you and Damon here did to him and Caroline last night" he threatens.

Damon and Katherine exchange a look and Katherine keeping up her confident facade says, "You would never do that Elijah, you know what will happen if you tell Klaus"

"Try me, after what you did last night to Caroline and Klaus I-"

Suddenly Elijah stops mid sentence and a serious expression falls on his face as he looks at something behind me. I turn around to see Caroline and Stefan walking over to us, Caroline seeming a little less depressed then before.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Caroline asks with a warm smile.

The four of us remain silent. Elijah keeps a serious expression on his face, while Katherine looks somewhere in between laughing and still angry with Elijah for the comment he just made. My eyes finally land on Damon who, surprisingly, looks at Caroline with a mixture of guilt and regret. I begin to wonder if he actually feels bad about the role he played in the stupid prank last night.

After a few more seconds of silence Caroline's smile falls, obviously realizing that we were talking about last night. There is silence for about two more seconds before Katherine burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I tried the whole, 'pretend we were talking about something else' thing but its too hard." she continues obviously trying to stop laughing but failing. She looks as if shes going to continue taunting Caroline but Damon nudges her shooting her a look. She rolls her eyes at this but remains silent.

"Come on Care lets go sit down" I suggest nodding toward the classroom.

After a while she nods uneasily and follows me to the room while the other four remain behind. I silently pray that they talk out their issues rather then resorting to punching each other again. The last thing we need right now is a vampire fight on school grounds.

**Damon**

"Alright class don't get too comfortable because we'll be changing seats today" the chemistry teacher, Mr Knob, announces. A few kids groan in annoyance while the rest clap excitedly and the teacher rolls his eyes having expected this.

I shoot a look at the person sitting next to me who just so happens to be Caroline Forbes. She has her head turned away from me and her eyes are focused out the window as if shes daydreaming of all the places she rather be then here.

I can't help but feel another pang of guilt when I realize this was most likely all my fault. Operation Klaroline was just a prank, it was suppose to be funny, and it was, but after a day of everyone torturing Caroline over it, it was obvious this was taking a big toll on her. Honestly, when planning this whole thing out I hadn't really considered Caroline and her feelings, the fact that she was dating Klaus was the major focus considering it would make him even more angry and fun to mess with. Now, watching Caroline who appears truly miserable and considering the fact Elena would rather talk to _Elijah_ then me, I was starting to think this prank wasn't all that funny anymore.

"Alright, everyone to the front of the room" Mr. Knob instructs.

I start immediately gathering my things while Caroline stands up uneasily following in suit. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, partner" I say with a smirk.

She doesn't have much of a reaction to my comment, rather she just looks at me nervously as if expecting me to turn it into some Carrie reference. After a few more moments of silence she nods in reply and we both head to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, row one, Philip and Megan. Chad and Mark. Katherine and Stefan. Elena and Elijah"

The moment he says that I'm filled with a mixture of anger and jealousy after what just happened in the halls. My eyes immediately meet Elena's and the look in her eyes doesn't do much to make me feel better. I would do anything to make this up to her, but it's very hard when she refuses to even talk to me.

"Zack and Chelsea, and Enzo and Rebecca" he finishes. I notice Enzo doesn't appear to be too bothered by this arrangement and I remind myself to talk about his new 'friendship' with Rebecca. As his friend it's only fair I warn him of what he's in for.

"Row two, Kol and Zeek" Zeek takes his seat but Kol's remains empty. Mr. Knob looks around the room and repeats Kol's name but he doesn't appear to be here.

"Kol's absent today" Bonnie says her tone revealing her excitement.

"Of course you would notice" Katherine remarks with a smirk causing Bonnie to glare at her.

"Uh yes well, behind them, Michelle and Lucy. Damon and Bonnie..."

Bonnie and I immediately exchange a look. I smirk at her annoyed expression and she rolls her eyes muttering in a voice that only a vampire could hear, "and I thought Kol was bad"

The teacher continues directing kids to their new seats and I begin to tune him out as I text Ric. He's teaching a class right now and making him look unprofessional by texting him in class is really my job as his best friend.

I continue ignoring the teachers calls until he says two names that everyone hears, "And Klaus and Caroline here!"

Everyone bursts into laughter and it seems that the memories from last night flood back in.

The two standing covered in blood, caught between anger and complete shock.

Caroline was the first to recover. She looked down at her blood soaked dress and then back to the crowd.

"Who did this." She said each word coming out like acid. I've never seen her looking so dangerous. Almost deadly.

And with that the whole gym chorused into laughter just as they laugh right now.

As Caroline takes her seat, I have to clench my fist to stop from admitting everything, or killing the nearest student.

I catch Katherine's eye and she winks at me, and I can't help but feel disgusted with myself as I shoot her a smile back .

**A/N What did ya guys think?! I know we suck for not continuing homecoming but I promise next chapter all will unravel. But until then... Did you like the Damon and Elijah fight over Elena? What about Katherines Imput? And Klaroline? What do you think of their breakup? Do you think Caroline is right? Or is Klaus right? Where is Kol? What will happen Next?**

**And the challenge of the chapter: There is 5 mistakes in this chapter. Some situational, others spelling related. First to find all 5 mistakes, will get to give us an idea or scenario for the story. It can be an unlikely couple, a friendship, or another situation like a dance or trip you want to see happen. No matter how crazy and irrational we will put it in. **

**By the way, we would like to apologize for not updating in so long. we've been super busy, but we will definitely get back into the habit of updating regularly, and next chapter should be up soon!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Hello wonderful readers! Now before we let you read, please READ THIS! Or not. You know. Whatever floats your boat. Okay, so we just created our second TVD story! Its based off of the hit TV series 'The 100' and we would really love it if you would check it out. Here's a quick summary:**

_**After 97 years in Space 100 juvenile prisoners are sent to Earth with one goal:stay alive. Elena, a privileged set out to protect her people from the ground and each other. Damon, a rebel willing to do anything for those he loves. Caroline, imprisoned since birth desperate to experience life. Klaus, a grounder conflicted about taking over the 100 when he finds himself drawn to one of them.**_

**So if you love this story check out _The 100!_ Now without further ado! Enjoy ;)**

**E****lena**

"Oh No." I mutter under my breath as I see my best friend blood soaked on the stage.

"Who did this." She questions daggers in her eyes. Everyone begins to laugh and all I want to do is help her but Katherine wouldn't do that.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" She yells over the laughter which just causes everyone to laugh harder. Klaus seems either shocked, trying to remain calm, or maybe both. Still, I have a feeling by the end of the night one of them is going to end up covered in even more blood.

"It is pretty funny." Kol says from beside me. Bonnie hits him in the shoulder hard, but it does little to affect him.

Caroline takes a deep breath as if to remind herself she is in public. "Whoever did this better fess up now, or I swear I will-"

"You'll what start throwing stuff around?" A girl who I recognize from cheerleading yells out from across the gym. Everyone laughs again and I can see Caroline slowly moving farther from her humanity. Someone needs to get her out of here. I look for Damon in the crowd, he is probably the only person who would help if asked by Katherine or me.

I find him in the back of the gym wearing an expression caught between a smile and something I can't place. I make my way over, and he seems surprised when I grab his arm.

"Go help Caroline. Now." I say deciding to keep up the Katherine thing.

"Your getting better at impersonating her. Not sure if I should be scared or proud." He says with that stupidly gorgeous smirk.

So he knows. Interesting.

"Damon, Please. Just go do something. For me or Katherine or Caroline. She doesn't deserve this." I say not even acknowledging the switch.

"Elena, I can't." He responds.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Who did this!" I hear Caroline yell. I glance towards the stage and she is the perfect image of Carrie. Her beautiful white dress is layered with blood, her blonde strands that were once curled now dead straight with blood keeping them pressed against her face. The look on her face proves that if she had any kind of telekinetic powers people would be flying right now.

I look back to Damon pleading him with my eyes. "If you don't help her I swear, this is it for us. Please." I say. He sighs and I think I see a glimpse of sympathy.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I can't." He says and with that he walks away. I stare at the space where he once stood in disbelief.

I then notice Elijah across the gym, head in hands. I practically run over to him.

"Elijah. " I say, just as Caroline throws her crown at someone with a lot more force than any human has. I fear that the next thing she does will cause a lot more damage. Elijah looks up and he looks just as worried as me.

"Elijah"I repeat, and before I can beg him to go do something Katherine or should I say 'Elena' comes walking over, and grabs my arm.

"Katherine, we need to talk." She says in her me voice. She drags me to the side of the gym and quickly says, "You are me until the moment you leave this school, understood"

She is gone before I can reply and I look up to the stage and see Stefan climbing onto the stage Headed towards Caroline.

Thank god for Stefan Salvatore.

**Stefan**

"Care Stop." I say, climbing up to the stage. I know that with one more comment Caroline will probably start ripping people's heads off and as her friend I cant let that happen.

I grab her hand gently and she yanks it away. "Stefan, I can handle myself."

I back away for a second and look to Klaus. I'm surprised there has been no outburst from him. He has not said one word. It worries me much more.

I catch Lexi's eye in the crowd and she signals for me to do something. I nod. I don't even let myself think before I grab Caroline and throw her over my shoulder, walking her out of the gym as fast as possible. I find Alaric's classroom and enter it, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Put me down." She says her voice calm. I gently place her down and wait for her to try and run to the door. But she doesn't. She sits down in Ric's chair and begins to cry.

I'm not sure exactly what to do. I just want to make her stop. Get her to laugh.

"Come over here." I say. She gets up and walks over to me, wiping at her tears. I wrap her into a hug and it's only at that moment that the cravings begin to creep in. She is covered in blood. And by the smell of it, it's not pig blood. This leads me to the assumption that whoever did this probably wasn't just another cheerleader. I don't tell her this though.

I have to focus intently on remaining calm and fight against my vampire urges. Caroline must feel me tense up, because she pull away.

"Are you okay?" She questions. Only Caroline would ask if I'm okay after being traumatized in front of the whole school. I can't help but crack a smile.

"Are YOU okay?" I say, raising an eyebrow. She nods and then seems to change her mind.

"I just don't get why someone would do this. Who could be so mean?" She says her voice low.

"Katherine, Kol, Damon, Rebekah, the girls on the cheerleading team, the guys on the football team, even the kids in the chess club. Let's face it, the people of Mystical Falls aren't exactly known for their kindness" I reply attempting a joke.

She smiles very weakly wiping away more tears, "My life is ruined" she decides with a sigh

"Your life isn't ruined Caroline, your still that beautiful girl who walked in here tonight and threw an outstanding home coming. Just because some jerks pulled a stupid prank like this doesn't mean your life is ruined, if anything they're the ones at lost here, because anyone who could find amusement in such a sick joke will never be half as amazing as you are" I say wiping away her remaining tears giving her a reassuring smile.

She throws her arms around me once again and it takes all my strength to return the hug and remain calm rather then attacking her right then and there and draining her of all her blood. "I'm sorry" she says quietly still not pulling away.

"Why?" I ask confused

"For being so dramatic, your right. I mean, I'm a vampire for gods sake! Some stupid joke at some stupid dance shouldn't faze me! I have an eternity I could go to a thousand more dances and homecomings, and a hundred years from now looking back I probably won't even remember this! So why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like this is the end of the world? Why do I feel so humiliated, so stupid, so pathetic? Why do I feel like I'd rather die than walk back onto that stage. Why do I hate that I let this happen, that I didn't expect something like this? Why do I feel like I hate everyone including myself right now? What's wrong with me Stefan?" She says her voice shaking.

I can feel tears rolling down her face landing on my jacket. All of the sudden I feel so bad for her that the need to make her feel better over powers everything else and the cravings seem to disappear.

"Caroline Forbes there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Those feelings you have right now that's your humanity. The fact that your still here dealing with all of those emotions instead of shutting them off like so many others do just shows how strong you are. I admire you so much Caroline, and no matter what happens when you walk back out there you'll still be better then all those people who thought this was funny, and, no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. I promise, when we find out who did this I'll make sure they get what they deserve" I say meaning every word.

She pulls away wiping the last of her tears, "Thank you Stefan, I don't know what I'd do without you. And for the record, you are easily the most amazing person I know, and when I walk back on that stage the only thing that's going to keep me from breaking down or killing everybody is the fact that I have someone like you in my life" I smile softly at this and find myself gazing into her eyes wishing more than anything right now that I could tell her how much I actually care about her, how long I've been in love with her.

I don't know how or when it happened but all of the sudden we're both leaning in. Her lips are only an inch away from mine when suddenly she freezes. I want more than anything to close the gap between us, but I won't be the one to take that first step if she's not ready. A few moments of silence go by and I swear it's so quiet I can hear my undead heart beating. Finally, Caroline leans foreward again, kissing me on the cheek, before pulling away again, "Thank you Stefan"

I try to hide my disappointment as i simply reply, "Right, well you should probably know I'm not as great as you think I am Care"

"And why is that?" She replies looking at me as if she doesn't believe a word I just said.

"To be perfectly honestly, Ive been fighting the urge to eat you since the moment we stepped into this room" I admit

She looks very confused at first but then the realization hits her, "Oh my god Stefan, I'm so sorry, I forgot about the blood! I must look like a walking buffet to you right now" she says. I see a slight amount of her guilt in her eyes so I try and down play the situation.

"Like a walking dessert table while I'm on a sugar free diet" I say with a smile in a teasing manner.

She looks at me seriously for a second before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry" she says shaking her head, trying to stop but failing.

"And am I the only one who noticed the giant whole in the wall?" I add

Caroline turns to see the giant hole in the back wall of Ric's classroom which was certainly not there today during class. She look as if she just remembered something and begins to laugh harder shaking her head in disbelief.

"Alaric's definitely not going to like that" she decides and I nod in agreement, laughing along with her. Once again our eyes become locked together and it becomes apparent how close she is standing to me, but before anything else can happen we are interrupted.

"Caroline, are you alright?" I turn to see Bonnie burst through the door immediately pulling Caroline into a hug, "Whoever did this is disturbed, I'm so sorry" she adds

"Its okay Bonnie, I'm fine" she says pulling away giving her a reassuring smile.

Bonnie is obviously surprised by how calm Caroline is and shoots me a thankful look mouthing 'good job'. "That's good Care. I'm so sorry, I would have been here sooner, but you see, Klaus is well...I think it's better you see for yourself"

**Klaus**

"I will kill each and every one of you until the idiot who did this fesses up." I yell, storming down the steps. Its been so long since I felt such rage. Not only did they hurt me in doing this, but they hurt her. And I will make them pay for that.

The whole gym is silent. All I want to do at the moment is rip off somebodies head. Sadly, that may expose the supernatural world.

"Anybody?" I shout, loving that I'm back in control. There are a few hushed whispers of 'It wasn't me' or 'He's crazy'.

"Fine. That's how we're going to play."

I slam the nearest door shut and break off the handle, leaving it useless. I throw the handle to the floor, and then proceed to do this to the remaining doors.

"Now, nobody leaves until I have a name. Perhaps if somebody admits to this now, their death will be less painful."

I see panic beginning to fill peoples eyes. The few chaperones that once watched over the kids seem to have disappeared, probably to get help. I notice Kol whispering something that I miss to a cheerleader who giggles.

"Something funny brother?" I ask walking over to him. He smiles in response.

"Well, I was just telling Taylor here that Carrie happened to go slamming doors close in a matter of locking everyone into the gym. Next thing you know, you'll have the whole school up in flames." my dear brother explains. The gym begins to fill with laughter again.

"Funny. Well then you can be my first victim." I respond before snapping his neck. I don't realize exactly what I've done until people begin to scream and run for the doors that are all going to do little to let them out.

But I'm too angry to care at the moment.

I prepare to continue the threats when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Niklaus, are you insane." Elijah whispers as if people would hear him over their own screaming.

"Maybe." I respond before pushing him away and walking back onto the stage.

"Stop screaming!" I yell into the microphone. Some people turn back to me while others desperately try to escape. All four exits have been locked, the two side doors that lead into the hallways, and the doors that lead outside. That's when I spot her.

I skip the stairs part and jump off the stage,heading straight for Katherine Pierce. I push her against the wall and over all the commotion whisper "This was your way of getting back at me wasn't it. Funny. But it will be funnier when I rip out your intestines."

"Klaus this wasn't me." She responds, frantically trying to esacape my grip.

I slam her against the wall harder than before. "Admit it. Your the person in this room that hates me most. You know that Caroline was your easiest way to get back at me. I couldn't care less that you dumped blood on me, but her. You're the only person here who is twisted enough to drag Caroline into all of this, and I will make you pay for that." I say my voice getting higher and higher as the anger becomes less controllable. I throw her across the room and her head slams against the wall. I make my way over to her, but before I can inflict more pain Elijah steps in front of her.

"Niklaus, that is enough." He says his voice as relaxed as ever. I push him to the side with just enough force and pick Katherine up off the floor, prepared to finally end her sorry life, but Elijah tackles me the floor holding me down.

"I said enough." He says with firm persistence.

"You dare side with her, after all she has put us through." I growl trying to push him off of me but failing.

"You're not being rational right now Niklaus, and I refuse to let you do something that you will end up regretting." He replies calmly.

"I'll regret nothing." I say before throwing Elijah off of me. I spot a nearby chair made of wood and break it with ease, picking up one of the legs. I walk over to Katherine who lays pressed against the wall, and bend down.

"Good bye Katerina." I whisper.

"Klaus stop!" I hear her yell just before the stake makes contact with Katherines heart. I look up to see Caroline. Her eyes are red from crying, and the blood on her dress dried. I drop the stake and snap Katherine's neck.

"It's not worth it" Caroline says stepping closer to me.

"We're leaving, you should go too" Stefan adds.

I turn around looking at all the destruction I have cause. Every single person in the room screaming, pounding on the doors, frantically calling out for help. Still, one look at Caroline and I regret none of it.

"Stefan's right Niklaus, go" Elijah says, "I'll take care of this"

**Damon**

"You got the video didn't you?" Katherine asks a wide smile on her face as we walk in the parking lot, heading to my car. If anyone saw the two of us they would see Damon Salvatore walking with his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, heading home from the dance early. If only they knew.

"Of course" I say with a confident smirk.

Katherine laughs evilly bumping into me playfully before saying, "I wish I could have seen his expression myself, but I guess we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good"

I just smile in response deciding not to point out her definition of "the greater good" was very different from most. We reach my car and I open the passenger door for her and she smiles in response still chuckling softly. I'm about to enter myself but just then a thought occurs to me.

"I'll be right back, I left something in Ric's classroom" I explain

Her laughter had died down and after my announcement she looks out the car window before saying, "hurry, the whole point of leaving early was to avoid all the raging Klaus drama"

"Back in a Flash" I promise

I walk through the empty silent halls of Mystic Falls High, not rushing nearly as much as I should be. Only a vampire like myself could here the frightened screams coming from the gym where Klaus is teaching the student body a lesson they won't soon forget. When I arrive at the door of Alaric's classroom I don't notice anybody is inside until my hand is on the door knob.

"Why do I feel like I'd rather die than walk back on to that stage? Why do I hate that I let this happen, that I didn't expect something like this? Why do I feel like I hate everyone including myself right now? What's wrong with me Stefan?"

I immediately recognize the voice as Caroline and by the tone of her voice it's obvious she's in tears. All of the sudden I'm hit with a mixture of guilt and regret. Hearing her so destroyed over what just happened leads me to consider for the first time that maybe Caroline didn't deserve this. I'm standing there contemplating if there's anything I could do to fix this when suddenly I hear someone's footsteps. Without giving it a second thought I flash out of the halls

**-TVD-**

"Want me to get that?" Katherine asks

It was the first thing said between either of us since we left the school. My phone had buzzed and I chose to ignore it since I was driving and whatnot. Still, I accept her offer replying with a nod and Katherine picks up my phone reading the text out loud

"Its from Stefan. _Damon, you and Elena got out just in time. Klaus went nuts, locked everyone in the gym, snapped Kol's neck, and was seconds away from killing Katherine. I'm taking Care home now, watch your back, Klaus has no idea who did this, and I'm Sure your a suspect._" She reads in a terrible impression of Stefan's voice.

The moment she gets to the part about Klaus almost killing Katherine she begins to laugh as if it's the funniest thing she has heard during her 500 years of life. I shoot her a look and she shrugs.

"Poor Klaus. Finally came close to killing me and it wasn't even me!" She says with a satisfied sigh.

"This isn't funny Katherine, Elena probably got hurt. How did you even talk Elena into switching places?" I question keeping my eyes locked on the road, but not before catching a glimpse of Katherine responding to Stefan's text.

"I have my ways." She responds simply before putting my phone down.

I drive the rest of the way in silence and when I pull into her driveway I get out of the car and walk her to the doorstep. It should be Elena is all I can think.

"Thanks for the ride, partner in crime. " She says with a smirk. She's about to go inside but I stop her.

"Katherine, I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea. Elena would-" I start but before I can continue Katherine grabs me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I quickly push her away. I'm about to question her sanity but she puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't go soft on me Damon. And if Elena is the issue, well let me just tell you she isn't as innocent as you think." She explains before pulling out her phone. She clicks a few times before turning and showing me the screen.

I grab the phone out of her hand to take a closer look. "No." I say shaking my head.

"Guess you precious girlfriend isn't who you thought she was." She says seemingly enjoying this too much.

I'm filled with anger, and before I know what I'm doing I grab Katherine and kiss her.

This time, after a few moments she pulls away. "I'm not going to be your rebound. If you want that, I suggest you call Rebecka." She shoots me one last smirk and before going inside says,

"Sweet dreams."

**3rd Person**

"Again!" Rebekah said in between laughs. Enzo restarted the video, and they waited in anticipation.

When the blood dumped on Klaus and Caroline they erupted in laughter for the billionth time that night.

Rebekah sighed and couldn't remember being this happy for a while. She turned to Enzo and when their eyes meet she gave him a knowing look.

He smiled in response and replayed the video.

Right before the big blood dump, the door slammed shut and they both jumped when they saw Klaus standing there covered in blood.

They tried to act casual but just then the scene played where the blood dropped, and they couldn't hold in the laughter.

Klaus walked over, snatched the phone out of Enzo's hand and crushed it before tossing it at Rebekah.

"Sorry, Nik." Rebekah whispered, sharing a smile with Enzo.

Klaus was about to go to his room, when Mikael came down the stairs. The whole room went silent, until Mikael burst into laughter. Klaus glared at his father, correction step father, and without saying a word turned and left.

**A/N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! This is the chapter everyone has been dying for so we hope it lived up to your expectations! So tell us: Did you love the Steroline scenes? What about Klaus' breakdown? And Elijah saving Elena/Katherine? What about Damon and Katherine's sparks? Can you guess what Katherine showed Damon? Didn't you just love the ending? Okay guys, don't forget to review! We love hearing from you all! **

**And The question of the chapter: What has been your absolute favorite quote from the story so far?! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ Hello amazing readers! I'd like to start out by apologizing for the late update and letting you all know that we've decided from now on we will be updating on Sundays. In other news, we have a new TVD story out called The 100, so be sure to check it out. Also, DONT FORGET, we have a new poll up for which friendships you want to see most in this story, so be sure to vote. Lastly, this chapter is extremely long and takes place about a week after the 'Carrie Incident'. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to Favorite, follow, and review!**

**_Bonnie_**

"Care!" I yell enthusiastically when I open the door to find her standing there. I give her a hug before letting her in. She looks around the house as if expecting something to be different from last week.

It's Saturday which means it's girls night, and nothing, not even a horrible homecoming, can stop that.

Caroline walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Where's Lena?" She asks, casually flipping through her phone.

"She texted me earlier. Her and Damon are discussing some things." I say with a roll of my eyes before adding, "I swear Damon Salvatore will be the death of that girl."

"I don't know. He really love's her." Caroline responds causing me to give her a look. Caroline probably hates Damon more than me. It's unusual for her to defend him.

I sit down next to her and question, "Since when do you defend Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline puts her phone down and shrugs.

"Care?" I say, gently hitting her on the shoulder. What is she keeping from me?

"Bon, I think that Damon has changed for the better. I mean these last few weeks without Lena have been driving him insane! He is crazy in love with her, and isn't that what we should want for our friend?"

Before I can respond Elena comes bursting into the house, slamming the door closed so hard that a couple of pictures fall. Caroline and I turn to her in shock and she shoots me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Bonnie. I'll clean it up." She says quickly, bending down to pick up the frames.

I get up and rush over to her, Caroline following behind me.

"Leave them, whats wrong Elena?" I ask, taking the pictures from her hands and placing them on the nearby table.

Elena seems to think this over for a minute before responding, "I have to tell you guys something."

Caroline and I share a quick look before turning back to her expectantly.

"I kissed Enzo. That's why I broke up with Damon. I mean the whole Aaron thing played into it to, but I couldn't stand looking him in the eye knowing I had cheated on him." She blurts out before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"What!" Caroline yells before I can even process what she just said.

"Care, you have to understand-"

"You cheated on him? Does he know?" She says cutting Elena off. Caroline almost seems excited. I find this strange but decide not to say so. Maybe this whole homecoming thing is affecting her more than we thought.

"Yep. He drove me home from school and confronted me about it. He's mad Care. Really mad. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if this is it for us?" She questions, tears starting to form in her eyes. Caroline's expression softens and runs to get Elena a tissue.

"Elena, Damon will forgive you. If not I'll set him on fire!" I say trying to lighten the mood. Elena smiles but her heart isn't in it.

"I'm serious." I add in.

"When is Bonnie Bennet not serious?"

No. No. He is not here. It's just my imagination. Yep, that's it.

I turn to see Kol Mikealson and Katherine Pierce standing in the doorway with a box of pizza. I didn't even hear the door open. Apparently neither did Elena or Caroline who look just as shocked.

"What do you want Kol?" I ask walking over to the door. Caroline and Elena get up from the couch, but don't follow me.

"You." He says with a stupid smirk. I roll my eyes at his usual flirting which I have grown almost accustomed to. I prepare to close the door, but he steps into the room Katherine following.

"Who invited you two in?" Caroline questions.

"Bonnie." Katherine says as if its obvious. I'm about to object, but then recall letting the two in at different times.

"You invited them in?" Caroline asks turning to me. I bite my lip and shrug in response. I notice that Elena is looking down at her shoes, and being way too quiet.

Katherine appears to notice this too.

"What's wrong Elena? Relationship issues?" Katherine asks with a smile. Elena looks like she's about to say something, than glances towards Caroline and changes her mind. Her and Katherine lock eyes and the whole room is silent.

"Wow, I can literally feel the awkward in the air right now.." Kol mutters, before taking the box of pizza from Katherine's hands.

"You two should go, it's girls night." Elena decides.

"Sorry to inform you, but it's not your house. The only person who can kick us out is Bonnie." Katherine responds.

"You don't want me to leave right Bonnie?" Kol says still with that ridiculous smile.

I ignore him and open the door, motioning for them to leave, adding "Thanks for stopping by."

"Oh come on, we brought pizza." Katherine says causing Kol to open the box. As if pizza will win us over.

"Get out of my house. Now." I say with force. Katherine laughs at this.

"Or what you'll set me on fire?"

"Oh no Katherine, that's Carrie over here's job." Kol adds, placing a hand on Caroline shoulder. I find myself annoyed that he's touching her. What is wrong with me.

"I wonder what Klaus would say if he heard you saying things like that." Caroline fires back.

"You know what, let's find out." Kol responds. He pulls out his phone and begins to type quickly.

As he puts it away he says, "Girls night will be so much more fun with all our friends here."

"Who did you invite?" I question. He turns to me and begins to tick off names on his fingers, "Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, and Damon."

Elena perks up at Damon's name.

"You invited Damon!" She all out yells.

"Should I not have done that?" He says with a smile.

"This will be fun." Katherine comments, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

I'm about a minute away from actually setting her on fire, but Caroline interjects.

"Hey this could be fun. And they did bring pizza." She decides.

"Caroline!" I yell.

"I always knew I liked you, Carrie." Kol says. She narrows her eyes at him but is smiling.I turn to Elena and she shrugs.

"You know what fine. Whatever, stay." I say. I grab a slice of pizza from the box and sit down in defeat.

I take out my phone, to text Jeremy.

_Guess who showed up? _

I send the text and lock my phone waiting for him to respond. In the meantime I take a few bites out of the pizza. So far I haven't died from poison which is a good sign.

Just then the doorbell rings, and Katherine vamps over to it pulling it open. Damon stands there.

"Damon, perfect. Things were starting to get boring." Katherine says. Elena mumbles something about getting a drink, and quickly walks out of the room. Katherine smiles at this.

Damon watches as Elena leaves, and rolls his eyes, before walking into the house. I really need to stop inviting vampires in.

"Hey Witchy, Blondie" he says sitting down in between Caroline and me. We both mutter some sort of greeting and then pull out our phones.

A new text lights up my screen. I get excited thinking it's from Jeremy but its from Caroline.

_Should we go check on lena? _

I look up at her and she shoots me a questioning look.

_Nah, she needs some time rn. _

I look around the room. Katherine sits on the recliner studying her nails, Kol is leaning against the wall on his phone, Damon is sitting down next to me casually, looking towards the way Elena went every few seconds, and Caroline is typing on her phone. Just then her text pops in.

_I'm starting to think pizza wasn't worth it .We could have been watching the notebook rn!_

_And instead we are sitting in a room filled with people we hate, texting each other when we are literally a person away while our friend hides in the kitchen. _

I put the phone down and debate texting Elena to see if she's okay, but another text comes in.

_Kol is tots checking you out!_

I can't help but look towards where Kol stands to find him already looking. Our eyes lock for a few seconds, before I force myself to look away. I couldn't help but have noticed how nice Kol's eyes are.

_I guess the Mikealson family is just a bunch of stalkers. _

I look to Caroline and we try to hide our smile, before we both burst out laughing.

Katherine and Damon exchange a look, and before I can make up some lame excuse Klaus walks in, not evening bothering to knock.

"What's so funny love?" He asks with a smile, sitting on the arm of the couch. Caroline rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn't fade. I'm surprised I didn't realize the attraction between the two of them sooner.

"So, what exactly is this dire emergency you called me here for Kol?" Klaus asked turning to his brother, amusment writen all over his face.

"Girl's night" Kol says with a smirk

I exchange a look with Caroline and we both roll our eyes at this. "More like bore night, lets do something fun" Damon complains

"I got it, spin the bottle!" Kol suggests with a bright smile

"NO!" both Caroline and I say at the same time, having very bad memories from the last time we played that.

"What about truth or dare?" Katherine suggest

"Im in" Kol says with a smirk

"Ditto" Damon adds

"I suppose I have nothing better to do" Klauus says with a sigh.

Everyone eyes turn to Caroline and me and we both sign trying to non-verbally communicate. Our conversation goes something like,

"Should we play?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Omg, you're right"

"I guess we should try it though"

"Right, the alternative is probabaly worst"

With that we both sigh before nodding in agreement. "Who's going first?" Craroline asks

"Bonnie truth or dare?" Kol says before anyone else can get a word out.

Everyone turns to me in anticipation and I quickly respond, "Truth."

"Expected." Kol says with a shrug before saying "If Jeremy was In one burning building, and everyone else you love was in another, and you could only stop one of the fires, who would you save."

I give him an 'are you serious look' and he waits for my response. I sigh before answeing. "I guess I would save the majority."

"Intresting." Kol slowy says with a smirk that makes me question my answer.

"Um..Caroline truth or dare? " I ask.

Caroline takes at least a mintue like she does with every decision before finally saying, "Dare."

I try to come up with something good, and finally say, "I dare you to kiss two guys in the room and than decide who's the better kisser."

"Challenge accepted." Caroline says. She surveys the room before walking over to Kol and pulling him into a kiss. I feel a pang of jealousy as the two kiss, and tell myself it's nothing. A part of me very sarcastically responds 'Sure'.

When she pulls away from Kol, I let out a breath I had been holding in. She looks around the room, as if its not only Damon and Klaus left. Before she does it I know she's going to kiss Damon. The moment their lips touch I notice Klaus tense up. He has anger, jealousy, and pain written all over his face, most likely due to the fact Caroline didn't pick him.

"Care?" I turn to see Elena standing there looking shocked to find one of her best friends kissing her boyfriend/ex/bane of existence/ love of life.

Caroline pulls away and quickly shouts "I can explain!" Damon on the other hand looks quite satisfied as if he had just been waiting for Elena to walk in.

Elena waits for Caroline to say something but Caroline seems to be trying to figure out how to word it.

"It was a dare 'lena. We were playing truth or dare. Wanna play?" I say, saving Caroline.

Elena shrugs before taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"So Caroline, who's the better kisser?" Katherine asks.

"Damon, I guess." Caroline says sheepishly, not making eye contact with Elena.

A part of me feels relieved that she didn't say Kol, and another part of me feels stupid and guilty for feeling that way.

"You know I am truly hurt Caroline, I think we need a second opinion, Bonnie?" Kol says shooting me a suggestive look.

I roll my eyes trying hard not to blush before responding, "In your dreams"

"Every night" He replies with a grin.

"Enough flirting you two, you're up Barbie" Katherine states looking bored, or at least pretending to look bored.

"Right um..." Caroline pauses looking around the room "Uh, Elena truth or dare" she says hesitantly, obviously worried that she's still mad at her for kissing Damon.

"Dare" Elena says with a sigh, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Right... well considering Kol invited half of Mystic Falls to come tonight, I dare you to convince the next person that comes into this room that your Katherine and if you can't" she pauses obviously thinking but before she can come up with a penalty Katherine breaks in.

"You have to drink a nice tall glass of vervain water"

Elena glares at Katherine but eventually shrugs muttering, "Fine. Klaus, truth or dare"

Klaus smiles, obviously suprised Elena is the first person to chose him, "Truth" he decides

"Well I guess Bonnie's not the only boring one" Kol mutters earning a glare from Klaus.

"Tell us all the first thought you had when that bucket of blood fell on you" Elena says and suddenly the room is dead silent.

I notice a mixture of anger and embarrassment flash on Caroline's face and I am just as shocked as everyone else that Elena chose to bring up this topic. Klaus is oviously shocked too but manages to keep his composure.

"My first thought was of Caroline. I was worried about how she would react to this, if she would be okay. I hated the fact that her perfect night and her perfect moment were ruined and i vowed to make up for it by insuring the person who did this to us, to her, pays for it" Klaus says without even having to think about it.

The room is silent and his words hang in the air. I look to see Caroline who has a distant look on her face as she tries to avoid eye contact with Klaus. This is one of those moments were he makes it more than obvious that he is deeply in love with her, and I can't help but look at it differently now that I know Caroline returns the feelings, or at the very least she did.

"His next thought, oh no Elijah's going to kill me for getting a stain on his suit" Kol says and he and Katherine both burt into laughter. Surprisingly Damon does not join in as he usually would and remains silent like the rest of us and I can't help but wonder why.

The laughter only stops when Klaus says, "Katerina, truth or dare?"

"Someone's in trouble" Kol says nudging Katherine

Katherine doesn't show signs of fear though. She smiles before confidently replying "dare"

Before Klaus can respond Kol breaks in saying, "In favor of my dear friend Katerina here, i'd ike to add a no murder rule"

Klaus sigh rolling his eyes, "Fine, Katerina, I dare you to stop taking vervain for a week" he says simply.

Katherine remains silent, thinking, obviously knowing the risks of agreeing to this, "How will you know I'm not on vervain?" She challenges

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to check" he replies with an evil grin.

"Fine" Katherine says with a shrug, "Im already on vervain so you'll have to wait a few days for it to leave my system so the week can start"

"We could always drain you of your blood, a much faster method" Klaus suggest with a cynical look.

"Should have added that to your dare" she says with a shrug.

"I suppose so" Klaus agrees, not trying to fight the point.

I can't help but find his change in personality odd. One minute he's a seemingly nice and sweet guy who talks so fondly about Caroline and the next he's suggesting torturing someone for pleasure.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Katherine asks with a flirtatious smile.

"Dare" he replies immediately.

Katherine smiles obviously having expected this, "I dare you to describe your feelings toward Elena at this very moment, under compulsion."

Elena looks up at the mention of her name and exchanges a quick look with Damon before he says, "Fine"

"On vervain?" Katherine asks him.

Damon smirks, "It's not in my system, no" he replies before pulling off a simple leather necklace with an odd pendant on it.

"Were'd you get that?' Caroline asks and all the other vampires in the room seem interested as well.

Damon smiles before saying, "Bonnie's not the only which in the world, it's amazing what they'll make you when you ask nicely"

"A vervain necklace for vampires?" I ask intrigued by this, anything to protect my friends from the prospect of being compelled by the family of original psychos.

"Yep, after Rebekah had her fun draining the vervain out of me I looked for other methods to repel compulsion. By the way, the necklace can't be taken off by anyone else but me don't get any ideas" he says addressing the two originals in the room who looked slightly impressed.

"Where'd you get it, I want one" Caroline says studying the necklace Damon had placed on the table.

"I'll see what I can do, talk to me later" he says with a smirk and a wink as he takes the necklace out of her hands and tosses it to Katherine.

"Out of preference I'd like Kol to compel me" he decides.

"Im honored" Kol says in a mocking tone before adding, "How can we be sure you're not drinking vervain and this whole anti-originals jewelry thing isn't made up?"

Damon sighs and holds up his wrist before he suddenly gets an idea. He extends his arm to Katherine before saying, "Would you like to do the honors?"

I notice a flash of pain and anger cross Elena's face when he does this. I'm not big on my Vampire philosophy, but from what I know, blood sharing between vampires is a big thing. Katherine smiles evilly, having noticed Elena's pained expression, before grabbing Damon's arm and biting into his wrist.

Surprisingly, she doesn't take as long as I would have guessed only a few seconds. Maybe she's excited to watch Elena suffer some more if Damon's description is negative. She retracts her fangs, licking her lips, before smiling and saying, "He's good, no vervain"

"Glad that awkwardness is over" Kol mutters before walking over to Damon and saying, "You will now vividly describe to us all what you think about Elena Gilbert"

I notice his pupils dilate as he says this and the thought occurs to me that i've never seen Kol compel someone before. It's odd, but it's never something i thought about him doing, he's always been more of the annoying best friend of my boyfriend then the annoying thousand year old vampire.

Damon pauses after his compulsion, perhaps trying to decide exactly what to say. After a few moments he finally makes up his mind.

"I think she's hypocritical, bossy, unreasonable, jealous, stubborn, a liar, a cheater. I hate her." he pauses and I look over to Elena who is obviously on the verge of tears. She immediately gets up and storms out of the room where everyone else remains silent. I'm very tempted to set him on fire right now and drive a steak through his heart but he's obvious not done.

"I hate her because she broke my heart, the one thing I promised i'd never let anyone do to me again. I hate her Because in spite of those things I feel toward her right now she's one of the most mazing people I know, she's beautiful, kind, selfless, caring, smart, determined, compassionate and she makes me happy, she made me feel like anything is possible, then she took it all away, and I hate her because despite how stupid i'll look all I want to do is forgive her because I'm so madly in love with her, and I probably always will be"

When Damon finishes you can tell the compulsion is over because he looks around nervously, having for the first time realized that Elena is gone. He sighs and there is a look of guilt written all over his face.

"Well somebody just ruined all future chances they had of fixing their relationship" Kol mutters, but even he doesn't spare a laugh.

Damon ignores the comment and immediately shoots up to go find Elena, leaving the room without another word. There is a long awkward silence which Kol breaks by saying,

"Can I take Damon's turn?"

**Elena**

I viciously wipe at the tears as I storm out of the room, not wanting to hear another word. I feel embarrassed, angry(wether at myself or Damon I don't know), and most of all hurt. To think that the one person I may just love the most in this world could feel all those things about me makes me want to drive a stake through my heart.

I find myself unable to walk anymore and sit down on the steps leading up to Bonnie's house, putting my head in my hands.

"Elena?" I look up to see Elijah. He wears a look of worry and quickly walks over to me.

"Oh, um, hey Elijah." I say my voice raspy from crying.

"What's wrong?" He questions, a sincere look on his face. I look at him in silence for a moment.

I didn't realize how much I've wanted someone to as me that question so sincerely. Actually caring how I feel. And to be asked by Elijah Mikaelson of all people. I just now notice that my two best friends were sitting in that room and neither bothered to come check on me.

It's as if at the one moment that I need someone most Elijah shows up. Without a word I get up and throw my arms around him In a hug.

Just then I hear the door open and I hear Damon say "Elena"

The anger that had been mostly covered up by the hurt seems to arise at the sound of his voice. I pull away from Elijah and before I know what I'm doing I pull him into a kiss.

I honestly like Elijah as nothing more than a friend, but to know that with this one simple action I can cause Damon to feel the way I feel, let's me tell myself it's all right to toy with Elijah's feelings.

Just then a thought occurs to me, one that bothers me severely, 'I wonder if that's how Katherine thinks.'

**Caroline**

"Maybe we should check on them" Bonnie suggests. It had been several minutes since Damon ran after Elena and we had all remained here in complete silence, except the occasional stupid comment from Kol.

"Jeez Bonnie you worry far too much. I'm sure they are both perfectly fine" Kol counters.

Nearly seconds after he says this we hear a loud crash and a car alarm sound off. I use my vampire hearing and find that Elena is yelling and two others are fghting.

"Yep, perfectly fine" Bonnie says sarcastically with an eye roll as she gets up and heads for the door, the rest of us following closely behind.

The first thing I see when I get outside is Bonnie's car. Correction, what remains of Bonnie's car. It looks as if somebody slammed a wrecking ball into the side of it, and even I who know absolutely nothing about cars can tell it wont be fixed anytime soon. After studying the car wreckage my gaze falls onto the two figures fighting. Damon and Elijah. The two are in the street, slamming each other into buildings and exchanging punches. It's obvious Elijah has the upper hand but Damon is persistent and manages to hold his own. Then, of course, there's Elena. She is yelling at the two men to stop, trying to pull them apart without avail. The five of us stand there frozen, shocked by what we see.

"Well Elena's perfectly fine, your car on the other hand..." Kol says with a taunting laugh, trailing off

Bonnie, who is quite evidently furious, turns to him shouting, "Do you think this is funny?"

"I find it humorous yes" he replies with a shrug

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you, how can anybody be so stupid and infurating!" Bonnie shreiked. I assume she is more mad about the destruction to her property then at Kol, but needs somebody to take her anger out on.

"Oh, i love it when you flirt with me Bonnie" Kol chuckled.

Bonnie then glares at him extending her hand. Kol crumbles to the ground screaming in pain and holding his head in his hands. Im about to stop her and remind them that two of our freinds are beating eachother and destroying Bonnie's neighborhood, but I dont get a chance.

"Wow Klaus, I thought you were suppose to be the craziest Mikealson" Katherine remarks.

"Would you like me to show you crazy Katerina" Klaus says intimidatingly walking up to her

"You mean this isnt it?" Katherine replies sarcastically.

"I've had it with you" Klaus says walking closer till Katherine's back is to the wall of Bonnie's house

"Guys" I say trying to get there attention.

It's no use. Kol is still on the ground while Bonnie yells insults at him and he returns with compliments and flirtious remarks, which probabaly annoys her more then any insult Kolcould come up with. Katherine and Klaus are now in a screaming match, and Katherine is so worked up it's as if she's forgotten Klaus' desire to kill her as she flings rude comments and threats at him. I sigh trying to think of something to do. Damon and Elijah are still fighting, and Damon is doing much worse then when we first got out here. Elena is still yelling, practically in tears, telling the two to stop before one of them gets killed. I finally decide to try and help her, but I've barely stepped onto the sidewalk when it happens.

I scream in agony holding my head as if that will make the pain stop. I try to hold onto the railing of the stairs leading to Bonnie's porch, but it does little to support me. I crumble to the ground still shreiking, and out of the corner of my eye I see im not the only one. Every vampire now lies in a position similar to mine, and I have a feeling this isn't Bonnie's doing.

"What is going on here!?"

The pain finaly stops and I gasp for air and sigh in relief, holding my head a few seconds longer just in case. The ringing in my ears finally stops and I regain enough strength to stand up and see who did this.

"Bonnie, what is the meaning of all this" Grams says.

"Grams, you're home early. I thought you wouldn't be back for the rest of the week" Bonnie says nervousy racing down the stairs to stand beside her grandmother. I look around to see all the fighting has stopped, everyone is silent.

"Well, I'm home earliy, and it's a good thing too. What in god's name is going on here?" she replies looking around at all the destruction.

"Grams, I can explain" Bonnie says quickly, but she doesnt get to continue.

"Im gone two days and you throw some sort of crazy vampire party" Grams responds enraged.

"No, it wasn't me! It was Kol!" Bonnie argues

"Really, Kol Mikealson invited all these people to YOUR house and then let them destroy your car, our porch, and half the neighborhood?"

"Yes!"Bonnie replies exasperated.

"Mrs. Bennet, I would like to amit my part in this, I did invite our friends here because I couldn't bear the thought of them spending Saturday night all alone like sad, pathetic, losers." Kol replies, hoping off the porch and standing next to Bonnie. He wraps an arm around her shouders, which Bonnie quickly pushes off, shoving Kol away.

"You see, I told you! Kol invited them here, I only invited Elena and Care, which you said i could do" Bonnie adds

"Really, and who invited Kol?" Grams says challenginy.

"Kol invited himeself!" Bonnie argues.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree there Bonnie, I'm quite sure you are the one who invited me here" Kol breaks in.

"Oh please, I wouldn't seek out your company if you were the last person on Earth!" Bonie shoots back

"Challenge excepted" Kol replies with a smirk

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"And that's what you love about me"

"I most certainly do not love you"

"You should just admit your feelings Bonnie. Hiding your emotions can lead to stress and unreasonable anger"

"The only thing that causes me anger and stress is you!" Bonie replies angrily

"That's enough Bonnie, you are in seroius trouble" Grams says, interupting Bonnie and Kol's heated argument.

"But this wasn't my fault!" Bonnie argues.

"Right, it was Kol's'" Grams replies, not sounding convinced

"Yes!"

"Just like it was Kol's fault you came home past curfew last week, and it was Kol's fault you skipped scool last month, and it was Kol's fault you failed your chemistry test. That excuse is getting old Bonnie" Grams says and I suddenly remember Bonnie mentioning all these things before

"You dont understand Grams!" Bonnie argues

"I understand very well, that you are not responsible enough to take blame for yourself"

"Mrs. Bennet" I say attempting to defend Bonnie, but Grams shoots me a look and I remain quiet.

"I've heard enough" she decides.

Bonnie sighs defeated, "I'm sorry" She says softly.

"Sorry isn't enough this time Bonnie, You're going to clean this up and after that I want you gone" Grams asserts

"What?" Bonnie asks in disbelief

"If you're going to be irresposible and not obey the rules, then you will not be allowed back into this house until you learn to do so" Grams decides

"Grams, you can't" Bonnie argues

"I can and I will"

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Im sure one of your friends will be more then happy to let you stay with them after you were gracious enough to let them come to your house and destroy it"

"Shelia, is this really necessary"

I turn to see it was Damon who talked. I find it odd he's the first one to stand up for Bonnie, perhaps he feels he's been quiet too long.

Grams gives Bonnie an 'are you kidding me' look before turning to Damon, "You have no right to say anything here, vampire"

"I do have a name" Damon replies sarcastically, pretnding to be ofended.

"A name no one will ever use again if you don't leave my house right this minute, all of you" Grams announces.

"Don't be so dramatic" Damon muters with an eye roll.

"Damon, I think perhaps we should obey Grams wishes" Kol decides.

"I don't know Kol, she asks a lot" Damon replies sarcastically.

"Well it is her home, we must respect her rules. I would like to personally extend my humblest apologies for any damage my family and I have caused, I will personaly make sure everything is taken care of" Kol adds

"Stop kissing up to Grams to look good in front of Bonnie" Damon replies with an eye roll

"You do not get to call me Grams, and if by the time I count to three you are not gone, conider yourself in trouble, all of you"

With this me, Elena, Elijah, Kol, Katherine and Klaus all begin to head twords our cars prepared to leave. Damon, on the other hand, remains put.

"Are you serious, we're not five" He argues

"1"

"Are you guys seriously listening to this"

"2"

"You've got to be kidding me-"

Right as grams says the number 3, Katherine yanks Damon away mummering, "Stop being a brat."

Grams looks satisfied and turns to Bonnie.

"I hope you understand that I'm not doing this to punish you but to teach you a life lesson. You can't blame all your problems on others Bonnie." she says. All of us stand near our cars, not wanting to get in just yet and miss the rest of the conversation.

"Grams." Bonnie says in a whiny tone, a pleading look on her face.

"Come back when you understand what you did wrong." Grams decides before walking into the house and closing the door. Bonnie stands there in shock for a few moments before turning to the rest of us.

"Its fine Bon you can stay with me. " I say putting on a friendly smile.

"Aren't you staying with the Salvatore's?" She replies. I just now remember that I'm not going back to my house for the next three days. Some relatives are over from out of town, and my mom and I decided me staying left too much of a risk of them finding out that I'm a vampire. The Salvatore's had no problem letting me stay.

"Well, then you can stay at the Salvatore's." I say as if this solves the problem.

"No." Damon says before Bonnie can get a word out.

"Why not?" I respond.

"There's already too many girls crawling around in my house. The only reason I'm letting you stay is because Stefan didn't really give me a choice. You know what, Elena, don't bother showing up either. Your...banished!" He says turning to her.

"Are you serious?" Elena says looking extremely annoyed.

"Almost as serious as Bonnie." He responds causing Kol to laugh and Bonnie to glare at him.

"Well, the two of you are welcome to stay at our house." Elijah says speaking up for the first time. I just now realize how horrible he looks. Damon must have been really angry. He has a cut just above his left eyebrow that is already beginning to heal, and a split lip also in the healing process. His suit is stained with blood and whether it be his own or Damon's I'm not exactly sure. Come to think of it everybody seems to have some sort of injury except for me. Although, I do have a minor headache now.

"Thank you Elijah" Elena says gratefully. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Thanks but no thanks." Bonnie says. We all shoot her a questioning look.

"Well, unless I have my facts wrong, Kol stays in that house which means I rather sleep at the bottom of the Ocean than there." Bonnie explains.

"Oh come on Bonnie I won't bite. Well, unless you ask nicely." Kol says with a wink.

Bonnie looks past the point of giving him a headache and more towards the route of driving a stake through his heart.

"Bonnie, it will just be for one night. If Kol tries anything I'll drive a white Oak stake through his heart myself." Elena promises. Bonnie's silent for a minute than glances towards the house.

"Fine. I guess it's better than the alternative. Thank you for the offer Elijah." Bonnie says with a sigh. Elijah smiles lightly.

"You all have fun with your little sleepover. I gotta run but let me know if anything interesting happens." Katherine announces, before getting into her car.

"Ditto that. I'm sure there will be lots to share. Want a ride Care?" Damon questions. I can't help but glance towards Elena who just rolls her eyes.

"Um, sure why not." I finally decide. I get into his car, and can't help but wonder when everything in our lives got so complicated.

Oh yep thats it. When we became Vampires.

**So, what do you guys think? A lot happened this chapter. Do you like the Kol and Bonnie scenes? Delena break up? Klaroline feels? Do you like Kol and Katherine's freindship? What do you think about Damon's description of Elena? What will happen now that Elena and Bonnie are satying at the Mikaelson's? Find out soon!**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote in the poll, favorite, follow, and review with all coments, ideas, and tips!**


End file.
